Jaune Who?
by Timingchameleon
Summary: Or, several incarnations of one Jaune Arc, each With quirks, specialties, and circumstances unique to them. Even if certain events of their lives seem to align.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Texas Chainsaw

The aircraft moved at a steady pace through the sky. Many of its passengers were eager to begin the next four years of their lives, as they would soon be approaching Beacon Academy. Beacon was one of the elite schools for huntsman and huntresses, the best line of defence humanity had to offer in face of their neverending adversary: The Grimm.

The Grimm only ever had one constant. They would not stop.

They could not be argued or reasoned with. They did not have a soul, and if they did it was guilt free. For years beyond counting they ravaged villages and clawed at the walls of the great cities. There were many questions about the Grimm and their existence to this day.

Why do they exist?

Are they a part of the natural order?

Do they have a leader?

Do they even have a true purpose?

One question was never asked.

Do they taste good?

That question brings us inside the aircraft, where many student are eagerly awaiting to start their first year. The variety of gear and equipment made a certain red hooded brunette blush with excitement. Her sister, a blonde with a fiery personality, pulled her into one of many headlocks when she got too excited. Beyond them at a bench sat a young man.

He was a little over six feet with scraggly blond hair and blue eyes. The boys frame was wiry, but hidden under his slightly tattered wool sweater with a collared shirt under it, with regular work pants. He was not particularly unique physically. What stood him out with the rest however, was his apron. His blood splattered apron.

Of course many might assume it was tomatoes. Maybe he was a chef or smith? Many would not notice because he was haunched over, gripping the hem of his apron tightly. He did not like flying, but it was a burden he had to bare. He had to for his family. His loving family.

The boys name was Jaune. He didn't have much to his name, beside the sword resting on the left of his hip. He preferred the sludge hammer on his right side. His uncles and brothers taught him how to handle it proper. Sometimes he would practice with the sword. Mama always said have a variety, don't be picky.

Mama usually turned out right. That is why Jaune kept both with him, alongside his last gift. Resting on his back must have been some sort of blade. whatever it was. it had a pretty big motor in front of the handle armored in aged yellow casing. An aged sheath,wide and black, kept most of it from view

"We will be arriving at Beacon momentarily, please do not forget personal belongings on the transport. Thank you and welcome to Beacon"

* * *

**BOOM**

The blast distracted Jaune from his re-reading of old world recipes. Looking over he could see a LITERAL crater near the center of the open walkway. A girl covered in black powder was stomping away leaving small trails behind her.

With one hand Jaune snapped his family recipe book shut and stuck it into his apron. Getting up he took a easy trot over to investigate. Uncle had always told him you never knew what you could scavenge from what other people left behind. People were inconsiderate like that,wasteful. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Or, one man's bag of bones is another mans holiday decoration.

Reaching the crater he looked down to see a girl flat on her ass. She was still stunned, it seemed, from the explosion. Her eyes spun while her head moved in a daze. He reached out to her as she shook out of her stuper. The first thing she sees is his palm outwards toward her.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

Ruby Rose didn't know what to think of her newfound friend. He was kind, though his attire seemed more a cooks then a huntsmen. Of course she did not expect that weirdo with the cane to fight so efficiently. She was walking with her new friend on the school grounds. He had introduced himself as Jaune Sawyer, "meat enthusiast", his accent reminding her of some that lived in the more wild areas south of patch. She did not know what that meant, but he gave her a cloth to clean off leftover dust. She decided, for once, to reach out to another person.

"So this is my baby, Crescent Rose." she pulled out her weapon, releasing it from its folded state into the overly sized scythe. Jaune's eyes bulged in wonder as his mouth opened in awe." She also has an alternate function as a sniper rifle."

"Amazing, you can be a Huntress and a Farmer!" Jaune exclaimed. Others might be insulted, But Ruby could tell his response was genuine. "Your blade is not bad for animals too. Definitely a slice and dice."

"T-thanks." Ruby stuttered at the praise. "What about you?" '_Oh my god, its show and tell, and its my turn! but...' J_aune seemed to look at himself for a moment, as to decide what he would show, and how he would show it. His uncle always said it was a good idea to keep some things close to your chest. He also said it was good to keep certain advantages hidden. He did not want to be mean to his new friend, and decided to wing it. He drew the word at his hip. A simple sword with a golden guard and a blue hilt.

"Well, this sword right here is a family heirloom. It has a sheath that does something, but I don't really use it. not my style." Putting the sword away, he pulled out his sledge." Now this here is my Sludge. Its a good smacker, and the best way to kill. Makes the meat better"

Ruby took a good look at the Sludge. It was simple but sturdy and heavy looking hammer. She remembered seeing similar ones in her dads shed tho much less intimidating. She could she dark stains on the blunt ends. He must use it frequently, she guessed.

"What about that thing on your back? Is it a gun?" She asked. He seemed to ponder for a moment before saying.

"Its my backup, in case the meat is too big." He looked at the giant clock in the distance. " We should get going, they are going to start that speech thingy soon. And that means Dinner is soon"

* * *

"That's not your breakfast hon." Jaune drawled. His mood a cross between amused and frustrated. The night before was not pleasant. Some uppity girl in white mocked his dashing figure and family apron, not realizing he was within earshot. The headmaster's speech was a complete waste of time,barely worth listening. Night came and went fast enough. When morning came he was first in line for breakfast, the most important meal of the day. At least now they had bacon.

But now, His right hand holding a plate with pancakes and bacon drizzled in syrup. His let hand held a half-awake Valkyrie away.

"Paannncakessss" was her only response.

"Mine, not yours. They are servin over there." Jaune tilted his head in the direction of the catering area. "Bacon is better anyway"

The statement snapped the girl out of her sleepy state into a state of combat focus. Her eyes now aware and narrowed, focused on the subject who stated such heresy.

"Say that again." She demands

"Bacon. Is. Better." Jaune complies unblinking, unafraid. " The syrup makes it better."

"Fight me." The Valkyrie commands, standing at full height.

"Sure." Jaune meets her gaze, having to look down to meet eye to eye. After a full minute both looks soften, as though an unsaid conversation just took place.

"Did you say syrup on bacon?" She asked. " Rennie never puts syrup on our bacon."

" Its a secret, momma says if our recipe secrets are revealed, either the grimm or the government would find a way to ruin it." Jaune states. "I need to show these sheep how to cook a real meal. This place is disappointing." A sheep faunus looks up for a moment, then goes back to his breakfast, recognizing the figure of speech. The girl has a beaming smile on her face now.

"You and Rennie need to meet, I bet you'd be super best friends like me and him! And maybe you and I... are we friends? Did we just become best friends?" The girl practically vomits her sentences out. Jaune gives a smile.

"What's your name hon?" He asks

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora exclaims.

"I am Jaune Sawyer, and yes I think we just became friends." He responds. Nora beams even more, like a firecracker just set off in her skull.

"I am happy to meet you Jauney. Now I gotta find food. And Ren. Food and Ren, oh my god I don't know where Ren is. I'll catch you later new friend!!" Nora skips slash sprints along, a energized expression and a red blush adorning her face.

"Such a nice girl, momma would love her." Jaune says. He proceeds to demolish his breakfast, goes for seconds, and demolishes that as well. Fed but far from dead he makes his way to the lockers.

Finding his locker is a bit of a challenge at first. After some assistance from a giant second year with a broadsword he understood the number system better. Looking away from his locker number he notices a white haired girl and a redhead girl in his way

* * *

"Pardon me darlins. Yur in front of my locker." Someone says, interrupting the pairs one-sided conversation. Pyrrha looks at the newcomer. Taking note of his wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She then looks behind herself, then back at him with embarrassment.

"Oh! pardon me" Pyrrha says. stepping away

"No worries Miss Red." He responds. Not paying her any more mind. Weiss Schnee, however, payed mind. Now to her AND him.

"Excuse me, do you even know who she is?" She asks the Blonde with an uppity attitude. He turns to the white haired girl. His back to Pyrrha, She notices not only the the rough buckle straps holding his apron in place, but the harness over his sweater.

"Of course not, we just met." He says. Pyrrha is surprised for a moment. Her dread quickly shifts to confusion, than to happiness. The young mans dialect and accent hints at a more rural upbringing. He had to have been raised outside the kingdoms. Finally, Someone didn't know her-

"Shes Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss exclaims._ 'Goddammit'_ Jaune Looked at Pyrrha after equipping his sword.

"Hi Pyrrha, im Jaune Sawyer." He reaches his hand out with a smile. She grips his hand firmly. smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you Jaune."

"You are kidding me. She doesnt ring a bell?" Weiss questions. '_Shut up dammit_' Jaune looks at her inquisitively. "Mistral Champion?" He is still looking at her.

"She has won four times in a row." Jaune resumes equipping his gear, indifferent. As he is about to grab his backup she practically screams. "For god sake shes the mascot of Pumpkin Petes!"

* * *

For Jaune. Time froze, he was six years old again. his mama held his hand in front of a Massive factory. Pumpkin Petes brand plastered over the entryway. His mama is holding a big sunflower in her other hand.

"_This used to be a meat packing factory Jaune. A while before you came into our lives the family worked here with many others. Than a Bigshot suit came in. Bought the whole thing. We were told in our final work week to prep the place for a new__ product before we were let go." Mommas hand shook around his, not the usual shaking either._

_"We had to take apart our entire workplace before we were kicked to the street. second to last day, there was an accident. You're brother Tom. You never got to meet him. He was a good boy. He would have loved you very much. He was killed in the accident. So were a couple of others." Momma crouched, laying the sunflower right outside the entrance. "They swept it under the rug, and families that have been here for generations were out of work. forced to leave their home to find more work if they could. A month after, this fucking cartoon pumpkin is smiling at us. My boy died for fucking cereal. " Momma was sobbing now,Jaune put his arms around his momma._

_"Don't be sad mama." Such a simple statement from a child. She put her arms around his, tears fell into his hair._

* * *

Jaune Slammed.the locker door shut, the resounding slam startling the snow haired girl. He looms over Weiss. His bangs cover his vision partially, giving him the look of a wild man. She takes a step back.

"Do not EVER say that again." He growled. "Do not bring up that tarty fucking brand of flakeshit soup to me ever again." Ripping open the locker, He grabbed the large yellow cased weapon. equipping it on his back, he turns to Pyrrha with a smile."See you at initiation."

It was later when Jaune stood at the cliff, letting his boiling anger settle into a simmer, breathing practices letting him forget the white haired bitch. He was not impressed with beacon that much. Headmaster Ozpills speech was boring. Stuff about wasted potential. If anything was a waste of potential, it was that sorry excuse of a dinner. He had more variety on a tuesday night back home. There were two meats, TWO meats, ridiculous. He ate what he could and shut down into sleep mode. Breakfast brought similar disappointment, although he may have made a friend. A cheery girl named Nora. Maybe another friend in Pyrrha, if his somewhat violent reaction didn't scare her off.

"Jaauunneyy!" speak of the devil. The red-head with electric blue eyes was making her way towards him. She wore a pink and white getup that oozed passion and violence. she was dragging her giant hammer in one hand, and a sleepy looking fellow dressed in green. "I am so glad you are here! This is my bestie Rennie!" She shook the boy "RENNIE! This is JAUNE SAWYER, he's our first friend!"

Lie Ren took one look at Jaune Sawyer, and felt two distinct conflicting emotions. One was joy, because Nora befriended someone new. Said person seemed to appreciate Nora's presence than simply tolerate it. The other was dread, because Nora found someone like her, just a boy. This was not jealousy, this was fear for the rest of the student body.

"I am Lie Ren, hello." he said neutrally. Jaune gave a Nora-esque smile. Lie Ren shivered.

"Nice to meet you Ren! Nora told me you were besties. Once this is over, I would love to make a proper lunch for you guys. Even if we don't end up on a team, I would like to be friends." Jaune Sawyer made his move. straight and to the point. He promised himself he would make friends. Make no mistake He loved his family, but making friends outside the family was kind of hard. Visitors always left before morning, and meanies were taken care of to keep the family alive. Ren' heart did warm at the gesture.

"That sounds nice, I would love to."

The others began arriving. Among them Ruby and her yellow sister. He gave them a wave and a smile. He did the same for Pyrrha who had a cloudy look until she saw him wave at her. Jaune did not pay much attention to the others after that, Ozpill was talking, and although he was boring he had to to try to listen.

" You are going to start by being launched into the forest." _I wonder if mama will get my letter. I know she will be excited to hear how im doing especially now that I have made friends. " _Your objective is to retrieve a relic from the forest." _Maybe I was too harsh on the food. After all it could be different each day. I think I will still have a little hunt today, my friends deserve fresh ingredients. _"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." _Well that's neat._

The students began launching one by one. Jaune turned to the headmaster.

"Thank you Mister Ozpill, I am sure glad you are helping us make new friends alreaDEEEE-" Jaune went flying through the air._ I should ask Ren if he is vegetarian, oh god I hope he isn't, meat is too good!_

Headmaster Ozpin watched the young man fly through the air. The boys sword had caught his attention immediately. He had not seen that blade for over a decade and a half. The young man's appearance raised many questions.

"sir, did he just call you Ozpill?" Glynda asked.

* * *

Landing was easy for Jaune. Curling into a ball mid-air he let himself fall where he would. Using his aura to reinforce his body, he braced himself for eventual impact. He couldn't see where he was going but he should be land-

CCCRRASSHH

'A_h there we_ _go' _As he felt his motion slow to nothing he peaked an eye open. Seeing he stopped, he started with his head to look around. He then tested each arm and leg individually to check for possible damage and movement hindrance. He mentally cheered once he was checked out fit as a fiddle.

Standing up he noticed the giant track he left in his crater-like landing. looking up he noticed what used to be a thick tree. Used to be, as he shattered the center of the tree apart when he crashed through it. The bushy top of the tree now sunk to what remains of the stump. Jaune thought it looked like a shorter tree compared to the rest. To him that was funny.

'N_ow hold on a sec, there are suppose to be grimm here?' _As though on que, Several Beowolves emerged from around the fallen tree. With a smile Jaune pulls out his sludge. While giving it a few one handed test swings, a new Beowolf leaps from behind the sunken tree. Jaune quickly grabs the handle with both hands. His aura is channeled into the sludgehammer, reinforcing it. He arc-swings it right to left. Straight into the beowolfs face.

CRACK

The impact shatters half of the beowolf's face. Its jaw exploding into black gore. There is barely a head left as the swing exits left. Jaune lets the momentum of the swing spin him. He force stops in the direction of the next Beowolf. He swings upward, quite literally removing the head and neck from the spine with sheer force.

The head flies into the air as viscous fluid sprays upward. Jaune is lightly sprinkled by black rain. The last beowolf rushes forward to tackle Jaune. Said man does not hesitate as he turns and swings downward, straight into the Beowolf's head. Its entire body is stopped dead as its head disappears onto the earth. Jaune is still for a moment, before he pulls upward, his hammer drenched in black fluid.

The entire fight was over in less than 10 seconds. Jaune's smile never let up the whole time. He quickly used the grass to brush the gore of his hammer. Slipping it back on his waist he pulls out a flaying knife and gets to work on the grimms corpses. So fixated on his work he does not notice the newcomer behind him.

Pyrrha watched his direction during freefall and headed his way as soon as she could. Even with his sudden violent reaction to Pumpkin Petes he treated her like any other. The hostile reaction with Weiss, and his smile after solidified her goal. She arrived to the scene to see Jaune stuffing grimm meat into his satchel. She looks at the scene in a mix of confusion and growing horror. Not only did he run into Grimm, he was picking apart the corpse, for what? He looks up at her arrival and smiles.

"Partners then?" He says. Pyrrha nods quietly, than points at his satchel. " Oh, don't worry, its sealed up tightly. Grimm meat decays faster in open air." That was not her concern, and she had at least a dozen questions. At this point, however, they were partners. She much preferred the slightly erratic boy that barely knew her, over the heiress that knew TOO much about her. He stands and points his thumb behind him.

"So, I know we are lookin for relics, I dare say that cave looks like a neat place to start."

* * *

"Ruby, where is your partner?" Yang asks her sister in an open field. She found her partner in the quiet Blake, yet Ruby's was no where to be scene.

"IM STILL UP HERE YOU IDIOT!" Oh.

Suddenly Jaune and Pyrrha rush through the treeline on a dead sprint. They both brake at the sound of Weiss's voice. As much as Jaune did not appreciate her attitude earlier, she was a classmate and potential friend. What to do however? A lightbulb dinged brightly in Jaune's head. he pulls out his sludge. He quickly pulls a cap off the bottom and pulls a loop out from inside. He begins swinging it in a circular motion. He reinforces his arm and weapon with his aura. The spinning increases speed.

"Weiss! Drop!" Jaune yells. Weiss drops with no other option. Jaune starts running. When Weiss is halfway to the ground he lets the swing move forward. He offers no resistance, allowing the weapon to literally pull him through the air. He collides with Weiss making sure she hits his chest and not the weapon. That would be awkward. Weiss looks up at him.

"You can fly?" She asked.

"Hell no, but we are falling AND landing with style!" He responds, quickly swapping their positions so that his back will hit the ground. He reinforces his body with aura.

They did not land with style. Not at all. The landing was blunt, simple, and made a resounding crash. Straight into the relic temple. As Weiss realized she wasn't dead, the smell of old gore invaded her nostrils. She quickly lifted herself from Jaune's chest.

"Thank you." She says. He simply smiles getting up.

"Anything for a friend darlin." He responds.

"That's cute you two but... Nevermore?" Its Yang that says this. Everyone began looking for the nevermore only to see, or hear, nothing.

"Where did it go?" Ruby asks this question.

"It went back in the direction of the mountains." Blake spoke up, her eyes on the avian grimm since it had dropped Weiss.

"So wait, did it really just piss off?" Yang asked. Everyone stared in the mountains direction for a moment.

"Looks like it." Blake answered.

"Well that's convenient-" A rumble from the trees forewarned them of the Ursa that bursted through. It stumbled and fell over, literally ridden to death by one Nora Valkyrie. Ren and came through next.

"Nora! Ren!" Jaune called out. Nora rushed over, Ren taking his time having to chase a raging Ursa. As Ren reunited with the group, Nora waved a chess piece in his face.

"Look Ren, Jaune had Chess pieces stuck in his back. He gave me one!"

"I think that's a relic Nora." there was a piece for each pair. Jaune and Pyrrha shared the same piece as Nora and Ren. Ruby held the same kind as Yang.

"Looks like we are wrapping up here. lets get back-"

PBSSSSHHH

A giant Deathstalker plows through the treeline into the field. Jaune tilts his head.

"Huh, I wondered where you went."

The Deathstalker let out a insectoid screech making its way towards the group.

"Alright, Rubes- Darlin I want you keeping your distance." Ruby eeped but started moving back. "Cat ears, you and Ren work on the tail. Everyone else keep dividing its attention. The black haired girl, Blake, looked at him in shock while Ren acknowledged the border. "Nora." She looks at him. "Lets break its fucking legs" She is beaming.

The group rushes the Deathstalker, Jaune and Nora are smacked away by the front pincers. Yang offers them cover, firing shotgun shells into its side. They quickly recover and go on the offensive again.

"Nora! its nubby legs!" the two swing their respective hammers into the legs of the creature. Its bone like armor is strong, however, and refuses to submit despite the beatdown. Nora's powerful swings make the legs rattle and shake its balance. Jaune focuses his hits on a particular leg. Ruby was covering from afar, firing round after round to distract it from the others. She paced her shots, not wanting to risk hitting her teammates.

The Deathstalker was ancient, and smarter than it looked. It seemed to recognize the strategy being used against its and started moving erratically. Ren got smacked with its tail into the treeline. Nora sputtered than revved up like an angry engine. She leaped high and swung and electric charged swing right atop of the Deathstalker. her swing forced the bone carapace to crack open before it knocked her off. Jaune however heard the crack, he knew the sound of bones breaking well.

"Pyrrha!" The Spartan gives herself some distance and looks over to him. " I wanna pin this biscuit! When I throw my sludge. use your semblance! Cat Ears! get that tail retrained!"

As Jaune leaps into the air the team flows in tandem. he channels his aura into his sludge as his arm winds up. he sends it careening down. Pyrrha uses her semblance, increasing the hammers speed and power. The weapon kisses the Deathstalkers "cheek". The force pushes the hammer through bone, pushing it hilt deep. The impact all but knocks the Grimm into unconsciousness. It balance however goes out the window as its splayed on the ground.

Weiss summon its gravity glyphs over the creature to keep it in place. Blake uses gamble shroud to restrain the creatures tail. Jaune lands on the creature as it begins to struggle again. He reaches for Crocea mors than hesitates.

_It would take a while to hack it with this antique. hhmmm ah!_ Jaune smiles, a quite vicious smile the others would recall. He reaches for his back and grips the handle firmly. He pulls it out of his sheath. Saw teeth, dyed red from who knows what rest on the strip of the blade, feeding into the inner mechanisms in-cased in a yellow shell. Jaune grips a leather handle atop the small engine. He channels his aura through both hands.

And it revs.

Jaune goes for the tail first. Black fluid sprays everywhere as Jaune forces the chainsaw through the base of the tail. Not unlike a lumberjack and a tree, if the tree could bleed and screech. The others could only look in horror and shock at the scene. Ruby watches from her scope in disbelief. her sister shared the same expression. although much closer to the event. Weiss is open mouthed as she witnesses the gruesome display.

As his chainsaw finally severs the tail entirely, its blood sprays everywhere, on everyone. Weiss feels black blood splatter into her mouth and she gags, her glyphs dissappear. The deathstalker leaps forward. Knocking Jaune off, it attempts to escape into the field. Jaune is up and running after it already. His Chainsaw held high above his head.

The Deathstalker feels the effect of blood loss and slows down the farther it goes. it does not get far before Jaune goes for several of its legs. He cuts through them swiftly. The creatures movement slows to almost nothing as Jaune leaps atop the creature. Revving up the saw, he drives it into the crack. The innards are shredded beyond repair. The creature already a lost cause, finally dies. but Jaune doesn't stop. He drags it through the carapace, pulling it towards the front before dragging it down.It opens the dead creature like butter, the face is split in two before Jaune stabs the saw into the remans of the face. like a twisted mixer he blends it to black paste.

As the others followed Jaune they stopped at a distance. As he rips out the chainsaw he holds it above his head spinning. They watch confused as Jaune continues to spin and move haphazardly with the saw. The chainsaw screeches loudly into the sky. Only Nora recognized it at the moment. When the other thought back to this moment they would realize he was dancing.

* * *

"Jaune Sawyer, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. you form Team Juniper, led by Jaune Sawyer." As Ozpin announces this he tries not to grimmace. After retrieving the newly christened teams RWBY and JNPR they were sent to be showered immediately. A majority of them were covered in Grimm fluid, Weiss Schnee had a checkup with medical to make sure she had no problems. She had swallowed some of the tar, and although she threw it up immediately, the staff wanted to be safe.

Ozpin and the staff saw EVERYTHING. When Jaune pulled out his "last resort" Everything changed. Instead of using Crocea Mors, he used an industrial chainsaw to tear apart the ancient grimm. Even the boisterous Professer Port turned silent at the brutal display. Others took it far worse, Glynda comforted Peach as she threw up into a garbage bin.

Despite this, Jaune did not do anything wrong. His methods were horrifying, but effective against the Grimm. He rallyed the others together to effectively tag team the deathstalker. He would have to talk to team JNPR, sans Jaune, to discuss moving forward from here. Glynda already has the Chainsaw banned from duelling for safety reasons.

Said young man Smiled and gave a salute. While Everyone else was emotionally between stunned and numb. To the sidelines, Cardin Winchester watched the stage.

"Boys, watch out for that one, keep your distance." he said to his team. They were one of the first teams to wrap up. Cardin watched highlights of the early performances as he returned. He saw the two teams live as the reunited and felt his lunch try to escape his stomach at the grande finale. as they walked off stage they could still smell the aroma of dead grimm on some of them. Jaune seemed unaffected the whole time.

Just what kind of fucked family did this kid come from?

* * *

_16 1/2 years ago. Southern Vale._

"Move faster Nubbins! god knows if Grimm or society is on their way right now!" Drayton Sawyer and his family were scouring the remains of a crashed aircraft. Ironic enough, they had nothing to do with it. They saw the burning metal beast coming down, and felt the earth shake as it crashed. Others would look down on scavenging, but life was hard in this part of the land. You could only count on your wits and family.

"Fuck off Dray! Why ain't Tex out here helpin us?"

"Watch your tone with me, Tex has his own work. you don't hear Chop Top complaining."

"Chop top dumber than shit-"_SMACK _"Ah! goddammnit!"

"Don't insult your brother even if its true." Drayton left Nubbins mumbling and grumbling. He headed over to the other side Where brother 'Tink' and momma Verna were looking through luggage. Tink was working on a small safe with a hacking tool.

"Tink, what you got?"

"Not sure, this safe has air circulation going through it. no idea why. just...about... got it."

The mall safe clicks open and a sound is erupting from the safe. Both men are confused, opening the door all the way. A crying infant is securely locked in its cradle. Verna, upon hearing the wails of an infant, bolted upright. A fire lit within the dead inside woman. Maternal instincts reacted, as she moved with a speed unseen in years. She flings both men aside, getting a good look inside the safe.

"Oh my goodness, hold on sweetie. I'm coming." She removes the infant from the cradle. Drayton gets up to see Verna cooing at the child. The baby already calming down in her arms. "Oh Drayton, he's blonde. just like how Tom was when he was born."

"They must have secured the baby before the crash." Tink thought out loud. Nubbins came around with a sheathed sword.

"Look guys, a sword! Is that a goddamn baby?" Drayton struck Nubbins again. "Ow! Drayton why?"

"Hush now, there's a baby. The way Verna is lookin at him. That's your family member." He walks over to Verna "Little feller got a name?" He looks down at the baby. The blue onesie styled like a bunny. A name on the chest spelled out 'Jaune'.

"Jaune huh? Jaune what?"

"Jaune who?" Nubbins interjected.

"Jaune Sawyer." Verna said lovingly with an air of finality. Drayton only grunted. Verna hasn't been this happy since before Tom passed. She already adopted him the moment she heard the cries. He turned to call out to the rest of the family.

"Pack it up boys, there's not much else here. Pigs will be here soon enough." He looks at Nubbins. "Bring that sword too. looks like a fancy antique."


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 13th of Friday

The air is still. The forest is calm. The shattered moon glows. A mist encompasses the forest floor. The animals are quiet. Even those that flourish in the night.

The dark bird beats its wings hard. It glides above the treeline. The trip has been long yet the night has only just begun. Dusk was only an hour or so ago, yet the forest atmosphere changed entirely. The bird could not help but think: _'Who the hell wants to camp here!?__'_ Besides stupid teenagers of course. There were some locals who stayed. People who have lived out in the province for generations. In spite of the fluctuating Grimm activity. It was part of the reason he was here.

The dark avian finally made it to its destination. It dives downward into the forest, maneuvering trees and their offending branches. Then pulling upward, spins, growing in size. It Changes shape before landing unto a thick branch a man. Qrow Branwen looks out to the shimmering water.

Crystal Lake. Formerly Camp Crystal Lake, what used to be a safe haven, a place to get rid of bad thoughts and feelings. Enjoy the good things in life. Grimm were monitored but far and wide, it was a struggle to find one if you tried. A place you could relax. A place thought secure.

Then a little boy died. A woman went mad, and several more people were killed before the nightmare ended. The place closed down, and attempts to re-open failed. Partially because of Grimm. Partially because of something else. Now the Camp houses are derelict, abandoned. The moss is growing over the foundations, slowly retaking the land.

Taking a relaxed position against the tree Qrow begins his watch of the lake. Ozpin gave him the rundown of the situation beforehand: Past and Present.

_"9 years ago. A young boy drowned in the lake. His mother, Pamela Voorhees, was employed as a cook. She blamed the children involved...and the staff, teenage boys and girls, for not watching them properly. No charges were made. A week later the staff was systematically butchered overnight. Some of the children were found dead from poisoning. By the time we got a huntsman to investigate the area the damage was done. Pamela fought arrest, and was swiftly killed."__"_

"_Case and Camp closed." Qrow had remarked then._

_"So it would be, yet Grimm activity has been erratic. They would start haunting the area frequently, only to disappear overnight themselves. It was only looking into the technical data, that I realized it."_

_"What?"_

_"How many missing person reports led to this location."_

It climbed steady over the years, but **hundreds **have gone missing in this area. People who were thought to have skipped town, travel, runaways. Many of them ended here, where the trail went cold. Qrow went door to door, or field to field with anyone who would talk with him. Using a recent girl who had confirmed to have gone missing, he posed as a concerned family member. They all said similar things. One of them, an older woman, stood out in particular to him.

_"She ain't missing. Shes dead."_ _She says, no hesitation. Like its just a fact. "People go missing around here they're gone for good."__Qrow looked at her stunned. She spoke with dread that a would send Ursa into a frenzy. Before he can even get another word she continues._

_"Outsiders come-they don't know where to walk. They bring trouble. We just want to be left alone, and so does **h****e**."_

* * *

His plan was simple, watch the lake for activity. Qrow was some hours into his watch. The lake had been calm, and no activity was occuring in the surrounding forest. He found himself starting to doze.

Than he heard it. A vehicle rumbling, one of those bands Yang listened to was blaring obnoxiously. Two humvees came out and lit up the lake with their floodlights. They braked hard. Parking on the beach, Young adults poured out of the vehicles. A half-dozen of them, with brains that make up less than that amount.

Immediately they began setting up. Qrow considered making them leave, but had an idea. They could draw out the presence here. If Ruby or Tai knew he was using these kids as bait...they wouldn't know. Tai barely knew what Ozpin had him do for the cause, ever since Raven...

The kids were pulling out coolers and booze, and Qrow wished he could go down there. But he was on a mission. Deciding to shut his eyes, he knew if something came, Grimm or not, he would **feel** it. It was something that came with experience. It kept him alive naturally, whether lt was Grimm or his semblance decided to act against him. Watching the kids holler and laugh, lulled into dark...

_**Shink**! **Shink**!_"AAAHHHH-Gh!"

The scream brought Qrow to awareness immediately. He looked outward to see the small rowboat out on the center of the massive lake. Abandoned for some time. There was a receding splash by the boat, and the girl on the boat was screaming. _'I heard a guy scream, is he drowning?'_ Looking out with his binoculars. He looked toward the boat. The girl was looking at the water distressed. He should probably-

Then a blade stabbed through the boat from below.

The girl screamed again. The blade immediately retreated back down, before rising up again just as fast. It sliced open The girls leg, and Qrow scrambled to get over there. His crow form beat its wings as hard as he could. His eyes could make out the blade coming up and down like a demented saw. His heart sank as the girl was cut too many times and fell over. He made it overhead right above the boat-

As the blade speared her through the abdomen. She gasped, and the blade dragged upward to her chest, surfing up to her collarbone like a sharkfin. The blade retreated, her movement ceased, and her body crumpled down. Her blood poured out of her ripped flesh, mixing with the water filling the sinking boat.

A pair of arms bursted out of the bottom of the boat. Grabbing her body by the ankles, the girl was dragged into the water. The rowboat, or what was left, quickly followed.

Qrow...did not know what to think. The suddenness of it. The brutality of it. His heart wrenched. _'That poor girl'_ Why couldn't he save her? Where the fuck were the rest of her friends? Why couldn't he have **sensed** it?

It wasn't just something that worked randomly. Growing up in the wilds, training to be huntsmen. He should have felt something off. Even the strange atmosphere of the place shouldn't have messed with him. He should know, he's been around the block, so to speak.

_'Wait, where are her friends?'_ He realizes. He starts flying toward the campsite. Looking toward the cars, everything is mostly where it was. The car are still present as well. He can account for two right now. _'Oh god' _He thought. _'How many are already dead?'_

As this reality sinks in, He sees bubbles near the beach. A shape rises from the water. A tall figure comes ashore, dragging the girls corpse by both ankles using his left hand. His right holding a weapon. Qrow lands on a nearby branch, watching the figure as it trudges by the dying bonfire pausing to look at it for a moment. The bonfire itself still glows bright enough to reveal the figure.

The "Man's" size is massive, Qrow had to guess at least six foot five. His build seemed strong yet he seemed slimmer than he should. A hunters jacket and worn pants were soaking, with multiple tears all over. Water dripped off the figure generously, yet he didn't seem bothered by it. It was hard to tell, as not only was the figure still, a fucking sack was over his head. There were two holes, but it was still too dark to tell anything. His weapon, a machete, glinted. The metal had no real shine, it seemed aged with wear and use.

Qrow realized that the figure wasn't still looking at the fire. It was looking at **him**, the figure raised his arm, as if he expected the bird to come. He pretended to act like a bird and moved to another branch, cawing. "Sackhead", as Qrow decided to call him, tilted his head. Then, just as quickly, he resumed his walk, dragging the girls corpse effortlessly behind him.

_'He's got some monster strength. I wonder how he'll fair against a real fight. With someone that can fight back.'_ He couldn't get too cocky though. For now he follows Behind in crow form. It was easy to follow the lumbering figure, who stopped to admire the forest for a moment, even picking a flower from the bushes.

It was hard,_ very hard_, to see the bodies left in his wake. These kids didn't even see him coming. A guy was pinned to a tree, a farmers rake impaled in the back of his head holding his body up. His pants down, likely in the middle of a piss. Another was simpler, a body who's head was **crushed** into nothing.

Deeper in the forest he sees a a pair of bodies out on a field, Resting on a blanket. a male slumped over a female. The blood and stab wounds on the males body tells him all he needs to know. There are more, he **knows** there are more. The woman's warning comes back to him. How many had he killed as Qrow slumbered? He was silent and deadly for sure, but Qrow should have sensed something! It had to be the forest.

Outsiders getting lost out here, it made sense now. Hell if he didn't use his Crow form he would have trouble navigating. Doesn't matter what happens tonight. He's telling Ozpin this place won't come back, camp is closed and staying that way. _'Its death. Like a miasma. The ground is tainted. Only the trees stay here and flourish. Flourish with blood.' _Only those without aura would be ignorant enough to come here.

Finally he sees it. A cabin up ahead. Dark and derelict, light seems absent this far deep. The front door is missing, leaving a rectangle of black. Sackhead disappears into the doorway of the house, the girl pulled along, still leaving a bloody trail. Qrow hears a thump inside. A dim light glows from within.

Taking a peak through a window, he sees the girl set to the side. Sackhead sits on an old bed, it sinks slightly under his weight. He seems to be looking at something in his hand, a flower. He gets up and sets it down on an unseen cabinet, before heading out the doorway.

Qrow turns back into a human the moment he enters the treeline, and enters the house. The moment the killer came back he'd- _'what__'_

Sitting on atop of a cabinet. Enshrined by flowers and other little trinkets, was a severed head. The hair was still blonde, and although the face was rotted, he could identify her as Pamela Voorhees. He had seen her photo beforehand, and he remembered his talk with the huntsman that killed her.

_"I felt pity for her, but she was a mad bitch. Had to be put down. Unregistered aura user, She was ranting about her son, his father being a bastard. Her madness made her unpredictable, but it didn't take long. In a hard strike I cut off her hand _**_and_**_ her **head**_. _They fell into the water and I dragged her corpse to the authorities.__"_

_"Who's the father?" Qrow had asked._

_"Unregistered. But if you believe her ranting...Elias Arc."_

_"You're kidding, the guy has seven daughters!"_

_"And if you believe Pamela, one son. I confronted him about it after, and he confessed to an affair. He denies the child being his but... well no point now."_

Qrow looks away from the severed head of Pamela Voorhees. Ozpin gave him the rundown beforehand of what was on file, even her mad claims. But the affair? That was new. Must have been true, why everything was dropped. Arc wanted to bury this. But where does Sackhead come into this? old friend? Loon taking refuge? Sea faunus maybe, that would explain the water-

His thought process stops again. At the foot of the bed is damaged wood, a name carved in. The last name was Voorhees, but the first name grabs his attention. It had to be coincidence. There was no way.

_"Poor shame about the boy. He was about my dear Nebulas age. They never **found** his body. but I won't forget, and now two of us won't. I owe it to the kid." The man looks out the window and takes a puff of his cigar._

_"His name was **Jaune**. And today is his Birthday."_

It was Qrows natural instinct, recognizing the sound of a blade cutting through air, that saved him. Throwing his body to the side, He rolls away. He draws Harbinger in gun mode. Sackhead is pulling his machete out if the floor as he fires.

Two shots drill directly into his chest. He takes a step back, but doesn't fall. The blood is oozing slowly out the fresh wounds, as a gold glow comes from under his skin. He swings at Qrow again, who dives under him. Firing off four shots into his back, Sackhead staggers forward from the shots. He spins his body delivering a horizontal slash at Qrow, who ducks. He delivers a hard kick to the man sternum, sending him into the Shrine. He rushes forward, firing two more rounds into his chest before switching Harbinger to sword mode.

**Shunk**!

He drove Harbinger deep. Under the Sackhead's ribcage through his back. He stops moving. Qrow watches for a second, than relaxes slightly. He reached for the dead mans mask.

As he gripped the bottom of the sack, a hand gripped his neck, _hard._ His aura the only thing keeping it from being crushed immediately. His left arm raises up to stop the machete wielding arm from coming down on his skull. He quickly plants both feet into the giants body, and kicks off, pulling his blade out in the process, tearing the mask. Blood sprays across the cabin floor.

Sackhead looked to the side, where pamela's head fell to the floor. He looked back at Qrow, who _felt_ the anger. He crossed the distance between them incredibly fast. A sudden shine on the blade told Qrow to back off. The machete scratched him, before Sackhead rammed him through the window.

Qrow, laying outside, touched his chest to feel wet and sticky. looking at his hand he saw red.

It was only a graze but the machete cut through his aura. Sackhead practically ate his bullets, hell he skewered the man. Yet he was still moving. There was no aura clash. No indication at all. He shouldn't be alive.

Yet he was, and Qrow had to roll away as Sackhead drove his machete into the ground where Qrow had lay. Having Used both hands, he sank the machete deep. Getting ready to pull it out of the ground, Qrow used this to move. Firing two shots into Sackheads shoulders, he used the open field to his advantage. Switching to sword mode, he sliced at the mans legs and arms. Hoping to immobilize him.

Yet Sackhead did not fold. Managing to pull out his machete he went at Qrow savagely. He was not slow by any means. But Qrow was a black blur in the night. Slicing at him from the side, barely gone before He could swing his blade around. Qrow would than change to his scythe to slash his black open. After that he either switched to slice at a limb or use his gun mode on the kneecaps. He changed his method and order of attack between all three modes, as Sackhead would learn to block certain strikes, forcing him to adapt constantly.

Finally, after Hours of cutting away at him. Sackhead fell back on the cabin doorframe. He sank downward, leaving a fresh trail of blood from his back to the wall. His Sack mask was ripped up revealing tuffs of blond hair. He began a slow crawl into the cabin. Qrow nearly sank to the ground as well. The bastard got some licks in, despite being at a disadvantage. Qrow wouldn't have lasted had the fight stayed indoors.

Going inside the cabin, he saw him picking up the severed head. He held it to his chest as if it was something precious. As Qrow trotted towards sunken shape, it tried to raise it machete arm again. Qrow wacked it aside, and gripped the sack, tearing it off without hesitation. Qrow took several steps back, eyes wide.

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

* * *

Ozpin watched the wide expanse of green shine in the early morning pass by the hovercrafts window. Right before dawn, Qrow activated his tracker, and sent Ozpin a single message.

Come to my location, ASAP, Bring Peter and Glynda. Tell Peter to bring his capture gear. Yes, that capture gear.

It threw him off slightly, but he trusted Qrow's word as Qrow trusted his. Glynda was Frustrated, but came regardless. She knew her expertise would not be asked unless it was required. Peter Port was another story. He was not given much details, Glynda only spared some beforehand, yet he was bubbling with excitement.

The Transport landed in the field. Ozpins attention immediately went to the abandoned cabin. Stepping out the smell of spilt Blood permeated the field. Glynda's nose curled at the stench.

"My gods, quite a scuffle occured here. Too much blood for one person, but no rotting Grimm?" Peter Inquired

"Oz, Here! Peter! Bring those restraints I asked for!" Qrow called to them from the cabins doorway. Motioning them to come to the cabin, he quickly went back inside.

The smell of blood and rot blended as the teachers entered. Looking forward, Qrow sits on an old chair. Glynda gasps at the body laying near the wall, an old tarp covering the body. Right next to Qrow, another body was on the bed. This one's limbs held down by chains looped around the bedframe. He was still, only looking at a molding ceiling.

"Found our Boogeyman Oz. Does he look familiar?" Ozpin moved forward to look at the bound man. His eyes did not miss the name on the front of the bed. Still, he was shocked at the face staring blankly at the ceiling, He turned his head to Ozpin. Ozpin's eyes widened at the face.

"Elias?" He whispered the question.

"Qrow, this body, did he..." Glynda whispered.

"Many more Glynda, so many more." Qrow shook his head. "I would ask Ironwood to bring a dropship, there are dead all over these woods."

* * *

"You are fucking mad Ozpin!"

"Not yet, I'm not that old yet."

"It's barely been a year! and you want him interacting with others already? In an enclosed space?!"

"The moment we removed him from Crystal Lake, we have made only progress."

"Look its bad enough you kept that head, making a fuckin shrine here. If any kids see it..."

"They won't. Its hidden, I've made sure of it."

"...I don't like it Oz, he's a liability. You can't trust him. You know his background as well as I do at this point."

"The staff are already aware and prepared. If I turned away students of such questionable backgrounds all the time, we would have much less dedicated huntsman defending this land. He can be an asset with time. Need I remind you, I trusted you and your sister many years ago?"

"...Raven broke your trust."

"You didn't."

* * *

_One year later__: Beacon arrivals_

Ruby Roses head spun as the Heiress stomped away. As she gained her bearings the Sun seemed to go dark. She saw muddy boots at her feet, and quickly looked up slightly torn jeans to see a figure blocking the sun. Her hand shielding her eyes, she got a good look at the figure. Tall and broad, he seemed to wear a dark hooded jacket zipped halfway. A simple grey shirt clung to his chest. His only indication of living was the movement of breathing on his chest. Movement, as he let out no sound.

Strange enough, a mask adorned his face. Off white with a bunch of tiny holes around the edges, mostly around the mouth. It reminded her of those violent ice skating sports from Atlas she heard Yang go crazy for at home. It was adorned With three red markings. One a wide arrow between the brow, and two marks mirroring each other on either cheek.

She Couldn't see his face, his back blocking the sun. Blonde hair peaked around the mask, hidden by his dark hood. He was just staring at her, she raised a hand in an awkward wave. His head tilted, like a curious animal. Suddenly he moved, grabbing her by the shoulders. She was on her feet, and he was back to staring at her. After a moment of silence he turned around, walking away slowly. She noticed the swaying machete at his hip as he left, aged metal gleaming.

* * *

She would not see him again till initiation. She was trying to traverse the forest to find Yang. Hearing a pack of Beowolves, she ran, hoping to find her sister. Following the howls, she arrived to the scene ready to fight.

Only to arrive at the end of it, dead grimm littered around her feet. She watched as the Dark stranger from earlier was rushed by a lone alpha. He swatted a lunging claw away with his machete. His "swat" severed that arm from the body at the joint. Grabbing the Alpha by the neck, he stopped it dead in its tracks, Beheading it without pause.

Than it was just them, surrounded by the vivisected corpses of Beowolf packs. The dark figures shoulders raised with each silent breath. He turned to Ruby, and she sucked in a breath. Her shiny silver eyes stared into void black holes, condemning them to be partners for the next four years.

"So uh...partners?" He tilted his head at her again. Than to her relief he seemed to nod. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

He lowered his head, as if in thought. Than he moved towards a fallen tree, and began slashing at the wood. The slashes were frenzied yet precise. He finished just as ruby arrived. She read the crude markings, and though he wrote with a blade, she read it clearly.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long Grabbed her sister. Pulling her into a nuzzling hug.

"Rubes! You made it! Come meet my partner." She gestured with her arm at the dark haired male. "This is Lie Ren, ain't he pretty?"

"Yaaang, boys don't wanna be called pretty." Ruby moaned.

"Don't be jelly Ruby. Say, wheres your partner at?" Yang wondered. Ruby's head snapped to the direction she came from, seeing no one in sight. Her partner gone.

"B-but he was just here! How did I lose him already!?"

"He is watching us from the treeline." Lie Ren, the new guy stated. Pointing past them, the sisters looked to see Ruby's partner, hidden partially by bushes and the shade provided by the trees. It took Yang a moment to register where he was. When she realised it, she still jumped.

"Holy FUCK!"

"Yang! language!" Ruby pushed her sister off. She looked back. "Its okay Jaune, Yang is good. come over here please?" Jaune waited a moment before moving. He waved through the bushes as though they weren't even there. Staying a few feet away, he towered over the group.

"Yang, This is Jaune, my partner. He can't talk. At least I don't think he can. Jaune this is my sister Yang." Ruby introduced them, Jaune's gaze fixed on Yang, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't let it show.

"See something on my face Jaune?" She couldn't tell if those black eyeholes were even looking at her face. His head was already looking down at her because of his massive height. Ruby took a quick opportunity look out ahead.

"Do you guys see those Pillars? maybe they have something to do with-" Everybody turned towards the forest. A massive thumping was coming from the treeline, too close, and too fast.

Multiple things happened at once. An Ursa emerged from the Forest. The massive shape shredded through bushes and foliage. Its body was raised, trampling towards Ruby like spiky black death

Before the others could react, Jaune was just...there. He grabbed Ruby, holding her tight to him he spun fast. Putting her out of harms way his blade glided, the spinning slash tearing the Ursa asunder. Its upper half flew several meters, along with the redhead riding it.

The encounter was over before anybody realized what happened. Ruby's face was to Jaune's chest. She could hear his heartbeat, twice as slow as a regular persons, so quiet you'd think he's dead. It didn't stop her face from reddening. Jaune stepped away from her, keeping a hand on her shoulder for a moment longer.

Meanwhile Yang and Ren took note of the redhead that flew off the upper half of the Ursa. They went to her landing zone to find her legs dangled in the air.

"Nora." Ren spoke. The girl immediately straightened and pulled herself to a sitting position rubbing her head. Seeing Ren and Yang, Her eyes grew enlarged and teary.

"Rennie! you already found a partner!?"

* * *

"Together You will be team Brownie (BWNN) Led by Blake Belladonna." The poor girl wanted to be anywhere else. From what They had seen during Initiation she was quiet, yet she and Ren were able to make a coherent strategy to evade the Nevermore and Deathstalker. Well... the Nevermore at least.

Jaune took care of the Deathstalker, while everyone else followed the plan and ran. Nobody saw how the fight went, only that Jaune met up with them not long after. He had this way of disappearing. It was starting to become a trend.

"Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Voorhees, Ruby Rose, step forward." They all stepped forward. There were many eyes on them. Most specifically Jaune. He still wore his mask, even now. Ruby wondered if he would ever take it off. At the least his hood was down, showing a head of lanky blond hair peaking out of the leather straps holding his mask to his face.

"You retrieved the Knight and Rook pieces. With Lie Ren's calm control of the situation you persevered, using your skills to the best of your abilities." He seemed to look at Jaune in that moment. If he noticed, Jaune didn't acknowledge it. "You are now Team Liver (LYVR) led by Lie Ren"

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

* * *

The following weeks were shockingly...calm for the team. Ren proved himself a proper leader, giving the team a routine to follow. Up at a proper time for breakfast, time limits on the bathroom, and of course study time together outside of class. Of course, he only had to worry about Ruby and Yang when it came to the morning routine.

Jaune... he was unusual. First awake, last asleep, They **never** saw him without his mask. It seemed almost glued to his face, but they decided early not to question it. Studying was strange with him, he still didn't speak, but Ren took time to go over subjects with Jaune, who would nod or shake his head in understanding. It was clear to Ren that Jaune while slow, was _not_ stupid. He was unusual, came from unusual circumstances, and Ren could understand that himself.

He engaged mostly with Ren and Ruby, a social wallflower herself. He wasn't hostile to Yang, but his stares made her uncomfortable sometimes. She wasn't sure if he was shyly crushing on her or thinking of ways to kill her. Shockingly patient with Nora as well.

Nora, while sad at first, perked up fast when she realized they were dorm neighbors. Team BRNN socialized with Team LYVR the most. Nora spent time with Ren whenever she could, and the two teams got along just fine. At least when it came to LYVR.

Pyrrha Nikos got along well enough, Nora not caring for her fame whatsoever. Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna were a different story. To say they were Yin and Yang would be all too literal, and partners to boot. Both teams were powerhouses, but BRNN struggled to build a proper foundation.

Weiss and Blake stayed apart whenever they could during the teams social meets. Jaune while distant, did his share and did not sabotage the team. Only disappearing for small periods of time. Ren couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same, had Ozpin not set them aside after the initiation ceremony.

_"I am sure you all have noticed that your companion Jaune is unusual." Ozpin had started, watching the faces of Team LYVR sans Jaune.__"He is a unique case, brought in from the wilds. As his team, I found it imperative you know the essentials in dealing with him. While Lie Ren is leader, its important you two listen closely." When none of them said anything, he continued._

_"We have spent the last year rehabilitating him from a horrible situation. Once we got him out of his previous living arrangements, we made slow but considerable progress. There are some things to know, Push him, and he **will** push back. His mask, its important to him. Removing it is his choice only. He cannot speak, but he does understand you. If you have a hidden sadistic streak for animals, drop it. No exceptions. If he disappears, he will return, we have made it so. Simply treat it as a long bathroom break if you will."_

_"Sorry but, Headmaster?" Yang Jumps in. "If there are so many concerns, why is he here?"_ _Ozpin seems to pause, taking a drink from his mug._

_"We have several students here with unique backgrounds. Do not worry, every teacher is informed. Every one of them can handle him. However, he will need your help to integrate with society proper. Before you judge him. Give him a chance."_

And so they did. He was their Silent Sentinel, and he gave them very little trouble. By now the team was pretty comfortable around him. Even BWNN became comfortable around him. The student body quietly tolerated him. He wasn't a threat.

This changed one day, during lunch. Nora was telling Ren about a pancake dream as Yang teased Weiss. Blake sat at the opposite end of the Schnee heiress, nose in her book. Jaune, who seemed to look at his already empty tray blankly, turned his head up at a sudden cry of pain. Ruby noticed, as did Ren. Both teams turned to the direction of the noise

"Ow! Stop, please!" Velvet, a faunus second year, cried as Cardin Winchester right hand pulled on her long bunny ears.

"Ha, they are real after all!" He laughed with his teammates. This is the first time Team LYVR saw the infamous team CRDL in action. They had heard of the teams bullying of other students, but never saw it till now. Blake was disgusted but looked away, everyone more or less had the same reaction. Ruby heard Jaune inhale deeply, turning to him, only to realize he was gone.

A dark shadow passed other students as it glided over. It was only a second after Ruby realized Jaune was gone. In that second he already had his right hand wrapped around Cardin's offending wrist. The bully's head snapped to yell at the offender, only to realize he had to look up.

When he did, he saw death. It wore a mask like the grimm, but with no mouth and dark pits for eyes. The seven foot tall blonde towered over the six foot bully. But Cardin refused to just fold.

"What the fuck? what do you want freak!" Jaunes grip tightened, making him let go of velvet, who stepped away. She watched in both fear and awe of the dark man. "Ow! Let me go asshole!" Cardin swung his left fist into Jaunes face. No Aura activated, Jaune didn't budge. His grip only tightened.

Cardin was not a weakling by any sort. He was, by strength alone, one of the strongest first years. This meant nothing to Jaune, who's tightening grip made Cardin Panic. He started punching Jaunes Body frantically.

"Help me!" He screamed. Russel, grabbing two dinner knives to make up for his weapons, leaped at Jaune. Jaune's gaze never left Cardin. His left arm suddenly snapped up, grabbing Russel by his throat mid jump. The small agile man dangled in his monstrous grip. He stabbed and slashed at Jaune arms repeatedly, trying to make his grip loosen. No aura activated, as the sleeve became bloodied and torn. Even as Dove stabbed a knife into Jaunes shoulder, there was no response from the giant.

The student watched in shock as Jaune took every hit as though CRDL were only Children. Team LYR and BWNN were too stunned to act. Cardin fell to one knee, and Jaune launched Russel. He used his left elbow to K.O. Dove with one strike. It bypassed his Aura entirely, you could hear the crack as Doves jaw broke. Sky tried to run, he was grabbed, pulling him around front before pulling him close for a headbutt. He was out immediately.

Jaune then grabbed Cardin's other wrist as he attempted to punch Jaune in the face again. Cardin's arms were now crossed in Jaunes grip. The boy was forced to his knees, Jaune began pushing the boy to bend him backward. He was screaming, begging him to stop, Jaune didn't care.

"Jaune please stop, its done! " Ruby was at his side. She didn't dare touch Jaune, his eyes were no longer the pale blue that she saw in initiation, they were black marbles. She kept herself in his vision, trying to draw the dark giants attention. As she spoke the blue swirled around the black. His limbs stopped. He hesitated, her voce seemed to reach him. Velvet than whimpered, by instinct more than choice, and his eyes went dark again. To her horror he was about to resume.

Purple energy locked around Jaune's hands. Glynda Goodwitch strode forward. She forced Jaune's grip to loosen. Cardin whimpered as he crawled on his back away from the monster. He passed out not long after.

"Lunch is over, everybody move on to class!" Glynda Yelled. The student left fast. Only LYVR stayed as Glynda activated a device in her palm. A blue light emitted from it, forming a figure in front of Jaune. Ruby was scared of what it might do to Jaune. Than a voice was heard.

"_Jaune, my **special** boy..."_

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

* * *

Jaune wasn't seen for the rest of the day. LYVR wouldn't see him until sunday night. He entered the dorm room silently. He nodded at his teammates, than sat on his bed. Ruby took the initiative and sat next to Jaune on his bed. She slowly put her hand over his, making sure it was within sight of his mask. Her hand gripped his softly.

"We still care about you Jaune. You are apart of this team, our friend, okay." His head tilted to her direction at her words. She was relieved to see pale blue eyes again.

Ren took his other side, silently in agreement. The incident reinforced what he already knew, he figured it was Velvet's animal features and harmless nature that set off Jaune. He would simply keep a closer eye on him.

Yang sat by ruby, still unsure of herself. Jaune was strange, sure but he never laid a hand on his team. He didn't even try to harm Ruby during his episode, just ignored her. She was more upset at herself for not stepping in. She was gonna smash the rest of CRDL when they stepped in. Then Russel stabbed Jaune, who started to bleed unto the floor, his aura seemingly inactive. The blood dripped profusely, yet he was so indifferent to it.

Monday was quiet, people kept their distance from Jaune. It wasn't all bad, CRDL's bullying stopped with an almighty halt. The boys turn the other direction at the sight of Jaune. Others who would engage in such activity, they stopped at the sight of the dark sentinel. He seemed to have put the fear of the Gods into every bigot and bully. There was, however, a new fear within the student body. Fear of a dark giant, with black eyeholes that tear into your soul.

Later that week, Velvet was in the library. A dark figure blocked her way suddenly. Too distracted herself to notice, Jaune grabbed her to avoid collision. The Bunny Faunus looked up in fear for a moment as Jaune just stared. His arm reached up slowly for Velvets ears. She shut her eyes, bracing. A soft touch caressed her ears. She looked up at Jaune, seeing for her first time his blue eyes. He ends his petting with a final stroke of both ears, before moving along.

* * *

The Semester resumed without much excitement. The team grew closer, slowly learning sign languages to better engage with Jaune and improve team coordination. A field trip to forever falls reminded Team LYVR of Jaunes simple nature. Small animals, in a strange irony, gravitated to Jaune, who sat on a log after collecting his sap.

Even team BWNN seemed to be working better. Weiss and Blake's Dynamic was still tense, but improving. Blake was embracing her role of leader with some help from Ren and support from Pyrrha and Nora. Things were looking up for both teams

Of course, as the water stills, Oum throws a stone at it. Both teams were having lunch in town. The Faunus group, White Fang, were apparently committing robberies around town. Primarily Small stores that sold Dust. Weiss was of course upset about the robberies. Blake claimed that it didn't make sense for the white fang to rob for dust. This continued verbally for the next hour till it finally came to a head.

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The sentence itself said a lot. Her Bow twitch seemed much more noticeable now. She was gone before anyone could make a remark. Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Do you think... Blake is a Faunus?" Jaune's signing was slow. But Ruby felt her face redden as he finished.

_"You...not...notice?"_

* * *

Blake was currently overlooking the docks where the White Fang were suppose to arrive. She wanted to be wrong so desperately. The White Fang didn't work with criminals. Even with Adam going to more extreme measures, it was for their people, not for personal gain! She had been gone for several days, but her team wouldn't understand, she had to do this.

Although she had enhanced senses, and advanced stealth training, she still jumped at the hand that brushed her back. She spun, ready to cut at the offender, before freezing at the sight of Jaune's mask. His visage had become so iconic, it was impossible not to associate him without his mask, and visa versa. He signaled to her slowly

_"Why...here?"_

"I came here to investigate the White Fang. why are you here?"

_"Weiss..worried...asked...to look"_

It was Weiss of all people asking for help in finding her. In spite of their fights, in spite of their barely functioning partnership, Blake's heart tightened. Weiss had asked Jaune, The masked demon.( although she would **never** say that in front of LYVR. Let alone Ruby, who took a defensive shine to Jaune from the beginning.) That reminded her.

"How did you find me?"

_"Found.. scent... followed"_

Before she could ask the dark enigma anything else, bullheads arrived at the docks. She told Jaune to either help her or stay back. As she left, Jaune silently followed. She did not say anything about messaging the others.

Reality hit Blake hard that night. The White Fang were in fact the ones robbing stores of dust. They were under the command of one Roman Torchwick. She tried to appeal to her former comrades, it failed. Even if She was recognized as the daughter of Ghira and Kali, she would still be a traitor, a defector, turncoat to their cause.

Jaune was hidden in the shadows, allowing her to talk to her former comrades in vain. The moment Roman had enough, and ordered his men to fire, he moved. He moved blake around him, and tanked several rounds meant for Blake. They drilled into his back, it kinda tickled.

The White Fang were faunus, most having senses that gave them an edge over the average person. They didn't see Jaune coming. While armed, they were not armored, and while there were exceptions like Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, the majority did not have aura.

When Jaune came down on them with his old blade, it carved through them like red butter. The first one he hacked the arm off, the man barely able to scream before his head was removed. Jaune did not break stride, splitting the next ones head open with a downward slash. He ripped and teared through the grunts, severing limbs at the joints, bisecting bodies at the waist.

Blake and Roman were engaged in their own fight.

"Why? why are they working with you of all people!?" She screamed as she dogged the smooth criminal. Although on the defensive, he smirked at her.

"Don't act all high and mighty girly. I got the goods people need. It's just business really." She rushed him, and Gambol Shroud clashed with Roman's cane in a deadlock.

"Things can't be so desperate." The criminal headbutted her, before kicking her away from him. Turning Gambol Shroud to gun mode both aimed at each other in a standstill.

"Its not about desperation. Its about what people want, and what they are willing to do."

It was the splatter of blood that hit Blake that disrupted the fight. Roman, confused looked to Blakes right, only to leap away from Jaunes downward slash. LYVR's Dark Sentinal was covered in blood. Most of it was not his despite his clothes being covered in new cuts and holes. His machete was darkly stained from an excess of red fluid. He hounded after Roman. It was a dance for the two. Roman-who parried the machete away best he could, and Jaune-who came after him with slash after slash unrelenting. The masked giant hit with incredible force.

Jumping back, he fired a high caliber round into Jaunes eyehole. The giant stopped for a moment, and Roman thought the battle won for a moment, before the machete suddenly slashed Downward, slicing **through **the cane, staggering Roman. An upward slash followed cutting through the Aura and the muscle fibers in Roman's arm

Roman leaped back, but Jaune was on his trail. As the criminal backpedaled towards the warehouses where more White Fang were moving to help. Blake moved to assist Jaune, but as she turned the smell of blood truly hit her as she saw the carnage Jaune left in his wake. Her knees buckled, and she wept wide eyed at the field of the dead.

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

* * *

As Team LYVR and BWNN arrived on the scene, any thoughts they had came to a screeching halt. The fighting had moved deeper into the docks, leaving the gory remnants for all to see. Faunus were everywhere, in pieces. There wasn't a single body that didn't have a limb or more missing. Ruby thought she was gonna be sick. Pyrrha was already throwing up, after looking at a faunus uneven severed in half at the shoulder. Its dead eyes gazing upward in shock.

"We need to find them." Ren said already on the move. They didn't talk about what they saw. They already knew the cause, not far they saw Blake, who stared at the ongoing battle.

She was on her knees, partially covered in blood. She was starring blankly, shellshocked, Weiss came to her side immediately.

"Blake? Blake talk to me." Weiss tried to get Blake's attention. She was mumbling to herself. tears fell down her cheeks yet she didn't seem to blink.

"Didn't hesitate.. he.butchered.them... every single one..kill us all." Weiss followed her sight, seeing why everyone else was seemingly paused. Ren spoke.

"We have to get to Jaune. If he doesn't stop, we need to intervene before he starts going after others. Weiss contact Ozpin, stay with Blake." Weiss looked down to Blake as The others moved, hearing her whisper:

"Shot him in the **eye**...barely fazed him..**inhuman**."

Jaune, who was fighting the White Fang, alone. The White Fang, who were getting slaughtered by the masked demon. He made no sound, but moved and slashed at them with zero hesitation and all effort. Taking out many with simple brutish cuts and stabs, he dodged a majority of their shots with inhuman speed. Any hits he received were tanked, and he gave back what he received tenfold.

Pinning a grunt to the wall, he grabbed the arm of a faunus about to axe him. Adjusting his grip to the bicep in a millisecond he pressed a foot to the mans armpit and pulled. The socket didn't resist as the arm was removed from its body, kicking the soon dead man away. Immediately he slid the machete out to behead another attacker, letting the body slide down, a bloody trail following. The remains of the White Fang fought in a panic, becoming more and more disorganized each second fighting the undying brute. Jaunes presence making them more frenzied the longer they fought.

LYVR and BWNN moved in to hopefully mitigate damage. The White Fang still had numbers left, and Jaune while not the fastest, was dropping their numbers every other second. The two teams hoped whoever they could knock out could be spared, unnoticed by Jaune amongst the gore. The grunts themselves fought frantically, borderline rabidly.

Ruby took note of the Bullhead providing reinforcements. She also saw Roman Torchwick, his arm bleeding, leg limping. His cane was nowhere to be found.

"Monster..fucking monster.." he whispered to himself. As the Bullhead lowered he yelled at the White Fang entering the battle. "You idiots, he's going to slaughter all of you!"

"Our brothers need our help."

"You're funeral." As Roman got in he disappeared from Ruby's sight. Teams LYVR and BWNN engaged the White Fang Reinforcements. The Bullhead hadn't left yet. Which was strange. Ruby figured Roman was arguing with the pilot over leaving.

Whatever they decided inside that Bullhead didn't matter. As the transport began to raise, a dark mass landed on the front. It forced its way in. The Bullhead began to sway erratically before crashing into the ground. Whatever White Fang that survived the initial crash were burning alive. As Roman limped out of the wreckage, the screams were silenced.

A spear, most likely from a White Fang member, speared Roman in the back. His Aura, what was left, tanked the hit. It shattered, however, unable to stop it from digging deep into his body. Roman fell over with a cry, unable to move anymore.

From the burning wreckage Jaune emerged. He was partially on fire himself, yet he ignored it. The flames licked at his shoulder, arm, and back. Yet, he **ignored** it. His machete was set aflame as well, making him a literal part of the inferno.

He walked toward Roman slowly, but for Roman he was far too fast. the criminal was whimpering, begging him to stop.

"Come on man, I have access to it all! Anything you want! women? money!? come on anything please?! just stop please! Red!!" Roman spotted Ruby watching Jaune in shock. "Red for the love of the Brothers help me!!"

It would be Yang ultimately, who intervened. Stepping in front of the criminal. Jaune looked as though he rose from hell itself, maybe he did. The flames were moving as though alive, bathing him in a fiery glow. It seemed light refused to light his face no matter the lighting situation. He began to step towards her, machete drawn up to his mask. The Blade was still ablaze, lighting half of the mask. showing his bleeding eyehole.

Her plan was desperate, it probably wouldn't work. The hologram was one thing, this another. He might kill her, she had to try. She came forward gently. Thinking of Ruby when she was younger, she drew out her maternal feelings. She smiled softly at him.

"Jaune, my **special** boy." She said. He paused, the blade lowered slightly. She continued.

"You did well Jaune, the bad people can't hurt mommy anymore. They are all going away. It's time to **stop** Jaune. No more fighting."

The machete was lowered as she spoke. The flames licking the blade were dying out. Behind him, a Glyph hovered over. An icy mist came down putting out the flames licking his body. She looked over to see Weiss in a summoning stance, Blake close by.

"That's **good** Jaune. You've made mommy **proud**." His head tilted to the side, and Yang was reminded of the simple giant that befriended Ruby. Said girl moved in front of Jaune, reaching out to his bloody hand. He looks down at her.

"Jaune? Are you ok now?" Its too long a silence before his hand reaches up to caress her cheek. Yang stops breathing as he does so, afraid of him snapping. He doesn't, after a few seconds stepping away, and sheathing his blade. He signs at her slowly, Yang doesn't know what, before walking off. Ruby snaps out of a trance before following after the giant. Yang is about to follow before she nearly trips on a comatose Roman.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda arrived shortly with military escorts. Weiss informed him of the situation as it developed. Though Jaune was apparently calmed down, he needed to be ready. Had they not been seasoned huntsman they would have thrown up at the site. Police and medical personal were already present. The medical personal was not really there to save anyone. Jaunes victims either died immediately or bled out not long after. Roman was already loaded up, being not only one of the few survivors, but being in critical condition.

Police were trying to keep any reporters out, but Ozpin knew it would not be long before details got out. He quickly located Team BWNN. Blake was sitting, a blanket around her shoulders. Weiss had an arm around her partner, offering what comfort she could. Pyrrha was with Nora talking to an officer, describing events in a very 'Nora' way.

"And then Jaune-Jaune did that cute little head tilt of his, all confused. And now they are having fun at the beach."

"Honey I caught that, but Jaune who?"

He found Team LYVR shortly after. They were together on a beach beside the pier. Jaune and Ruby were by the waves, Yang and Ren watching over them.

Jaunes head rested on Ruby's lap, his mask sat in the sand. He would put it on again, just not yet. Ruby softly sang an old Rhyme she recalled from long ago. her fingers caressed Jaune's hair, unrestricted from the mask. She didn't understand why he hid his face, yet at the same time she did. His signing to her said enough.

_"I am not...okay but I...am awake."_

It wasn't over, it was so far from over. First Semester was barely over, but Team LYVR would stick together. Jaune needed their help, he helped them, in his own strange way. Ruby would **not** give up on him. She liked to think if her mother was in her spot, she would try to help him too. Funny, He didn't seem a big fan of water, yet watching the waves had a calming effect. It was quiet again, Jaune inhaled, and exhaled.

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_

* * *

"This is too much Oz."

"I know"

"He **slaughtered** them Oz. He is too dangerous to be in Beacon, let alone Vale."

"He has nowhere else, If necessary I will lock him up but until than-"

"What happens when we can't hold him back oz? When he finally kills another civilian, hell another student. That hologram of his mother might fail to contain him one day. I don't even know how Yang pulled it off."

"Yang has uncanny resemblance to Pamela. Let us also be blunt, she has more motherly qualities than Raven ever had. We should be thankful she inherited her fathers traits more."

"If he turns on his team-"

"If he laid a hand on Yang or Ruby you would finish what was started at Camp Crystal Lake. Remember, you spared him, we agreed to help him best we could." Qrow laid his hands on the desk. He eyed Ozpin Darkly.

"Or maybe you just want his skill set, a near undying executioner. He has a resume now, an entire white Fang cell nearly wiped."

"Better with us than **Salem**. If Jaune was put in her hands, an undying unrelenting force of nature? with her **blessings**." Qrow paled.

"If she finds out about him." Ozpin sighs

"Thats the problem Qrow." He looks toward the news report on the Screen.

"She already knows."

* * *

In a land of death and decay, the Dark Queen stood tall in her castle. She watched over the black pools as Grimm crawled out, newly birthed into the world. Her doors opened, revealing Doctor Watts.

"I did not call upon you Watts."

"Forgive me my Queen. I have news you will want to hear."

"Speak then."

"Last night, an entire cell of White Fang were nearly wiped out. It's on the News that two huntsmen teams in training were responsible. What is interesting is what the survivors said. It was only one that was slaughtering them. Not beating up or even attempting to apprehend, literally butchering, Tyrion would blush."

"A stab-happy trainee killed some animals? You must have more for me."

"I do, Matter of fact I have pictures to go with it." His wrist lights up, conjuring a holographic display. He flicks his hand,moving slowly through the pictures of gory remains as he speaks. "Apparently the surviving animals claim that the man had no visible aura, yet was unable to be killed. This was no trick, they allege that the man was 'unkillable'. They stabbed, slashed, shot, Yet he did not stop. Further more, the few that did have aura, were cut through effortlessly. He bypassed their Aura entirely, made quite the mess. What few images we have of him directly are mostly out of frame. However this may appeal to you."

The final image is a recording, taken by a White Fang out of sight. The only evidence he received from his agent. It is comprised of two videos, each only 15 second or so long. The first one displaying a masked demon tearing the Terrorist grunts apart. The second was the figure exiting the burning wreckage of the Bullhead, Romans cries of mercy slightly garbled.

"Go back. Stop there." The Queen ordered. Watts paused the image, displaying the masked figure in burning glory. His blade set aflame, The dark pits of his eyes showed no mercy. The mask was off white, its red accents teased her. Like it was one of her children. Maybe it **was**.

"Name."

"The report listed him as 'Jaune Voorhees'."

"Watch this one, keep me updated." Watts bowed and left. The Queen was left to herself again.

"Jaune... Ozpin won't hide you forever. I know what you are, so few of us from the old world. Your bloodlust... I have such **sights** to show you, prince of darkness."

_ki ki ki, ma ma ma_


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The New Nightmare

It started with a phonecall, ringing just past eleven. It went unanswered the first time. The scroll rang a second time, rousing the slumbering man in the bed. Jonah Arc struggled to reach his scroll. Slapping a hand on his side table till he felt it on his palm finally. He dragged it to his face, before answering the call groggily.

"Mmhello?"

"Jonah Arc? This is leutenant Donald, Vale Police. Do you remember?" Jonah's eyes snapped open with new awareness.

"Donald? We haven't talked-"

"-For six years. Listen, we found him, we found Jaune."

* * *

After the Lieutenant called they left home in under three minutes. The speed they dressed would put a certain Crow to shame. Waking up their oldest, they told her the minimum. Jaune has been found, watch your sisters. They got to the precinct in under 30 minutes.

Jonah Arc was stuck in an everlasting swirl of emotions. His wife Ellen was caught between elation and despair. Her blond hair was frazzled, her hands clammy and shacking. He rubbed her arm , doing his best to soothe his wife.

Their son went missing six years ago, he was five. He'll be eleven now, and nightmares only parents could fathom were flooding back. They remembered that day more than they could ever wish to remember.

The neighborhood had already been in an emotional uproar, Still recovering from the sudden death of The Arcs youngest daughter, Jaune's twin Tina. The Thompson's daughter had gone missing recently. She was only the latest at that time. Fear delved into hysteria as Nancy's body was found. A curious mailman found her just out of sight, Vicious cuts decorating her small body.

It was that particular day, that Jaune went missing, and a neighbor decided to skip town. He was a town Gardener, and he did fantastic work. His work was so good he was always around town, talking to the families. He had the trust of the community, it's love. It was to everyone's horror what was found in his house...

The Arcs and Thompsons moved shortly after. Last Jonah talked to Donald he was on the hunt for the bastard. Now he told them Jaune was alive, They had to see it to believe it. They were asked for DNA samples right off the bat. Now they were waiting in a hallway for SOMEBODY to bring them to their son. When Donald came out to them, little past midnight, Emotions were high.

"Where is he?" Jonah asked, commanded really.

"Jonah-" Donald started, It wasn't the answer Jonah was looking for.

"My son. Where is my SON!?"

"He's here, he's safe. Nothing happened to him. He got out of the fire-"

"FIRE!!?" The mother of seven wailed.

"Jonah goddammit listen!" Donald growled. "We got the bastard, we finally got him." He motioned for the two to follow him. "He was way out, close to Patch. We got a tip, he finally made a mistake. Tried to run, but we cornered him. He tried to burn the house down. Thankfully we got to Jaune before it all came down. He is unharmed."

"Did he... what did he do to Jaune?"

"Physically nothing, no sexual or physical abuse. No evidence at all, he seems well taken care of. I'm sorry for making you wait, we had DNA sample on hand, but I had to be absolutely sure it was him. His mental faculties are in check but you-"

"Is he in that room?"

"Yes, but Jonah wait-"

Jonah didn't Listen, he barged into the patient room. His eyes locked in on a blond boy, sitting on a bed, chatting up a nurse with that natural Arc charm. The boy turned, two pairs of blue eyes met. Jaune smiled at Jonah for the first time in six years. Ellen gasped behind Jonah.

It was Jaune, there was no mistake. Beside being a miniature version of Jonah, he had his mothers blonde hair, cut neatly at the ears. The man felt his feet move, and before he knew it he had his arms around Jaune. Ellen followed, wrapping her arms around the stunned boys waist, her ear pressing to feel his heartbeat. Jaune rubbed his mother's head comfortingly, not liking how sad she was.

"It will be alright." Jaune said.

"Jaune, dear gods, I thought we lost you." Ellen pulled back to look at him.

"It's okay son. We are here now, moms here, and dads here." Jonah said.

The boy didn't quite react, not the way they thought he would. His hands pressed against the man gently. Jonah looked at his son in confusion. Their son had the same look, and Ellen thought they looked so alike for a moment. Than Jaune spoke:

"You're not my dad."

* * *

_6 __years later, Beacon Academy_

_The night before Initiation_

"I can't believe you left me behind today!" Ruby Rose wined to her older sister. Yang rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Rubes come on now. You are here now aren't you? You made it okay."

"No thanks to you, not five minutes after you ditched me some uppity girl started talking down on me, waving dust in my face. Than I sneezed-"

"Well did you say pardon-"

"-Than we blew up." Yang winced.

"Oh. Well you are clearly fine." Ruby has a sour look on her dace. Her day fluctuated between ups and downs.

"Yang someone already dislikes me here. You know I'm not good with people." Ruby fluffs her pillow "It was only luck I met-Jaune!"

"Jaune who?" Yang questioned as Ruby perked up immediately. Yang turned to see a gangly teenager. His hair red with blonde mixed in. He wasn't in his nightwear yet, lightweight leather armor wrapped around his chest. his right arm ended in a simple copper armored glove with bladed knuckles, a indent line went down each finger. The arm had a strange device on the forearm connecting the blades. Copper shinguards offered his legs protection. What stood out the most for her, was the sweater, red and green striped horizontally across the chest. The colors were just a shade darker than the standard colors, only a fashionista or Yang could notice such details. He had Baby blue eyes and an expression that was warm and friendly.

"Hey Rubes, setting camp?" He asks with a wave and a cheeky smile.

She didn't trust him. He carried a dangerous feeling around him. The kind you could feel right under the skin. Once she finished giving the grinner a look over, She spoke.

"Oh yeah? you are?" His eyes focused entirely on Yang's.

"Call me Jaune, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." He gives a comfy smirk. The ladies love it, at least that is what Jonah said. Jonah said a lot of things.

"You befriended someone after all Rubes." 'And_ I dont trust him.' _Yang could call it overbearing, but something was making her guarded. Not just Jaune per say, something _'around' _Jaune. Maybe even something **'within'** him.

"To be honest, he befriended me." Ruby

"Don't sell yourself short, well, any shorter." Jaune Gave a compliment, combined with a friendly diss.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted. It gave Jaune a shit eating grin. He made Ruby's face grow redder. Yang felt her temper rise at the too comfortable banter, the overly casual way he regarded them.

"You know I kid." Jaune laughed. "Although for real I jest. You wouldn't believe how rude people could be for just arriving here. Would you believe someone was there at the explosion, and she didn't even help your sister out?

Yang almost winced, okay maybe two bad experiences was enough. She was already regretting leaving her sister to her own devices, if Jaune was an indicator. She was worried about Ruby's friends being interested in her. Now Yang was worried about Ruby's friends being interested in Ruby.

"Well she made friends with you right? Wasn't all bad."

"Seriously though, she could have used a hand."

"Listen Holiday sweater, if I was that worried, I wouldn't let her have come with me. So keep the seasonal life advice to yourself, maybe mind your business yeah?"

"Yang!" Ruby hissed. Her sister was a playful extrovert, but she wasn't a bitch. Not that often anyway. Not to people she just met.

Jaunes face seemed to darken at her jab. His eyes became dead, as though all the warmth left his body. Just as fast he gave a cheerful smile and a clap of his hands.

"Ha! you got me there. I tell you what though, its warm even in winter. Made it myself."

"You can knit?" Ruby asked.

"Not just knit, full blown handyman and craftsman. Made my gear myself."

"Will you three quiet! Some of us want to pass initiation tomorrow." Weiss Schnee called from her spot. Both Jaune and Yang stared at her direction peeved.

"Well, looks like someone will be getting bedbugs." Yang said.

"You're right about that. Goodnight ruby. Yang." Jaune walks off. Ruby turned to Yang with a whisper.

"Yang what was that about? You are not usually so aggressive to people.."

"Tell Junior that."

"Who?"

"Nothing."

As ruby and Yang settled in, they don't see Jaune smile as he walks away.

"Sweet Dreams..."

* * *

Yang was cold. Her eyes opened to the ceiling of her home. She was laying on the living room couch, barren of any blankets. The light of day must have been greyed out by cloudy skies, as every color was dulled.

Yang stood upright in a very quiet house. Where was dad? Ruby? Zwei? She looked to the side of the house where the kitchen lay. The figure within froze her where she she stared.

_'Mom?'_ Yang's mother stood in front of the kitchen sink. She was weaponless, her back facing Yang. Yang moved slowly, not believing it, but hoping to relish the moment. As she came ever closer. Her hand reached out.

"Mom? i've missed you so- " The woman disappeared suddenly, like she was never there, as a throaty chuckle echoed. Yang clenched her hands tightly, failing to contain rage. She smashed a fist through the kitchen table. The kitchen darkened as night overtook the homestead.

"Mama where are you." Yang's head snapped up at the sound of her own voice coming from outside. She looked out the window to see herself, so much younger. She pulled the cart behind her carrying little Ruby. Both heading straight to a forest made of death.

Yang threw herself into a run. The door busted open as Yang rushed outside the house. She Immediately followed the old trail outside where She saw little Yang and Ruby. Bolting into the Forests of Patch outside Human controlled territory, She followed her old trek with perfect memory.

Little Yang was calling out again. Yang followed the noise all the way to the source. To her surprise there was no sign of the children. She felt alone, in a place she was all to familiar with. The trees around here seem to enlarge and expand ever so slightly.

**"A little girl who ran from home, trying to find the home that left. It was her choice after all." **The voice is condescending, Raspy. The end of each sentence seems to have a sound like metal dragging.

Yang looked down to see her weapons missing, her body small again and dressed as she was that day.

"Who's out there, go away!"

**_"What are you going to do __when your sister dies following your fairy tale?"_**

"Fuck off!" Yang roared as hard as her little lungs could.

**_"Aren't you forgetting something?"_**

Its hearing Ruby's whine that snaps her head away from the voice. She runs toward the infant cries to come across a small clearing of grass. On the other side an infant cradle lies, the cries emitting from it. Perched atop the cradle is a raven. It's head watches her sideways, one eye focused on her, pale blue and bloodshot.

She crosses the clearing, the sound of unknown predators rising in volume. The closure she gets, the more noisy they become. As she reaches the cradle the baby is still crying, hidden by cloth.

She looks up, and her mother is just beyond the treeline. Her mask glows red against the encroaching dark. Her hand rests on the sword, like the old picture of her dads team she had seen several times before. She seems to just watch her, the cradle raven doing the same. The raven itself seemed to be smiling, if birds can do such a thing, Yang didn't. She reaches for the cloth and peels it off. It makes a sick, wet sound as she pulls it back. She wants to throw up.

It's burnt and black, the body already looking like it was picked through by animals. Black feathers litter around the 'thing', nesting it like a dark halo. The limbs are teared off unevenly, like a pack fought over scraps. But it is the eyes. The dead, **silver**, eyes that look up at the sky. That is what breaks her composure, if she had any left. The cries return, but this time it emits from the raven, who appears to be laughing at the sight, instead of the baby like cries it emits. Yang screams at the bird.

"Yang." All sound stops. The predators in the forest, the 'crying' raven. Even the trees and her own breath seem muted. She looks down at the baby corpse below. It is unchanged. Yet it says:

"I can't believe you **left** me."

The small torso shakes, before an arm bursts out, coated in a blackish tar. It wraps its long metallic fingers around Yang's head, knife like claws digging into her scalp. The palm tastes like burnt skin and ash. Yang needs to scream.

She **can't** breathe.

* * *

Blake's senses picked up the whimpers from across the room. She didn't pick up everything because someone had a bad dream. It often took a **very** bad dream, especially one this far, to gain her attention.

When sleep didn't return, she rose to get a drink. She hoped some water would help her. She considered waking the shaking blonde as she past, ultimately felt it was better to let her work through it. They were going to be Huntsmen, they can handle a few bad dreams.

As she walked, red seemed to bleed through the wide glass panes of Beacons halls. She read once that this phenomena would occur because of forever falls forest. Something about orbital alignment...it was too early to fixate on. For a moment she heard the tapping of shoes, very familiar shoes. Her hair raised for a moment, wondering if Adam found her already. The sound than quieted as the footsteps moved away, and she shook herself out of it. She grabbed a disposable cup and filled it with cool water.

It was a few minutes later, that she was regarding herself in the bathroom mirror. She wondered if she could truly move on here, or if the white fang would shadow her every moment of her life. It would be one thing for her to forget, but would **he**? Her mentor, her friend, her...

The thought of him made her teary. She could see in the reflection her expression. It was the same as that day, in Forever Falls. When she severed the train cars connection, and watched as her past disappeared from her view. She left the bathroom feeling worse than when she entered. If someone she trusted was here, she might have told him that she missed him. She might even admit that she wanted to see him again.

"So this is where you have been." She froze on a step. Her blood ran cold and her heart was beating faster. His mask seemed to glow in the shadow, yet as he stepped into the light he seemed to absorb the red light around him.

**Adam Taurus** found her. He is in **Beacon**, and he found **her**.

"You know, I am disappointed. I thought, 'Maybe Blake just needs more time'. I thought, that you would come back. Instead you are going to **school**." He chuckles at it, but Blake knows its a forced action. The red pattern on his mask seems to pulse with life. His face looks off to the glass outside, but she knows his attention is on her.

"Adam, how did you.. why?" how did you get in, she wanted to ask, she should have asked. Yet instead, she ends with 'why'.

She knows damn well why. Adam tilts his head towards her.

"I missed you." He said. She didn't expect that to be said first, in such a way. Of all the things as well. She told herself to be stronger than this, yet he broke through her barriers, her built up walls the moment he showed up. Her tears were flowing openly.

"Adam, I... I just couldn't. We changed, you changed." He was close to her suddenly. The proximity shocking her into silence. She could smell him again, like morning grass, but the grass was burning.

"**I** didn't change at all. Matter of fact: You never wore your bow to bed" He said, the air around him was hot. It made a sweat drop from her face down her chest. A rumbling sound went off in the distance. Adam ignored it.

"You changed Blake. Instead of fighting for your brethren, You would train to suppress them? Alongside a **Schnee **no less."

A sudden burst colored the hall orange for a brief moment. Blake looked outward to see an orange glow rising from afar. Even if she didn't spot the smoke, Blake knew a fire, no, an explosion when she saw it.

"Looks like Ilia and the boys are done with the transports." Adam says indifferently.

"Adam, what have you done?!" Blake exclaims horrified.

"Nothing, compared to what I have planned for you." He says.

Adam starts moving towards her as Blake backpedals toward the bathroom. She can hear the screams and yells come closer as White Fang swarm the school. She's barely in the bathroom door before Adam drives a palm into her stomach. Blake is sent into the wall. Adam uses his foot to casually shut the door, sealing them both in. The screams from Beacon were smothered only slightly.

"Don't worry darling, the faunus will have a chance to come to our side. Everyone else, well, that really is your fault isn't it?"

"Adam please stop, they didn't ask for this." Blake begged. In an instant Adam pressed against her, snarling like a rabid dog. Pinning Blake between him and the bathroom counter, his touch felt like fire. She looked away from him and to her shock he dragged his tongue from her chest to her exposed neck. His breath was **smoky** as he snarled out a humourless chuckle.

"Didn't ask for this? Didn't ask for **this**?! Did I ask for this Blake, did any of us **really** ask for this?!" His right hand held her adjacent arm in a grip. His fingers dug in like they were knives.

"To be used like slave labor?! to have to **kill** to get our respect?! We didn't **ask** for this war, they **wanted **it. We didn't ask for Schnee to brand us, or did you forget." His left hand reaches up and pulls his mask off. Blake is still looking away. "look at me Blake, look at me **Bitch.**"

She looks back at him. The seared imprint of the SDC logo glares back at her. His damaged eye drips blood like tears. His expression furious.

"Did I ask for them to **brand** me Blake?" The SDC logo glows alight, as though it was freshly made.

"I was starving, worked in the mines like a slave!" The damaged skin around the brand spreads like a cancer. It crawls down his neck under his clothes.

"They made me an example. Did. I. **Ask**?" Damaged skin consumed half of his face, smoke began to emit from his mouth openly like an exhaust.

"I am going to burn mankind's foundation down. You are too weak **alone**. The Schnee girl is going to be made an example, and **so** **will** **you**!"

He lets go of her arm. She feels the shredded skin bleed, but has little time to ponder. As Adam let go of her, he drew Wilt, the burning metal slashed straight across her neck. She felt heat, and then weightless for a moment as she fell. Her head hit the sink with a thud. Her body followed.

* * *

Ruby felt oddly tight waking up. She was having the most arousing dream of Cookies and hot chocolate. She opened her eyes to a blonde curtain. Yang's breathe was breezing off the top of Ruby's head, tickling her hairs forward and back. Look who is so clingy after a single night.

Yang did this on and off, but the last time was a while back. She was also holding her tighter than usual. The arms held her in a gentle yet almost vice grip around her torso. The back of Ruby's head was pressed against Yang's dirty pillows. Like a teddy to a child, or Zwei to a Ruby, more often than not.

Ruby loved it when Yang was affectionate, but it was morning. People were waking up, It was initiation after all- Oh gosh. Initiation, Yang needs to wake up now. First Ruby had to work up her voice.

"Yang, wakey wakey its morning." Yang let go a second after. Ruby took the opportunity to rise and stretch. Looking down, she expected a snoring Yang, not a Yang who seemed quite frazzled.

"You are okay." Her older sister said. Ruby. just gave a thoughtful frown to her sister before smiling.

"Of course I am, I've done sleepovers Yang." Ruby says. Yang's violet eyes look at her, her bangs making her face unreadable. Her hand reaches up to Ruby, Pushing black-red hair behind an ear before resting on her little sister's face. Ruby reddens at the display. "Come on Yang, we gotta get up for initiation."

"That's right, lets go." Yang releases her sister. The pair get up and head to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. As they brush their teeth, Blake enters the Bathroom. Ruby notices the girls pained...almost panicked expression. She rubs her arm like with an almost addict-like fervancy. She releases a small cough, Ruby is almost worried the girl is sick. Than she notices the marks around her neck. She almost Gasps before looking away, regaining her composure. Deciding to talk to Yang about it later, The Girl resume their morning routine, before they got together for initiation.

* * *

Yang claimed the day before today, she was going to let Ruby handle things herself. Letting the chick fly the coop, so to speak. She was doing the exact, and I mean, the **exact** **opposite** in present time. The Headmaster laid the rules down, eye contact with another makes you partners for four years. **Four years**.

It wasn't going to happen, because Yang wasn't leaving it to chance. The idea of Ruby being separate from her right now, and the idea of her being with a stranger for **four** years. Or worse, with **Jaune**, oh hell no.

Yang's eyes followed Ruby the entire time, keeping mindful of others and their position. Yang, the brawler among them, quite possibly had the most dead set replication of a huntsmen mindset. Aside from a few of course. When they launched, Yang shadowed Ruby's trajectory. Using her gauntlets to keep herself airborne, she ended up sending a one into another, white and black smash into each other.

She landed in a roll, Before quickly uncurling into a run.

It was a short amount of time before she reunited with Ruby. Well, she collided, on purpose actually. Running through Emerald forest she caught sight of Ruby and pounced without a second thought. Pretending her tackle was an accident she flipped her sister over to look in her eyes. No one else in the area yet. Partners, mission accomplished. Ruby groaned under her.

"Ruby, you okay?" She barely kept her expression collected. Inside she felt absolutely accomplished.

"Peachy, a mountain lioness tackled me. Can I get up?" Ruby dusts off her leggings once she gets up. Looking around She asks Yang. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Nope, ran into you first, by accident." Yang did just mean to find her first, after all. Not tackle her into the forest floor. The sisters decided to move along to find the so called relics. It was the slicing of leaves that caught their attention later. The girl drew their weapons, ready to fight.

A gauntlet with finger knives diced through. Jaune combed through before stopping in a huff. Spotting the sisters he gave a friendly wave as Ruby rushed over. Ruby spotted two new faces behind Jaune. A bubbly pink clad redhead and a quiet dark haired boy in green.

"Ruby nice to see you! Have you or your sister seen any Ursa around? Nora was telling me about this neat trick-"

"I haven't seen much yet. But me and Yang are partnered up now. Yang, Jaune made it too!" The girl was focused on Jaunes hand. The finger blades were long knives attached to a glove. A blade for each finger, the design was simple yet menacing. Yang spoke up at Ruby's comment.

"Yeah hurray." Jaune noticed her gaze and shifted his fingers in a precise motion. The knives retracted, sliding backwards over the knuckles, returning it to the bladed knuckles like appearance from before. Yang could only see the retracted claw rest over his hand. The blades feeling familiar, drawing an ill feeling from her. He noticed, and only had a friendly smile to offer her, and that irritated her to no end.

"Lets work together, we can find you a partner Jaune." Ruby said, condemning Yang to a whole day of hanging out with Jaune. But she could deal with that another day. These forests had Grimm, and they had to watch out. They headed out keeping an ear open between small talk.

If she was going after her mom one day, she will make sure Ruby was ready. If she wanted to follow when that day comes she could. If she didn't...that was fine, she would still be ready. If it came down between Ruby and her mom... she'd pick Ruby.

Everytime.

It was a roar from a nearby cave that grabbed their attention. The Huntsman-in training mobilized.

* * *

Weiss was not sure how she came to be in this situation. Holding this girl when she should be out finding a relic. But they were partners now. But that may not last.

The stupid Blonde threw her off course as she narrowly dodged the twit bouldering through the air. She had to prioritize quickly 'how' she was landing and not 'where' she was landing.

She felt herself collide with another as she made it into the treeline. She shook off the landing and looked where the other crashed. Her plan was to find Pyrrha, and unfortunately that was completely derailed. Now she was most likely to partner with this person. It was not ideal at all, she wanted to be sure that the other person was okay. It would not sit well on the her as a huntress.

The dark haired girl was laid out on her back. Weiss made her way to the girl and put a hand on her neck. Noticing she was breathing fine, she carefully shook the girl to get her attention. Why was there bruising around her neck?

"Hey, are you okay?" Eyelids fluttered as Gold met Ice blue. Never before had Weiss seen someone self destruct so fast. The girl propelled herself from Weiss in a gasped horror.

"Nonono, god. why. nononono-" The girl was caught between whimpering and screaming. "WHY BROTHER GOD, why a SCHNEE."

"Hey look calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you even-" It was than that she realized the bow on her head was loose, and revealing a cat ear.

In a single moment everything became clear to Weiss the girls reaction. Her family, it had a legacy, it carried fame... and infamy. No shortage of the infamy come from her fathers business practices. Weiss and her sister worked harder to be more than their names. This girl, a faunus, is now her partner for four years.

She suddenly remembered the girl from yesterday. She was calm than, now? Poor girl was having a break down. She pulled the crying faunus in close, and just let her cry.

How the hell could she get out of this?

* * *

"Pyrrha, nice move seeing you bring that cave ceiling down on the Deathstalker."

"It wasn't that big a deal. Really." Pyrrha blushed At the reddish blonde scouting beside her up front. Ren and Nora kept up behind the two, while Ruby and Yang covered the rear.

Just a moment ago they were running from an ancient Deathstalker. It had Pyrrha pinned in the cave, Jaune and the others quickly located her and distracted the old beast, allowing her escape. Pyrrha covered their exit. She brought the cave ceiling down on her way out right behind the others.

The Deathstalker may only be buried alive, but it was buried too deeply underground to worry about. It would need to dig itself out, which would take far longer than they would be out there.

"I really like your sweater Jaune." Pyrrha brought it up awkwardly.

"Thank you! It's something I cherish."

"He made it himself!" Ruby interjected. "He made his other gear too."

"If it's okay to ask, why a sweater, and not armor of some kind?" A warm look adorned his face. A smile that spoke of a fond memory.

"Truth be told, It was a gift for my dad." A slight grimace marred his smile. "Now I wear it for him."

It was an all too common reality. Huntsman, more often than not, carried on legacies for those no longer present. It made Jaune all the relatable for most.

Yang, who's emotions were already on a downward path, took a straight dive into both empathy and guilt. She insulted a boy's dead parent. She might as well be a bully that would insult Ruby for wearing her red hood. A gift from her-_their _mother_. _Jaune, however, did not skip a beat as he redirected the conversation.

"So you are a champion from Mistral, was it?" Jaune asked, megawatt smile in full force. The Spartan responded graciously as she could.

."Y-yeah."

"That's pretty cool. I learned through some arena fighting myself. Nothing big league though."

"You seem pretty capable, you learn from your family?"

"Not exactly, family didn't have a huntsman for generations. All they had was an antique blade. Father really wasn't keen on it either. However I did learn how to make and modify equipment from my dad. Hence, the retractable gardening tool on my hand. Fighting I learned from alternate methods, not unlike the primary combat schools." Jaune turned his head toward the not-together together pair behind them: The bubbly redhead and the stoic young man.

"What about you two. Trained by family, mentors?" Ren's eyes seemed to strain at the word family, Nora's own smile dimming just a tad.

"Nora and I have trained since we were very young."

"We go faaar back." Norah interjects. "We are gonna go on grand adventures to faraway lands. And i'll rescue princesses, or Ren, from a castle. Than, I will become Queen of my castle."

"What's you're goal once you become a huntsman Jaune?" Ren inquired, hoping to derail Nora's train of thought.

"I am probably going to head to far settlements. Try to retake what we've lost, Shion or Kuroyuri." That caused another hitch in the conversation. Before anyone had time to properly respond, a Nevermore scream echoed. The sound of others fighting drew Jaune to action.

"Come on Huntsman. Lets mobilize."

* * *

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose. You are now Team Songbird(SBYR), led by Weiss Schnee."

She couldn't believe it. She was actually made leader. Weiss exhaled as it was announced. She didn't feel like she even did much. Once Blake regained her composure the two had a dreadfully quiet walk. They had made it to the temple before hearing the boom, an explosion in the mountain.

The explosion set off an ancient Nevermore, of enormous size. It's wingspan so massive it could smack down bullheads. It headed straight for the temple they were in. That is when Jaune and the others located the temple, as the nevermore came in hot. Jaune delegated Ruby and Yang over to her, and the rest came naturally. They defeated the Nevermore of course, though it cost them the temple. The Valkyrie of course had taken all the relics by complete accident. She found them during the fight and wanted them. Jaune called them neat...neat.

"-Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. You are now Team Juniper(JNPR). Led by Jaune-"

She just had to deal with her team. Her team, made up of a doofus, a blonde battering ram, and a faunus. It wouldn't be Ruby and Yang being the problem. She was certain she could handle that pair.

Blake, her 'partner', on the other hand, was probably going to be the issue. The problem wasn't race, Not to Weiss actually. It was Weiss's family name, and what that name meant to faunus. The name Blake screamed in horror. The name other Faunus scream, because of her father. The name that will make her keep an eye open tonight. She knows who her family is, and She knows what they've done. Four years, with a Faunus that hates her family. Fuck.

She made her way over to her new teammates. The sisters were talking to Jaune. She could hear Yang making an apology, something about sweaters.

* * *

'_Man what a day'_. Jaune laid on his bed after a fresh wash. The newly christened Team Juniper walked "home" together in tandem. He had fun with everybody, in spite of the dangers. Weiss and her group did good working together for the first time. They disappeared earlier after the ceremony. Probably crashed early if anything.

"Today was so fun, I can't wait till tomorrow fearless leader!" Nora was still giddy about the nevermore takedown.

"Absolutely, you guys were great today." Jaune praised. Nora slid under her covers and shut off her light... before turning it back on. She looked at Jaune.

"Jaune?" Nora asked

"Yes Nora?" Jaune responded.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About the outer settlements? Do you really wanna take them back?" Jaune had but a thoughtful moment, before answering, Without pause.

"Yep, me and dad traveled around the settlements in between kingdoms. It can be harsh out there. They need all the help they can get, and I wanna help."

"Hmm, thanks Jaune. Good to know. Gnight!" With that being said the Queen of the castle pulled the covers over and conked out immediately. Then when she believed Jaune couldn't hear her she slowly evened her breathing out, thoughts lulling her to slumber. Ren and Pyrrha bid him goodnight as well. Ren, unlike Nora, actually fell to slumber immediately. Pyrrha was settling and followed suit. The lights went out one by one, until Juniper rests in darkness.

Within the black of the room, Jaune entered a calm focus. Tonight was not a night for crafting. He would not be needed for such. He noticed their reactions earlier in the forest, when he mentioned outer settlements. Nora's skip slipped just a tad, but it did. Ren's breathing quieting suddenly. Small things, not too much to go on, but Jaune was taught these things.

Their bond is special. The Dreamscape they share is linked, by what, he will find out. Tonight that will do in Jaune's favor. They might have good dreams, they might have bad. But it might tell Jaune what he needs to know.

He is not going to worry about Pyrrha. He got her pegged down the moment he met her. A lonely girl who wants a friend, Jaune can be a friend. So can Ren and Nora. he'll worry about the details later, but tonight its about Ren and Nora.

Jaune enters the Dreamscape in a moment. Like breathing. Literally a breathe and he was there. It was definitely a memory, something both of them shared. He felt them both here. He smelled blood and smoke. Screams and cries were mixed together in a chorus of agony.

Village...Grimm.

It already makes sense. He has his gear equipped as he looks around. People are screaming, dying. Sky Demons are snatching people off the streets as Beowolves break into homes. Smoke and fire are spreading. Jaune gets himself moving. None of these people mattered, only two did.

* * *

Lie Ren hid under the house structure with the girl, Nora, trying to become as small as possible. Both tried to stay calm as the Grimm were killing everyone. They tore apart homes doing whatever they could, reaching whoever they could. They killed Mother, that thing killed Father. If the Grimm found them under the house, they were dead.

Screams lessened as the sound of horse trotting gained Ren's attention. He held the girl close, hoping his power would work. His eyes followed the abominations feet as it drags a long arm across the village floor. The thing that killed his mother, his father, it's here, hunting. It stops suddenly, as Ren realizes his semblance is no longer activated.

Panic returns as a deformed stretched limb swings into the house. The Abominations fingers grab ahold of The house, and begin to slowly lift it off its foundation. Nora is screaming and Ren can only watch in returning terror. As he started to see the demented horse head, the Nuckelavee paused in its motion. It's horse head tilted up a bit, and Ren's eyes suddenly lock on to a pair of legs walking around the house perimeter. Slate grey pants covered by Copper shinguards. He couldn't see the man's face, or most of his torso. What he did spot was the copper armored glove, 4 blades adorning the knuckles.

"So this is what haunts them. You have held domain here for a while... Haven't you done enough to them?" A man's voice, so familiar. The Nuckelavee was paused in its motion, still having the house partially lifted. It almost seemed..confused by the man, as though he wasn't suppose to be here.

"You don't get to hurt them anymore." The voice speaks in absolute. The four blades on the mans knuckles slide down, one for each finger, all at once. Ren hears the blades lock in as the Grimm Releases it's horrifying screech.

It drops the house as it charges the man. Ren forces Nora and himself to the floor as low as possible. They can only see the legs of the figure move for a brief moment before they clash. Man and Grimm disappear from sight. The noise is thunderous throughout the battle, as Ren can only hear the sounds of his Village as it is decimated by the fight.

Suddenly the village is quiet again. Quiet footsteps move in Ren and Nora's direction. The steps grow louder until they see a returning pair of legs. They stop right at the edge of the house, a clawed glove slips under the house. The figure crouches down, to look at the frightened children.

"Its okay guys, I'm here." Jaune says to Ren. He looks at Nora, moving his arm in a 'come hither' motion. "It's just a bad dream, its done now."

Jaune steps away from the underside for a moment. Ren wasn't sure about this, but Jaune seemed nice.

_'How do I know his name?'_

Ren and Nora slowly crawled out from the underside. Each second was tingling with anxiety for the Nuckelavee to return. For Jaune to suddenly be gone. When they came up, Jaune stood there waiting for them. The air was dead, but peaceful, and the sun was peaking over the treeline. Jaune sank to his knees., and spread his arms toward them.

Nora broke first, Running into her saviour's arms. Ren was more hesitant, cautious in his approach. Yet Jaune simply pulled the boy in once he was close enough. Jaune's sweater was comfy, and smelled a bit like smoke, but not unpleasantly. Nora had her face buried in his chest, the smell must remind her of home. Jaune lifts the two up to his chest, and Ren looks over Jaune's shoulder as he walks toward the village exit. The sunlight bathes the village in light and warmth.

"Everything will be okay." Ren looks over Jaun's shoulder. The images is a first for him.

The Nuckelavee was laying atop some house rubble. It's flesh was flayed open and part. Chunks of body were completely missing. The horse legs were diced. The 'man's arms removed from the torso, laid haphazardly away from the corpse.

"You are all my children now."

* * *

Jaune awoke the next morning feeling satisfied. He felt closer to his new teammates than ever before. He was there to peak at their souls when laid bare. They could be trusted, he could trust them. They were good people, loyal people.

He was making breakfast As Ren awoke. Immediately he looked at his Team leader, who was making fresh pancakes in the kitchen section. Jaune turned to him, giving him a warm smile. It was disturbingly similar in the dream, exact, he was afraid to admit. Jaune gave him a trusting look, and turned around.

He was grabbing plates as Ren rose from bed. He took a seat at the table, he watched Jaune intently.

"Jaune?"

"Hey Ren." Jaune poured himself orange juice.

"Can I trust you?...Can we trust you?" He paused in setting breakfast, looking at Ren.

"Of course Ren, I'd kill for you." He spoke without hesitation.

"You say it, do you mean it? One can dream it, but what of the real world?"

"They made us a team, that makes us all bonded, brothers in arms." Jaune kept his eyes to Ren the whole time.

"Reality is the true test, you know this. It may not be so easy in the long run."

"Ren, I know we are just starting started, but I think that we can be so much more with time. I...don't have much in this world. The people I care for are _mostly_ dead. This is a real opportunity for _family_."

It was a long minute. Ren than called to Nora, who was pretending to be asleep.

"Nora, get up. Pancakes." Nora jumped out of bed at that, and Jaune had to laugh.

Jaune understood Ren's doubts. He hopes they will trust him enough to tell him themselves what happened. It was just a dream. There was a real fight to be had with the horse freak. They'll kill it together, and it will be glorious.

* * *

_Several weeks later_

"Are you kidding me? She broke the lock again? tst tst. Naughty girl." Jaune leans over the lunch table to Nora. "You gotta stop that, the team needs to be in tip top shape, I can't have you crashing before team exercise."

"But Jaune-Jaunnne." Nora pouted. Jaune kept the sweets locked up after learning the limit(or lack of) of her metabolism early on. It worked, partially, usually Nora made it a week. Ren was optimistic, he gave her eleven minutes. To be fair, that was the first time. She has done a lot better since.

"No buts. especially no butts but mine or Ren's." Jaune says with a smirk. Seeing Nora get all red cheeked. They love each other, even if they don't realize it. His dad would say it was sickeningly cute. Very few people intertwine in dreams on the level they did. It took... it took something, dad was always a bit of a bastard explaining it. Sometimes you don't even know the person, it's how you met! Jaune's inner thoughts were flushed with the sound of prey crying for help:

"Ow stop that!"

"They are real after all!"

Jaune rolled his head in Team CRDL's direction. They were surrounding a meek looking student, a Girl with chocolate curtains of hair. She was slim built, and her eyes told if pain and frustration. Jaune let out a sigh.

"Fuckin CRDL. At it again." He stated bluntly. They were clear cut bullies, the last kind of people you want protecting you. They were amusing at first, Jaune had to admit. He snickered and laughed at some of their 'jokes'. That itself earned him a glare from yang, and some others on occasion. But even now, he was not sure what was more annoying. Warrior's in training playing middle school bully, or the fact the rest of these 'warriors' just take it. Like this cute little rabbit. His eyes watched the scene unfold, an inquisitive look adorning his face.

"Who is the first year? I haven't seen her in any classes." Jaune asks.

"That is Velvet Scarlatina, a second year." It is Yang who answers. She got her groove back pretty recently. It was much better than how she started the year. She did seem to cling to her sister some nights, From what Ruby would tell him.

"Second yea-wait." He turned back to his table, eyes meeting. "_She_ is a second year?" Jaune looked very agitated suddenly. As he watched the scene. He looked as though someone just called his mother a slur. Yang was the first to address this.

"First time I've seen you so peeved for a while"

"A second year. She should be curb stomping them!" Jaune seethed. He looked back at her. _'Do something! Kung fu this bitch!_

_'_"They will just move on to someone else. probably another Faunus." Blake interjected, her eyes slightly sunken, her cat ears twitched openly. Poor girl hasn't quite recovered from her experience either.

"And that makes it okay?" Jaune looked her in the eyes. His piercing gaze made Blake shrink.

"_One_, this reflects poorly on all of us, its a goddamn _disgrace. Two, _If they move unto another, they _better_ stand up for themselves, Faunus or no. That's just _bull__"_ Jaune stood grabbing his tray. "_Three_, frankly this just pisses me off, if she won't do anything about it I **will**."

Resolution in his eyes, He dumps the one or two contents left into a nearby bin. He was beelining towards CRDL. Yang and Nora watched with unhidden anticipation, as everyone else dreaded what was coming.

"Hey Cardin." Cardin turned to feel the lunch tray smack him straight across. The force knocking him out cold. Jaune turned to the Remaining teammates.

"Take him to the nurse, before I make your fuckin faces pretty too." Jaune spoke with a chilling rasp to his voice. He turns sharply to Velvet as she tenderly touches her rabbit ears. Without another word he grabs Velvet's wrist in a gentle but firm grip. He pulls her out of the cafeteria, who's occupants were not sure if a kidnapping just occured. Yang failed to contain laughter at the humiliated Team CRDL as Nora, looking down at Cardin, said loudly, to everyone.

"Jaune-Jaune broke the guys nose!"

It is three long hallways and an abandoned classroom we find Jaune and Velvet. Jaune has her back against the wall. His right hand pressed against the wall beside her face. They were paused there for a moment. Just looking at each other. She wasn't sure what to expect. Neither did he, as he found the words to say. though his dads advice for women came to mind

_'Wanna suck face?__...Dammit dad, those are terrible pick up lines for girls'_

"What is your deal?" He actually asks."You are a second year, you should of had your foot up his ass. Hell why haven't you trounced me yet? I dragged you along for about three minutes. How long have you 'dealt' with this? And I don't just mean Cardin." He was exasperated. The girl was meek, yet she had the nerve to looked more upset at him. _Him_, for god's sake.

"It wouldn't have stopped anything. If its not them its someone else. If its not me it will be someone else." That wasn't a good answer. No no no, that will not do for Jaune. He Narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't give me that, everyone here has to stand on their own two feet. Otherwise, they wouldn't be here to train to fight _monsters_. You are a huntress, not a civilian, act like it."

She glares at him now. Those chocolate pools are now steaming hot chocolate. '_Get feisty with me. I don't mind.__' _He thought._'rut l__ike __animals, shall we?'_

"I won't drop to their level." He stepped closer to her.

"And what if they drop even further? What is your limit? How far do they get to play with your body. Yank you by your _ears_, your _hair,_ your _arms_ next?" Velvet felt anger pulse." Does your team watch? or do they even bother?" The prey bares her fangs.

"How dare you... don't speak about my team Like that. it's my problem. Not theirs." Velvet told them so. They offered, right away, well Coco said so first, Fox seemed ready to go and Yatanushi would follow simply if his team was going. He would protect them, Teams stick together. Which is why they trusted her to handle it.

"Nice way of handling it. I know you can fight, abstaining is setting a poor example, for you, me, everyone." He gave her a look. "If you don't handle it for good, I _will_." She was Feeling the urge to strangle him, for making this situation more than it needs to be.

"So what, you are just going to beat them up whenever they bully a student?"

"No." He said "Everyone else is on their own. They can take care of _themselves."I am not playing_ nanny' His expression is softer now, than it was moments ago.

"If they go after _you_ again I will have Nora break their legs, or _worse_." His left hand is caressing her chin now. "Because I cannot and _will not_ tolerate a bunch of dogs terrorizing a pretty rabbit."

His left hand rests on her reddening cheek as he says this. He moves fast, resting his lips to her lips, and then her forehead. His pace was steady and patient. Like a man parting his wife goodbye, before heading work.. He hold his place there for a moment,

Suddenly he removes himself from her, quick and casually, leaving her in the barren classroom. She stared at window stunned. The hot anger washed away to hot eared confusion.

* * *

Jaune, of course, was in trouble. After leaving Velvet he went to class and sat down like nothing was wrong. five minutes into Port's tall tale was when Glynda came to retrieve him. He played nice and cooperated with the teacher. The walk was quiet to Ozpin's office.

A shame, he liked Mr. Port's stories. The man had a quality of storytelling, once you got over the fact he was talking about and to himself most of the time. When you saw the tall tales for the lessons they taught, he was amazed others didn't catch on.

But he had to face the consequences. Whatever form they took. He did smash a tray into another students face, after all. Everyone saw, everyone heard. Of course there was also whatever happened to his Rabbit after their talk. He was sure she was fine, maybe stunned at his confession. He was still contemplating it himself.

The elevator ride was quiet as well. Goodwitch seemed to appreciate the peace. He was tempted to ask her if she liked Jazz, just to see how she would react. She had the perfect naughty teacher look. She took it so seriously, He wondered if she would dish out corporeal punishment. He wouldn't mind. Say what you want, crops are kinky. She had to be self aware. He wandered if her and Ozpin-

The elevator opened, unveiling The wide spacious office. Ozpin did not betray his neutral expression.

"Hello Jaune, how are you today?

"I am doing alright sir."Jaune greets casually. Fuzzy bunny ears in the back of his mind. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could talk about what occured today at Lunch. You hit Mr. Winchester across the face with a tray?"

"Yes sir, knocked him out cold." _Childs play really._

"May I ask why you did it? It sounded like the incident didn't involve you." Jaune decided to Answer honestly and directly. Rip the band-aid off, so to speak.

"Sir, I involved myself sir. Team Cardinal was acting unacceptably. Velvet Scarlatina was their victim. My problem sir, was that Ms. Scarlatina is a huntress. She should have defended herself. They both made poor examples, I took it upon myself to correct it." Ozpin took a moment to take in Jaune's answer.

"I see. You understand you assaulted a student outside class. Injured him? His nose was Broken." Jaune did not attempt to fake regret.

"We are fighting an ongoing war against the dark, if he can't handle it he should leave. What is my punishment sir?" He had Remorse, but he would take punishment. Get it over with, everybody can move along.

"Detention with Goodwitch Tomorrow, after school, and saturday. We are huntsman, and your misbehavior is childs play in the long run."

'_That we can absolutely agree on_' Jaune had much bigger plans. He needed to carry on, he needed to become a licensed huntsman. He needed to-

"However, I would like to talk with you, regarding other matters" Shit, fuck, shit.

"Like what?"

"Going to Beacon under a false name." Jaune was silent. "Arcs may tend to be blonde, but there is always the _black sheep_." Jaune grimaced at the family name. Figures that Ozpin would confront him about it. His bad on getting a reason to get called in to the office. Hitting Winchester felt good though, but now he had to deal with this shit...shit.

"What does hair have to do with it sir? And I'm not black haired." _'Nor am I a sheep. although, I think I'm getting into rabbits' _Jaune wanted to be dismissed, he wanted out. It was Rabbit Season, and he wanted to hunt, in more ways than one.

"They are you're biological family." Ozpin persisted.

"Genetics. You're point? They aren't Huntsmen. I am going to be."

"They have reported you missing for a couple of years now. You left about two years ago, Jonah called the School, told me You wanted to be a huntsman, said you might try to enter."

"To summarise, you were kidnapped and went missing for six years. Six years after that You came to my school under a false name." Jaune was exhaled as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah...he didn't like the idea, I would be the first huntsman in generations. Doesn't appreciate my skills"

"Taught to you by whom?"

"My dad, when he was around. He taught me what he could, the rest by traveling."

"I know when you are referring to 'dad', you do not mean your _father_. Jonah Arc?" Jaune controlled his breathing tightly. Not releasing a single emotion. Fear, surprise, or rage. Not one emotion. Jaune finally spoke.

"People...assume it was a terrible experience, always. But the reality is really quite different. I was his son, not one of his victims. He did not lay a hand on me, he taught me so much. Skills of the trade."

"What were these skills?"

"Skills that are useful to every huntsman."

"Truly?"

"Tracking, gardening, hunting, survival, skinning, tool maintenance, flaying. Do you know there's a girl here, and she uses a Scythe three times her size?"

"Mr. Arc-"

"My _name_...is Jaune_ Krueger." _he says_. "_It says so on the application _you_ approved. The people you are talking about, we grew distant long ago. They want a son that never existed." He is done talking about Arc. It means little to him. Dad's work, what dad taught him about the world, that was more important.. "Are we done here sir? If there is nothing else to discuss." The pause was silent. Ozpin could hold him here, kick him out now that he has been outed. Return him to his family, well, he could try.

"...Yes Mr. Krueger, you are free to leave." Ozpin wouldn't get anywhere with Jaune like this. He knew there was more to this, but for now it was done. The boy told him more than he expected, but nothing to go on. Jaune gave a courteous nod.

"Thank you sir." Jaune had a Rabbit to chase, he entered the elevator. Once the door shut and he was several floors down, Ozpin sighed aloud.

"Of all the names you could have gone under, Jaune, why his?"

* * *

That night, Velvet laid in her bed, exhausted but awake. She was frustrated, emotionally, mentally,se...physically. On a usual night _some_ of these frustrations would be a result of CRDL, mainly annoying. Now, they were buried under the current that was Jaune.

He was one of the only people, sans Coco to pull her aside. He was the first to do so in public like that. Than he pulled them to a room to verbally roast her, and her team. He was the very first to approach her with such gall.

Team Caffeine, in spite of popular belief, did not tolerate Bullies. Matter of fact it was Velvet herself that told them to let her handle it. Bullies came and went, she dealt with them all her life.

Yet Jaune pushed her buttons, moreso than anyone she dealt with. He came to _her_ aid, yet she felt her anger boil as he laid into her team.

Than he came in close, and he kissed her.

She could only stand there in shock, breathing in that smoky smell from that comfortable looking sweater. He looked at her for a hard second before He was gone. Looking back at the conversation in hindsight, it made her flustered. Jaune all but outright said he was attracted to her, and he didn't have to. His eyes spoke more than anything else.

With CRDL, his eyes looked manic, insane. In the classroom he looked at her with hunger. She remembered the look her pa would give to mama. After he kissed her and her brain rebooted, she connected the dots.

Now her thoughts were bothered with Jaune more than any other bully in her life. She felt- why is there light in her eyes? If Coco is pulling some prank...

There is no prank, she is not even in her dorm. Instead the sun is shining up in the bright blue sky. She looks around, the place she is in seems to be in the Gardens of Beacon. Yet Beacon was not here.

"Glad you came little rabbit." She turns to the voice. Jaune is walking to her, his expression easy. He is dressed in his uniform, the jacket gone, leaving his sweater. She looks down at herself, and squeals. She is still wearing her nightgown, pale pink and barely to her knees. It was a gift from Coco!

"Come now, you're dreaming, no need to be modest." He sits down with her on the picnic blanket. He pulls out a pinkish colored apple, offering it to her "Would you like to try a candy apple? It's as good as it looks."

She takes a bite out of the Apple. Its heavenly, crunchy with a sweetness that shouldn't exist naturally. She can't help but moan.

"I'm glad you like it. Personally I think you would taste better." Jaune says. Velvet sputters before looking away, face reddening.Jaune chuckles at her as The breeze tickles her hair. Jaune watches her with warmth, a frown adorned his face as he suddenly asked. "Does it bother you?" still with that warmth, yet a cool mirth edged it.

"W-what?" She felt a chill crawl up her spine,exciting her, yet rooting her to to the spot like she was prey.

"That I am attracted to you?" He truly doesn't hold back. Velvet had to give him that. She still couldn't quite believe what she was seeing? dreaming? believing?

"No-what-you are not actually saying that." Of course she could see his body say it for him. The predatory look in his eyes. It could be lust,hunger. Maybe both.

"Do I have to? I **kissed** you, that is a pretty good indicator. I am friendly, but I do not just kiss people." He did that today, and her brain had just ceased to function. She nearly missed class on her brain-freeze. He had such gall, to go from verbally roasting her, than twisting it into expressing care and attraction, calling her beautiful.

"I, I am a faunus, y-you'd want an animal?" Velvet turns away from him. She feels an arm wrap around her, pulling her to his chest. She got His face is pressed into the nape of her neck as he breathes in deeply. She was using his lap as a seat, his body leaning back like a lazy lawn chair.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I've seen. In my opinion, the rabbit ears work in your favor. Something just set me off, I meant it when I said I wouldn't do that for anybody." He's rubbing her shoulders now. "Why let others torment you? They should be wrestling for your affection." His proximity is dangerously close, but she doesn't resist him."Tell me to stop, I will, just say no." She doesn't want him to, she leans into him, not really helping herself. He gives a hungry growl "I'm serious. I can barely contain myself, who knows what ill do..."

Velvet looks off to the side, she notices a man tending to the garden. He's crouched over, so its hard to see him. His figure dark in the shade, she can make out a fedora.

"Who is that?"

"He won't bother us. Besides this is about you."

Suddenly, a hands is sliding along her left side, reaching around, cupping her in his hand. She gasps at his touch, falling into a feeling of ecstacy.

"Tell me to stop." He starts to slow down

"Don't...you...dare." She gasps, reaching up and grabbing his hand making him continue the motions. His right hand grazes her stomach, reaching downward.

The moment he makes contact, she sucked in a deep breathe to yell in pleasure.His left hand now catches her chin, he silences her with his tongue. His hand moves back to her chest.

It could have been five minutes or five hours. Jaune's fingers were like precise instruments, unlocking her. It was ecstacy when Velvet felt the release. She was left limp in his arms panting.

"How's that for a wet dream?" Jaune says, chuckling. he pressed a kiss unto the gasping woman's neck. She was looking at him in a haze.

"You're a dream aren't you? There is no way you were...serious..."

"This could be reality, do you want it to be? Come find me tomorrow. Breakfast, lunch, dinner? I probably wouldn't care. Just find me. Talk to me. I guarantee you its worth it. You are worth it. Sorry about the mess."

The bliss came to a sudden stop as she suddenly felt awake, her body riding her high from the dream. Now she was bed, not uncomfortable but missing Jaune. Moving her legs she felt a wet sticky feeling and groaned. Stupid sarcastic dream boy

* * *

Jaune didn't see Velvet at breakfast. Nor did he see her at lunch. The day went by like others. He would need to be in detention soon. He started getting concerned during dinner, well, visibly concerned. He wandered if he came on too strong.

It wasn't a big deal, he could move on, sure. Its not like he broke a lot of personal rules. Except he did, hey, dad did the same thing too occasionally. Dad always said be ready to break your own rules sometime.

She could just be a fancy. Ignore the Rabbit ears Jaune, I dare you, I double dog dare you. Don't think of that soft looking hair. Ignore the sounds she'd make under you.

_'Wow_ _this is quite mind consuming actually.'_

"Jaune Krueger" Her voice was like sweet chocolate, even if she had a hint of anger in her voice. Turning to face her, his composure was challenge at the sight of her. Her cheeks were red again, the need to do something erratic rising exponentially inside him.

"Velvet, what's up."

"I think you know."

"This about yesterday?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Prove it." He raised his brow

Than suddenly she grabbed his face, her lips pressed to his. Everyone at dinner watched wide eyed as Jaune put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. When the two separated, Jaune had an important question. One that could change their lives forever.

"Can I take you to dinner, after I do my time?" Velvet was red faced with the question. She nodded, Jaune spun her around. The others surrounding them in surprise and congratulating.

Some of us take can take lessons or advice from a dream. Sometimes you don't take to lessons well. For some, that would be a damn shame.

* * *

**_Because sometimes, there's no lesson. You just need to be punished_**

_Several weeks later_

_Forever Falls_ _F__orest_

Cardin Winchester and his boys were loading up their jars of sap, intent sinister. They bided their time for weeks, Cardin wanted to do something special for Jauneboy.

The son of a bitch knocked him out with a tray, and broke his goddamn nose. It healed, but Cardin's pride was hurt. As was his teams. The bastard had yet to face him in Combat Class.

This field trip was just what he was looking for. He wanted to humiliate the fucker, make him Fight Cardin in the ring. He'll teach him a lesson

He looked over to the fucker now. Grabbing sap with that redhead weirdo. Jaune was laughing as Nora drank from the tap directly. He saw his chance. He readied his throw.

As he launched the throw, They boys felt an eerie feeling of deja vu. Like they've done this before. The glass shatters, it lands, but not on their target. Ruby screams, Jaune is by the girl's side immediately.

"Gods, Ruby, We need medical attention. This girl has been gut up by glass. She is covered in Sap. I think she is having a reaction."

_'Wait, I didn't mean-'_

There was not enough time. The howls alerted them first to the sudden Grimm present. Team CRDL was unfortunately hit first. The sap attracting Ursa, Sky Lark Only had a moment before Ursa jaws Clamped down on him from behind. Engulfing his head, he only had time to scream as fangs punctured his chest, his arms unable to gran his weapon.

Cardin and the others thought to fight the beast, but as Sky was Bit down on three more appeared, then six, then dozens seem to flood the forest. Cardin Could hear the other teams open fire. He watched Sky in horror, too surrounded by Grimm to do anything.

"Evacuate to the bullheads!" Cardin his remaining team fled, leaving Sky's body to be devoured by Ursa.

"What the fuck man. What the fuck?!"

"Sky is dead man, this whole thing is fucked."

As they arrived to where bullheads should be, the field was barren. There was no indication of them even being there, it was quiet, so quiet.

"Where is everyone else? We were suppose to meet here." Cardin thought aloud.

"Wait a minute.. haven't we-"Russel started

"Maybe we went the wrong way." Dove inferred

"How could we have?" Cardin responded.

Than they heard the raspy chuckle. They first see him in the treeline. The fog obscures the exact details, But they all can see the fedora. Its Cardin that calls the man out.

"Hey, where are the Bullheads!?" The figure doesn't answer. "Quit fuckin around!" The fog that surrounded them seem to raise higher, before Cardin realized it was smoke. It obscured their vision, the team tried to stay together.

Than Dove screamed. Cardin could barely make out what was happening him. Some invisible force was... pulling, something out of him. The fog made him look raised on strings like a puppet. But those weren't strings... The boy was suddenly sent running in one direction, against his will. Cardin and Russel tried to follow but he was too quick.

Suddenly the smoke dissipated into fog, But they were no longer in Forever Falls. Now it seemed to be some suburban area. The buildings were lightless and derelict.

_'Where are we?'_ Cardin questioned. Russel looked over to a street sign.

"Elm Street"

"What the fucks an Elm Street?!"

"Cardin this is all wrong, but I think I know why."

"What are you saying Russ?"

"Forever Falls man! The field trip, hitting red hood-"

"That was an accident-"

"That already happened!"

A body smashes into the car beside them from above. It's Dove, what remains. His tendons are pulled from his arms and legs, dangling like puppet strings. Dove's mouth is opening, as though to say something, before dying where he lay.

Than they hear the breathy chuckle again. The man is back, appearing from the dark end of the street. He walks slow, his arms spread like an eagle in mock greeting. Cardin can barely make out the striped sweater and clawed right hand. He raises his mace.

"You son of a bitch, fight like a man!"

The man's arms start to elongate. Stretching far beyond any human or faunus limits. The man's right hand grazes the wall like a claw, sparks flying off from the old stone. Cardin _finally_ makes a connection.

_'Jauneboy?'_

Than the man disappears as he walks through the shadow beyond the moonlight. As though blinked out of existence. The pair is confused. Than Russel is screaming, his body hitting the wall _hard. _Cardin can't see anyone , he doesn't know what's wrong.

Then 4 blades sprout from within Russel's chest. Blood is spouting from his mouth as his eyes widen in horror. His chest cavity forcibly opens as the Demon claws his way out.

Cardin, just runs. He has lost all pretense of confidence. He needs to leave, escape. This is a bad dream, and he needs to _wake __up_. He storms into a abandoned building.

He can hear the laughter in the distance. Cardin does not know what kind of building this was suppose to be. He knows is in some type of boiler room.

The Furnace suddenly started with a roar. The whole area lights up. Tubes and pipes are scattered and stretched along the walls. The light glows a sinister red on the aged metal. The furnace than opens, and the Demon steps out. A black figure covered in blazing flames.

Cardin is to the wall, his weapon gone, his team, dead. The flames suddenly die out. The figure is shrouded for a moment. It should be a burnt man, but Cardin makes out the outline, and that goddamn sweater.

"Is that you Jauneboy? what the fuck have you done?"

'Jaune' seems to smile before a similar throaty chuckle emerges from his mouth.

"I warned you Cardin, don't fuck with me. You were doing so good too... And than you went after Ruby. tsk tsk. _Naughty_."

"It was just sap! that is all it was suppose to be! I was aiming for _you!_"

"A trip to medical proved otherwise didn't it? Don't worry Cardin, _we _are going to take care of everything."

As Jaune steps into the reddish light, Cardin's stomach curls. Half of Jaune's face seems to be his.The other half, the left side just past his nose was burned and damaged, the side of the mouth a sneer, muscle tendons exposed. It looked as though someone elses face was grafted to Jaune's. The burns seemed to trail down his neck. Jaune stepped closer, the shadows wiggled and enlarged as Ursa formed into existence.

"Please god." Cardin whimpers. Jaune takes a clawed finger and drags it down the side of his face, cutting his good side open. Two voices spoke as one.

**_"_****_This is god."_**

* * *

"Put it down as a training accident. Clean out the room. Get their belongings together to be shipped home."

"Yes sir, but, do we tell the parents the truth?"

"That they somehow died in their dorm room? In their sleep? The truth will give them only grief and absolutely no closure. For now, we stay quiet." Ozpin shuffled through his old records.

"Sir...do you need to revisit some fairy tales?"

"Even farther, honest, old world mythology." Ozpin pulled out a book he hadn't in some time. The book saw far less use than the fairy tales ever did. This one could be considered an artifact, it was so ancient. "Glynda, I don't think I ever talked to you about the Dreamscape."

"Dreamscape?"

"To summarize, there is more than one way to manipulate the soul. Grimm ravage our physical bodies. Our minds are another story. There was an ancient sect...Dream Warriors."

* * *

_6 years ago_

_'That' Night_

Jaune heard the door slam open before shutting just as hard. He knew something was wrong, dad was cool and collected most of the time. Now he frantically locked every bolt in.

"Dad?"

"Jaune, listen." Dad was breathing hard. Sweat went down his brow, trailing down his angular nose. A hand clutched his side, where a dark spot grew bigger. "Do you have your traveling backpack ready?"

"Always, but dad-"

"Kreuger!! Come out here you sick bastard!" A molotov breaks through the window. Jaune is protected from possible danger as his dad covers him.

"I see Donald holds a grudge, hehe _ah_" Dad winced at his side again. " Lets get to the other room. Quick."

Jaune helped his dad into the next room, at the center of the house. He shuts the door as more firebombs are thrown into the house. Dreamcatchers were meticulously place around the walls. Painted markings trail down from dreamcatchers to the Rune engraved into the center of the floor.

His dad slumped to the center. Blood offered from the wound. The rune glowed red, the light trailed up into the markings on the wall. The dreamcatchers centers became swirling portals, as creatures swam out into existence.

They moved in the air like aquatic serpents, made entirely of bone. Their heads like skulls. Bright red dots emitting from pitch black eye holes. They swayed in the air, looking down at father and son.

**"Frederick. You are dying."**

"I am aware of that!"

**"You have yet to meet your end of the bargain. The Witch and Wizard still have the advantage."**

"They are too involved with their own war to notice us! not till its too late."

"**You could be saved, if you use the child."**

"Out of the question, he is my legacy!"

**"We need a host, you agreed."**

"We...Take me as your servant, Jaune can host you, I have trained him, taught him what you taught me. The agreement was for a servant _and_ host. I can still honor the agreement"

**"Very well, act now, you don't have long."**

"Listen son, we don't have time, they are going to find us. You will be fine, but I can't follow you."

"Dad...no"

"Jaune, I have done terrible things, and I _don't_ regret them. The one thing I did. The one thing that was actually good, was taking you under my wing. They will tell you I did horrible things. They will try to say I did the same to you. You know the truth, and that is all that matters."

The fire was getting closer to them.

"I told you before, I could show you power? You didn't have to lose anyone again like your sister again. You could decide between life and death. This is it, this is what I have trained you for."

Jaune, who held his pack to his chest, pulled out a cloth made of red and green stripes.

"I made this for you, for your birthday." Fred Krueger had many faces he showed to people. As twisted as he was, the face he showed to Jaune, was of genuine love and warmth.

"My favorite colors too. I love it Jaune, wear it for me proudly." The smoke was starting to enter the room at an alarming rate. "I love you Jaune, do not cry, you can always find me in the Dreamscape."

"Promise?"

"On my _soul_." Fred Krueger pulled his son close, wrapping his arms around Jaune, before reciting the ancient vow. The Dream Demons turned into bright lights as they wormed into Kruegers body. Twisted lights enveloped the two as the room was finally engulfed in flames.

When the fire cleared, Lt. Donald had the local authorities search the debris. He felt Righteous vengeance when they found the charred skeleton. Than both fear and relief flood his body, as Jaune Arc was retrieved, unharmed, from the skeleton, it's arms wrapped tightly around the child.

* * *

'aune? Jaune." Jaune Krueger snapped out of his daze. He looked at Velvet, who held roses in her hand. "Are you okay? You were just staring at the fireplace for a while."

They were at a super-mart in Vale. A sort-of get all you need and want in one trip(At ridiculously cheap prices). Jaune pulled himself back to the present.

"I'm okay love. I was just thinking of my dad, the last day I saw him anyway." Velvet wrapped an arm around his bicep, giving a comforting squeeze.

"You cared about him a lot didn't you?" Jaune was quiet, staring at the artificial fireplace. He responded however.

"Everyone I know thinks of him as this boogeyman. Someone to hate and fear. Maybe that was the truth, but to me, he was dad. I am here because of him, and I'll always love him for that."

"It's okay to miss him. My mom told me that we carry them within us, wherever we go."

_'You are more right than you know. God I could violate you in this stupid store. Dad will probably just tell me to pick an isle and go for it'_ Jaune himself heard a throaty chuckle at that.

"Too true, so, roses?" She seemed to grow an embarrassed red.

"Too cheeky for a get-well gift?" Jaune smiled.

"I think she'd get a kick out of it Sweet Rabbit." She blushed heavily at the nickname, she always does.

"I can't believe the girl was allergic to sap. How did no one know?"

"Apparently she didn't even know. Brand new discovery, I was more concerned about the glass that cut her. Her aura wasn't active, sap seeped into her bloodstream, made it much worse than it would of been."

"Pyrrha told me a bit. You were livid, almost killed CRDL yourself." _'Only because Pyrrha's semblance held me back. Damn metal manipulation. I am thankful though. I got to bond with dad through mutual torment. I wonder how Ozpin will try to keep it quiet. It was risky move to pull so soon, but no one fucks with my **family**.__'_

_"_I was, still am, but Ruby is okay. That is what matters." Jaune had to play it smart from here on out. Once news of CRDL spreads people are going to worry. He was already in the Wizards court, and the Witch was always moving her pieces. He had to play the long game. For now he was just a student,

"Jaune, we are in public..." Oh dear, he was holding her close again.

"And?"

"People are watching." Jaune made eye contact with said audience, and gripped Velvet's ass.

"They can either shut up and watch or stay away, I am not ashamed of my rabbit." She made a small squeaky sound as he nibbled on a bunny ear. "Say, how do you feel about a picnic? I hear Beacon has beautiful Gardens."

* * *

**Author note: Thank you to everyone who is following and reading so far. I hope this has been a fun ride so far, because it's far from over.**

**IMPORTANT: Either this sunday or next week, a special QA chapter will be posted. It will include a "Deleted Scene" to give it actual writing content. It will be removed later and replaced with a real chapter when "that" is ready. QA Chapters will probably be archived in "some form"****I intend to answer some questions regarding Jaune Who? and where it is going. I want to get feedback from this chapter first. If you have questions, I will try to answer them without spilling too much beans.**

**Again thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read my story. Your feedback means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Armor Wars

_Vacuo Desert_

From an outsiders perspective, it was an Atlas military convoy like any other.

Within the armored humvee in the middle rock music blared. The soldiers were quiet, as a young man, too young to drink by several years, held a short glass of brandy as he looked out to the sandy landscape. Sunglasses adorned his face,

He was just a kid, yet he was their VIP. Imagine a fifteen or sixteen year old in a stylish suit walks out for a Army presentation. Imagine him talking about peace and freedom before a experimental missile obliterates the mountain many miles behind him. The Scion of the weapons industry was young, but he already carried a powerful legacy behind him. He was well aware of the silence, the music helping little. The quick glimpses at him like he'll doom them. Really he thought of everything he could have during this long ride. Anything that wouldn't make his thoughts sour.

As he had the thought of growing a goatee for the fifteenth time in that hour he had enough. He shut off the stereo with a flick of the wrist.

"I feel like you're driving me to court martial This is crazy, what did I do? You guy's aren't going to pull me over and snuff me are you?" He looks over to the soldier in the back with him. "Not allowed to talk?"

"We can talk sir." He doesn't make eye contact. Jaune would be offended, if he wasn't overly aware of the role he had in this world. He still made a noticeable motion of looking out the window as he responded.

"I see, It's personal than."

"No you intimidate them." The driver interjected, eyes glued on the road. Jaune zeroed in the driver's high pitched voice, and didn't miss a beat.

"Good god you're a woman. My apologies the armor really hides your figure. I mean that's what were going for right? Now that you mention it you have really excellent bone structure, I'm kinda... having trouble not looking out you now is that weird?"

The blondes optimism breaks the tension and unease of the soldiers. The rookie breaks into chuckles as the more experienced ones crack smiles.

"Sir I have a question." The sarge riding shotgun turns to face him. Ice cracked.

"It's just Jaune, and yes please."

"Is it true you were engaged to one or both of the Schnee daughters?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no, Pops and Mr. Schnee had talks about Me and Winter during their early collaborative years. However Winter went ahead and joined the military so those plans at the times were iced. To answer a possible follow up, yes they are trying to push me and Weiss Schnee but that won't work. I called her 'Snow Angel' and she damn near bit my neck off. Fortunately last years cover models were already in the middle of that."

Laughter roared in the humvee. The rookie riding backseat with Jaune raised his hand in question.

"You're killing me with classroom rules man."

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

"Sure... what's your name?"

"Jimmy Forest, sir."

"Jimmy, never call me sir. I may not work for a living but seriously its just Jaune. Now come here, we gotta get my good side."

Jimmy undid his seatbelt and shuffled over to Jaune. Passing his scroll to the sarge riding shotgun, they got into position. He made a peace sign with his free hand.

"No peace signs.. no I'm kidding throw it up." _Yeah peace is great, love peace, more than dad at least._

The picture clicked on the scroll, and Private Forest looked pretty pleased as he got his scroll back. Jaune was satisfied himself, pleased that he gave someone genuine joy, short lived as it was, when the humvee up front went in flames.

* * *

_"Some call you THE prodigal artist of our time what do you say to that?" Lisa lavender asked._

_"That's ridiculous I don't paint."_

_"What about your other nickname, the 'Merchant of Death?_'"

_"That's not bad." Jaune thought the opposite really._

* * *

Jaune comes into consciousness with a wheezing cough. He was somewhere dark, on a bed. He felt a weight sinking into his chest. Looking down lifted his hands slowly. Something was in his chest, some sort of cylinder. It was poking out of him, as his hands moved to prod it a new voice spoke.

"I would not do that if I were you, that device is an electromagnet. Its keeping the shards from entering your bloodstream." The voice comes from the fire, the only source of light. An older man tends to it.

"Shards?"

"You were attacked, don't you remember? Unfortunately you were caught in the blast radius, 'friendly' fire."

"Where... where are soldiers I was with? There's a private, Jim-"

"Mr. Arc, you are the only one who was wanted. Everyone else was killed in the ambush."

Oh god, he remembered now.

_A high calibur round went through the drivers head killing her instantly. Her skull turned to red mist._

_"Forest stay with Arc!" It was the sergeant's last command. High calibur rounds began to shred went through the vehicles_ armor.

_"We gotta go!" Forest slipped him out the other side.The two got off the road, hiding behind some rocks for cover. Jaune pulled out his scroll to send a call for help. The whole interface was distorted._

_"We're being jammed!" Jaune told Forest. Suddenly a black cylinder half drilled into the sand by them. The logo on the side white, and clear to see._

**_ARC INDUSTRIES_**

_The lights flickered on it before going solid. The kid, Jimmy, he was trained. He knew what it was going to do. What he had to do. In one second lasting forever, he grabbed Jaune, blocking with his own body, taking the brunt of the explosion. Sent flying from ground zero, Jaune lost his vision the moment his back landed on the ground. Something hot burned through his protective vest, sinking into his chest before everything went dark._

"Who did this?" Jaune asked, tears running freely. He didn't need to know why, dad gave people plenty of reasons **why** all on his own. Now **who**, that would put things into perspective.

"I'm glad you are awake Mr. Arc, I see Yinsen managed to save your life after all." A man came out of the dark, and the white mask was all he needed to see. "I am Raza, welcome to our humble abode."

"White Fang, thought your grudge was with Schnee."

"Well you see Mr. Arc, you have a very gifted mind. My associates would appreciate your assistance."

"They want you to make weapons for them." Yinsen made his captors intent clear. Jaune's response was immediate.

"No."

Raza smiled grimly. "Oh Mr. Arc, we'll see about that. Allow my associates and I to educate you." He snapped his fingers and two grunts grabbed Jaune by the arms."My teacher was a wise man. Let me teach you his first lesson." He was dragged into a room with blades, batteries, and buckets of water.

"Heroes: There is no such thing."

* * *

_One week later_

"That does not look like a weapon." Yinsen stated. Jaune looked over as he dipped smoking hot metal into cooling water.

"No, its an advancement of your electromagnetic pacemaker design. I'll need your assistance, steady hands and all."

"Of course, why does it resemble your fathers Arc Reactor?"

"Because it is, just smaller. Something to help free my aura."

Yinsen thought the first sentence was ludicrous. The second, unfathomable. But he was a man of science, his curiosity peaked.

"What could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."

"Yeah, or _something big_ for 15 minutes." He watched the molten hot metal slowly cool under the water. "A trusted friend told me this old story, about a suit of armor called Excalibur."

Yinsen seemed more enthralled by the second. He spoke in wonder.

"What are you building Arc?"

"I told you Yinsen, it's Jaune. I'm working on something big."

He lifted the cooling piece of hot metal. Setting it down in front of him. The forged helm glared at Yinsen.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"Arc, let us in now!" The White Fang were struggling to open the reinforced door. They never considered the idea that Jaune would want to stay _locked in_. Unfortunately their cell was led by pride and not intelligence. They did leave Jaune and Yinsen welding tools.

_40%_

Jaune was currently in a body shaped coffin of metal and wires. Yinsen had all eyes on his work. Jaune actually did it, he took the ARC Reactor his father was famous for, and made it 'smaller'.

_55%_

Today however was Judgement Day. The reactor had multiple purposes, the primary one replacing Yinsen's pacemaker. Now they had to try powering Jaune's project, it was their only chance.

_75%_

"Okay Mr. Arc. The reactor is linking up with the circuits around your arms and legs. Aura should generate, and you will be good to go."

"Yinsen, what are you-"

"I'm buying you time to power up." He presses the big red button(Jaune insisted) and armor plates lock around his body, encasing him. Yinsen cut the light as he ran out, rifle in hand. Jaune can hear the door busting open.

_85%_

The cave lights up in flashes and gunfire echos through the cave. Then its quiet, the grunts move carefully through the cave. One grunt, Morello, moves deeper in. A dog type faunus, he can smell Arc. As he turns the corner, he is confused. There is only metal-

_100%_

The other two turn at Morello's sudden scream as he is launched across the cave. His rifle unloaded into the wall as he flew, before the cave wall cracked his head open.

As Morello crumpled into the ground the other pair began spraying into the area blindly, hoping to hit whatever took out Morello. Their clips are empty, and there is a pause. One looks back.

"Think we got him?" a blue light flares suddenly as the two are smacked into the walls of the cave. The third that stayed behind opened fire. The metal beast stomped forward before sending a powerful haymaker into the grunt. The impact killing him instantly. The armored titan rose to full height.

One could almost mistake it for a traditional knight, if not for the additions of modern weaponry and hydraulics systems implemented. He moved over to Yinsen, who's laid against a wall, red staining his chest. Jaune's faceplate flipped up.

"Hold on Yinsen. _We _are getting out of here." Yinsen shook his head.

"This was always a one way trip Mr. Arc."

"Your family-"

"Is dead, I will see them soon. It's okay _Jaune_, I want this. Don't waste it.. _don't waste your life_." He closed his eyes as his breathing ceased, body limp. Jaune, bows his head for the man, before he looks down the tunnel. Rage and focus becoming one, the helmet shifts back into place.

Another two blocked his way as they emptied their magazines into the human tank moving towards them. The armor was tanking the hits, the bullets doing nothing to slow the hydraulics in the machine's march. As he exited the hall he swing his left arm, sending the terrorist into full backflip, the neck snapping from shear force. They locked the door ahead, the last man banging on the door yelling for help.

Several grunts heard the begging on the other side before the screams went quiet. A loud bang went off as the door shuttered. Another hit warped the metal outward, they took a step back. Another followed before the door flew off.

The door slammed into several, killing the lucky ones on impact. Jaune resumed his march cleaning house-or um-cave. He sent a swing into another grunt, his arm getting stuck into the rockwall from the force he swung with. As he pulled at the limb to free it, A grunt moved up with a pistol. He aimed steady at the metal man's head and fired. The bullet bounced off, ricocheting into the man's skull. Jaune paused for a moment, looking to the side in confusion, before finally getting his arm free. He saw the exit, As he moved toward it, Raza was waiting for him.

"Sayanara Tin-man"

Wielding a grenade launcher, he fired a high powered grenade in Jaune's direction. Smoke clouded the area on impact. Raza smirked, believing the battle was won.

Than a metal arm raised up from the smoke. A wrist mounted rocket launched, right into the man's chest. The explosion hid the gore in fire and smoke. leaving barely anything left.

The remaining members of the cell held their positions outside. All guns aimed at the entrance. All that could be heard was a slow _heavy_ walk, complimented by the sound of hydraulics. Than a small circular light from within the darkness of the cave, before a man made of metal walks forward, stopping as he enters sunlight.

"Open fire!" Several dozen assault rifles empty their clips into the man. Within the suit Jaune's gaze rested on the weaponry all around. Guns, missiles, ammo. Some generic, others baring the ARC and SDC logos. As their guns run out, He is still standing, fingers on his own triggers.

"My turn."

Streams of hellfire release from his arms. The terrorist don't have time before they are burning alive. Jaune might have felt pity, but than he remembered the good people that died. They needed to **pay**.

He marched forward, moving his arms and spreading fire over all of their weaponry. Some were still trying to shoot at him. He simply aimed his arms and let them burn. Finally one had the intelligence to load their 50. cal. Jaune felt those bullets for certain. A lucky shot hits the hydraulics in one of his legs and he is forced to stop, resting on a knee he lets out more streams of fire. Explosives are beginning to set off a chain reaction. As he runs out of fuel, he begins the next phase. Pressing buttons on his arm, His legs ignite.

The terrorist hideout erupts in a almost firework like display. So many rockets firing off sporadically, one probably wouldn't notice the man shaped one flying out of the flame.

Atlas military took note of the explosion and sent scouts to investigate. Control scrambled when a Bullhead reported finding Jaune Arc.

* * *

_"For those of you just tuning in, Jaune Arc, just returning after his capture, requested an urgent press conference. News outlets from all around are waiting in anticipation. Our own Lisa Lavender is present to ask questions. We are now switching over, Lisa, how does it look down there?"_

_"Dan, in a word, tense. Many are eagerly awaiting Jaune Arc's arrival. As many of you know he was held captive by a White Fang terrorist cell in Vacuo, before thankfully being rescued. It is being reported that he refused to go to the hospital upon landing, Though he did ask for a Cheeseburger. We still don't have a lot of details, Obadiah Stane is here, and he seems quite optimistic about the Arc Prodigy-" She pauses looking at something off screen."Jaune Arc has just arrived."_ _The camera refocused,__Jaune Arc walked in, a cheeseburger partially eaten in hand. He had that charismatic flare he was known for, even with one arm in a sling._ _Obadiah Stane, an older bald gentleman, and Howard Arc's former partner, was beside Jaune__, one arm around the young man._ _Stane was about to speak into the mic, before looking down. Jaune Arc was sitting on the small stair leading up to the podium._

_"Would you guys mind sitting on the floor?"_

_Everyone sat, waiting in anticipation. Stane went along with it, smiling the whole time. The cameras barely picked up Jaune saying to Stane_:

_"It's good to see you." Stane is barely able to return the sentiment before he says to him. "I never got to say goodbye to dad."_

_He turned to address the bigger crowd of reporters. "I never got to say goodbye to my father." He set the cheeseburger aside to genuinely address the reporters."There's questions I would want to ask him. I would ask him what he felt about what ARC as a company did. If he was conflicted, or had doubts...or if he was...every inch the man we remember from a time long past." Arc had an expression of grief, not seen since the passing of his parents._

_"I saw young Valeans killed. Killed by the very weapons I designed to protect them. There was this soldier...hero...he...used his body to protect mine. He wasn't much older than me..._"_He trailed off. __A reporter raised his hand. Jaune gave him a nonverbal go ahead._

_"What happened out there?"_ _The __look Jaune carries is that of newfound determination. He speaks as he gets up._

_"My eyes were opened. The truth is I had become a part of a system that operated with zero accountability. Which leads to my important announcement. Effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons division of Arc Industries."_

_The conference room was sent into an uproar, as Jaune was escorted away by Obadiah Stane, who was quick to redirect the presses attention to him._

_"I think what we should take from this-"_

* * *

Jacques Schnee was in a meeting with the other executive branch members, when it was reported Jaune Arc was found alive. He had more than a simple interest in the young mans family business. ARC and the SDC had a long running partnership. The current meeting postponed to watch the suddenly announced news conference. Board members watched the SDC CEO with growing anxiety and fear.

Jacque's glass almost shattered from his grip, as he watched Arc's announcement. The weapons division of ARC, _gone_. His brow twitched violently as his cold composure gave way to cold _fury_.

"That little _bastard_."

He needed Stane on the line.

* * *

"_Sir, are you sure you are ready for flight tests so early in development?"_

Jaune had a newly made exoskeleton equiped to his body. Jaune wore a simple black bodysuit under it. Moving his workbench items around, he finally found his scroll under the sword and shield combo.

"Don't worry JARVIS. Just make sure the fire extinguishers are ready. Besides, we're not worried about sustained flight. Just...taking off...yeah."

_"Sir, your current experience advises us-"_

_"_JARVIS, sometimes you need to run before you walk. Alright Begin test." Jaune moved into a take off stance. "Take off in three, two, one."

Jaune successfully took off, backwards, his body planted into the upper wall before landing on, and indenting, an expensive Porsche.

"I was wrong...so wrong...walk first" As though to be cheeky, Fire extinguishers activated, when there was no fires to put out. Jaune Groaned.

* * *

_Nine__ months later_

_Beacon Academy_

_Headmaster's office_

_It was a late night for Headmaster Ozpin. He had pushed off the final touches on this years entries. There were still some spaces to fill._

_As he was internally weighed the risk of having Ghira Belladonna's daughter(and former terrorist) at Beacon. A notification popped up. A new application? past midnight?_

_Opening it up he met the face of this new applicant. Looking over the details, he seemed very qualified, enough to make a good fake. Ozpin had an eye for little details, even with his new look he spotted Jaune Arc right away. But... Ozpin also watched the news. He saw the change in the young scion's demeanor._

_Perhaps he didn't have the combat experience of his peers, yet, but his intelligence and charisma were powerful assets. All he needed to check was intent, but there was only one way for him to do that._

_He hit the approval box on the application._

_"Welcome to Beacon Mr. Arc, or should I say-"_

* * *

_Two __months later_

_Beacon Airship_

_en route to Beacon Academy_

"Ruby check this footage out, this is two months ago." Yang held the scroll in front of Ruby. The footage Showed White Fang militia raiding a village. Than a red and gold Knight seemed to fly into the scene at high speed. The figure raised his hands, and sent the terrorists flying with some sort of pulse.

"Yang I've seen this before." Several times in fact actually. Ever since this guy showed up, around a year or so, everyone was drawn like a moth to a flame. Videos were constantly being posted of sightings and battles. The guy was basically a free action movie.

Yang was obsessed, based solely on the fact that 90% of video featured him fighting. People were divided however, even White Fang supporters were split. They were even split on what to call him: Iron Mask, Iron Man, Rescue, Metallo... Someone even managed to get "deez nutz" in a poll as a joke. "Iron Knight" seemed to stick the most, given the general shape and styling of the armor. A modern crusader that flies without wings.

"Ruby wait, watch this part...BOOM" The Iron Knight sent an uppercut into a grunt sending him flying upwards out of frame before turning to blast another. "You see that? Sent the guy flying."

"Probably broke his jaw Yang." Actually the guy is dead, But Yang isn't telling Ruby _that._

"Wait Ruby, the tank, this IS the best part." The footage showed an atlesian tank, repurposed by White Fang, their emblem crudely painted on the side armor. It fires a round at the red and gold figure. The knight dodges it, before raising an arm, sending what appears to be a small rocket straight down the tanks barrel. He starts walking away as the tank detonates. "See that? Doesn't even look at the explosion, such a badass."

"Yang please, I'm trying to buy rounds for Crescent Rose, these bids are insane."

"Are you seriously trying to buy ARC sniper rounds?"

"Yes! The quality in unmatched and now that they shutdown the weapons division, prices are soaring."

"Well, what about HAMMER?"

"HAMMER? HAMMER!? Don't talk to me about HAMMER." Ruby seemed to be having PTSD from a past product purchase. She was modifying Crescent Rose on a daily basis, with how often she shops for mods, she was bound to run into the occasional dud. HAMMER must be pretty special to earn her ire.

"Well, maybe Jaune Arc will be at Beacon. You can ask him for a 'personal request'." It seemed to pull Ruby out of her 'trauma'. She looked at her sister with doubt.

"Sure Yang, Jaune Arc will be at beacon, so will your 'Iron Knight'." Swooning her words she taunted her sister with kissy faces.

Yang grew red herself, before covering by pulling Ruby into a friendly headlock. Not far away, a young man in a hood smirked behind a blood soaked tissue pressed to his nose. He tried not to laugh at the antics.

* * *

It was words she heard all the time. From her first Tournament win, She had her praises sung by others. Everyone Offered adoration, praise, but real friendship was sorely lacking. She wanted things to be different at beacon, but it was clear that she would not escape her fame. If she could go back in time, maybe she could bail on the pumpkin Pete's deal(The cereal wasn't good for you anyways). Maybe then she wouldn't have the SDC corporate princess trying to suck up to her.

"All I am saying, is that we would make a great team together."

"That sounds..." Pyrrha wanted to get out of the conversation with the Schnee Heiress. Little did she know, her saviour was here with a swagger in his step.

"You trying to pitch friendship now Weiss Cream?" A handsome man came into view. For a huntsman, he was very casual. A set of sleek silver armor adorned his chest and shoulders. Dressed otherwise in a hoody and jeans, his black hair was somewhat unkempt. She faintly recognized him. It was Weiss however, that unveiled the secret. She had whipped around to respond to him, the response coming instinctively, Weiss having developed it because of the man.

"How dare you Jaune-ARC?" Jaune who? Wait, Arc. He is-was in weapons development. Pyrrha knew that much. He was famous, but not really around her social circles. He was kidnapped, eventually rescued, after that he went quiet. _'Well, not quiet'_ she guessed.

"In the flesh. However its Jaune Stark while we are here. We don't need media hounds here, do we?" He looked over to Pyrrha. He held her hand like a gentleman. "Call me Jaune. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, Ladies _love_ it."

Pyrrha couldn't help but blush. As an arena champion, Pyrrha was beautiful, but intimidating. Men didn't approach her in that fashion, at least those that didn't just want to use her fame and status. But Jaune was looking at her like a lady.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"A beautiful woman." Pyrrha's face becomes the same color as her hair. Weiss sputters.

"She's a champion. She won The Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row. She's on pumpkin Pete's cereal!"

"Pyrrha I'm not really into cereal, you like Jazz?"

"Don't ignore me Jaune Arc!" He gave Her a side glance that looked only a _tiny_ bit irritated, and only for the briefest second.

"Ignoring you." _'Though I do need to move you away,'_ He Addressed Pyrrha. "I gotta be on my way Pyrrha, hope to see you at initiation." He continues his walk, indirectly sparing Pyrrha as Weiss marches after him. Pyrrha remained where she stood, face red, still trying to comprehend the sudden encounter.

* * *

She caught up with him in the more isolated area of the locker room. Jaune only knew that because he looked up the layout beforehand. Since the caves, he would never go in blind if he could help it. Knowledge is true power, it was already his greatest weapon. A healthy dose of paranoia doesn't hurt either. Many curious things about beacon, Some layouts don't quite add up. There were-

"Jaune!" Weiss snapped, grabbing his shoulder. She doesn't miss the wince he makes, but she doesn't miss the sword at his hip either. _'Crocea Mors' _

She changes her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here? You have a company to run!" Jaune leaned against a locker and let out a breathe. He figured Weiss would hound him for answers, he had to handle this so she doesn't blow his cover, again. Of course, it was technically his fault, but he couldn't resist. He just knew how to prod her too easily.

"We both know I just have the biggest stick in the room. I have a board for the boring stuff. Potts was already handling it, why not make it more official. Don't really need an assistant."

"Tell me you didn't just sign up for kicks." A part of her actually did hope it was kicks. She didn't know what do if he was serious. He had some defensive training, but nothing huntsman level as far as she knew.

"I think I am making a career change. If I wasn't serious-" His hand rested on the hilt as he paused, indirectly bringing it to attention, as if it was proof, it _was_.

"You brought _Crocea __Mors._" Weiss had not seen the blade for years, not since it was given to Jaune, the day of his parents funeral. She didn't know him than, but she would never forget the look on his face. The loss of innocence, the sword shaking in his grip. One hand on hilt, the other on sheath, as the caskets are lowered. He had a similar expression now..

"Jaune... are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't look it, I heard about the incident, at the old ARC facility. We lost Mr. Stane, we almost lost you too." Jaune instinctively rolled his right shoulder again. He could almost feel the burning of electric volts. He gave a pained smile to Weiss.

"Yeah, that night, there was a lot of pain." _'Internal and external. My father trusted him, I trusted him..__maybe that was the problem.__'_

"It only cemented my decision to shut down that side of the company." His words made Weiss suck a breathe in.

"Father was furious with your announcement. Shutting down an entire division..." She paused, Jaune took the chance to interject.

"Everyone was either moved to another division or given pay with glowing recommendations to whatever company they wanted. I take care of my people Weiss."

It didn't solve everything, the media still had a field day with disgruntled ex employees. Thankfully Jaune Arc was not Jaques Schnee. Even his father Howard, at his worst, had a better reputation than Jaques Schnee ever did. He did his best to help them transition. More spoke in Jaune's defense than even he expected.

It was quiet for a moment. Jaune spoke again.

"My designs were being used to kill innocent people. I can't... I can't let that happen again, I _won't_ let it happen."

"You designed them to protect people. It's not your fault that others choose to use them that way, they were stolen!"

"And bought occasionally. I found the _receipts_." That brought pause, Jaune had actually found evidence? ARC weapons were being sold under the table, for how long? Is that how the Vacuo White Fang militarized so fast?

In spite of his Father's reputation, Howard Stark was _not_ a traitor. If such things had and were occuring in ARC, it made her wonder what could be occuring right under her fathers nose at the SDC. Or worse, her father was directly involved, doing similar things with dust. She couldn't see him selling to White Fang, however, even he wasn't so greedy as to sell them a key to his demise.

"I am responsible for the tools they use. Atlas or not." If Jaune Arc was good at one thing, it was pushing her buttons, till she all but gave up. She damned him and his sincerity, because if there is one thing Jaune Arc is, he's honest. Her frustration buried, there was no changing his mind. She had that much at least when her father found out about Jaune, from someone.

"I know... A lot has happened to you. We may not be the bestest of friends but... with everything going on. People have no idea where you are. And now there is this...Iron Knight."

_'Nope, gotta pull that weed out before it grows.'_Jaune was quick to try to squash that train of thought. "He is the least of our worries, trust me."

"Rumours are saying he wiped out the Vacuo Branch of White Fang. What if he turns his attention to you? Or any of us for association. Sure, he's after the White Fang now, but if he decided my family had a part..." Her father, Jacques, made the company successful, while ruining her family's image to the common people. They were blamed for igniting the extremist side of the White Fang. People came after her for _his _actions, for anything involving Schnee.

The Iron Knight's reputation was one of heroism for the people, but he left as soon as he came. No one claimed responsibility or alliances. As such, it was a question to the Iron Knight's intent. Where the man drew his line in the sand, what was his endgame, How far would he go? Jaune wished he could make it clear.

"Jacques Schnee will sooner get a tan. _Weiss_." He holds her face gently in his hands. "Iron Knight is no one to worry about, believe me."

Maybe one day he will bring Jacques Schnee down for his crimes. He had his part in the White Fangs current form. But hurting his family would solve none of that. Besides, Jaune had to take it one problem at a time. Clean up _your own mess_ before you work on others.

Weiss thought Jaune was quite ballsy touching her face so gently. She can't say she hated the feeling. But she stepped back from him. Her arms crossed, she resisted an urge to smack him. Looking at a wall as her cheeks were a tad red.

"And if he goes after you?" _'Goddammit'_

"Weiss, I am _not_ going anywhere. Hell, same team or not, I'll make it a point to irritate you." he makes the joke, than he adds: "I won't leave you. I'm in your corner, alive or dead."

She fights a smile, but just barely. Than it turns to a frown.

"Jaune, years ago... I never meant to leave without saying-"

"Jacques made you leave, he's been trying to groom you for years, in case Whitley didn't hold up to task, and visa versa. You don't have to apologise for anything."

Its quiet, the tension lingering. Finally Weiss speaks.

"Alright Jaune, I'll keep quiet about you. Just... watch yourself out there okay?" It would happen eventually, someone had to piece it together. They would find him, and Jaune certainly wouldn't hide. Less he plans to pull the wool over their eyes for _four_ _years_. he would try, but if the gods exist, they live to see mortal plans crumble.

Jaune softly smiles at her.

"You know I will." He makes his way to the exit. He turns back to her with a wink. "Snow Angel."

Taking off before she could assault him, Jaune ran like a free man. He loved the face she made when she was mad, how could he resist. Besides She never got to ask him _'how'_ he escaped. That was staying his secret, for now.

* * *

You would figure that after several dozen flights that Jaune would have his own landing strategy. He couldn't help but feel like Ozpin didn't tell him on purpose.

He could have brought some thruster units, but people were smart. Someone would make the link eventually between him and the armored 'vigilante'. Honestly, he thought bringing a parachute was ridiculous. Well now the parachute was the one laughing.

Thankfully, instead of hoping for the best, fate intervened. Fate was apparently a bronze spear, coming out of no where at high velocity. Thankfully it just ruined his hoody as he was pinned to a tree. How do you explain getting skewered on the first day to the lawyers?

Pyrrha came from the Bushes. Jaune hailed her in greeting.

"Hey there, I would give you your spear back but its in pretty deep. Mind giving me a hand?" Using her semblance, she pulled the Spear straight out. Jaune landed in a 'superhero' like pose. "Thanks, so partners?"

* * *

"Jaune Stark, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee. You collected the knight pieces. Henceforth, you are team JSPR (Jasper) led by Jaune Stark."

Shit, Jaune didn't mean to be made leader. This complicates thing slightly. Oh well, no ones made the link yet. Jaune was a common sounding name, like Steve or Tony.

He honestly didn't think the hair dye and haircut combo would make such a difference. Of course, his father's blonde hair, and by extension his was iconic in the celebrity world. So much that no one would actually think he would tarnish it with hair dye. It all worked in his favor. Honestly, he was thinking about that goatee more and more...give it a couple years.

"Well team, we ready to head out?"

"Ready when you are Jaune." Pyrrha said. Ruby nodded with a smile on her face. Weiss nodded with a sour look on her face.

"I can't believe they made you leader."

"You know Weiss, I get what you mean. I still can't believe its not butter." The rebuttal sent her temperature high before suddenly extinguishing it. She was tired of today, she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. The Nevermore experience was enough to give her a heart attack.

As they began the walk to their new dorm, Ruby asked Jaune a question.

"Your last name is Stark?" She asked.

"Yep, like the bird."

"I think it's cool. My mom and dad's team was named Stark."

"That... is a pretty cool coincidence actually. We will make them proud yeah?" Ruby seemed to not recognize Jaune, as an Arc. He considered telling her since other two knew anyway. There was also her sister, no way to know how quiet they can keep. He's keeping this solo for now anyway.

"Yeah!"

They got to their new dorms. While Jaune has never lived with other people in such close proximity, he was excited to have roommates.

"We should make bunk beds!" Ruby Seemed to share the enthusiasm.

"That's for the team leader to decide you dolt." _'I_ _can't believe I am already coming to his defense_..._Ugh.' _Said man took his armor and hoody off, a black short sleeve hugging muscles toned from traditional metal forging. He ruffled the top of Ruby's head.

"That is an excellent idea. We will work on it tomorrow, however. No need to rush into a hazard. First things first, lets get to know each other a little better." Jaune struck a thinking pose. "Let's start simple, what is your favorite color, I am quite fond of red and gold myself."

"Red!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I love the enthusiasm, Weiss?" She glared at him. "Weiss Cr-"

"Blue." She replied quickly.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yellow."

The little game continued for a couple more minutes. While amusing, and wishing to do more, Jaune noticed how tired everyone was getting, however, and decided to wrap up.

"One more question for all of you: Why do you want to be Huntsman?"

Ruby answered first.

"My parents are Huntsman, I wanna help people like my mom and dad did." Simple, but a good enough.

Weiss was paused, as she seemed to gauge how to word it.

"I want to carve my own path, independent of my family name." Jaune gave a nod at that

Pyrrha was next, this one did make Jaune curious, she apparently was making a pretty buck each tournament she won. Why switch gears?

"I didn't care for tournaments anymore. I just want to do something more useful for the world."

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asked it innocently, as it was the first time Jaune didn't go first. He made no move to speak, than he let out a breath. He sat in his new bed, resting his arms on his knees, he began.

"I come from a line of heroes, generally speaking. However I am the first one in a while to pick up the sword. I learned some things about the life I was leading, so I decided to forge a new path. This life we have chosen, we could die in one year or in ten, but our role is crucial to mankind's survival. I want to do good in this world, with whatever time I left."

It was a lot more than they expected, and a lot more personal, considering two of them he just met today.

"I want to make a promise, tonight." All attention on him, he continued. "We may have only just met, but I want to help you achieve your goals too. So, Let's trust each other, Don't be afraid to share your burdens, especially with me. We are a team, and we will be united." Ruby stood atop her bed.

"Get ready world! We are Team Jasper!" Jaune and Pyrrha laughed, Weiss was fighting her smile.

"Now, lets settle into bed. Ladies get first dibs on the bathroom."

Once the girls were done, Jaune went in. Once within the confines of the bathroom, he pulled off his Shirt, Revealing a uniquely crafted tank top. The fibers are created to dampen the light signature from his chest. In short, it kept them from noticing the Arc reactor in his chest. Undressing he entered the shower. His body feels relief as droplets run down the chest. He lets out gasps of relief, as built up anxiety was washed away. Tapping the hidden.

"Jarvis, load up my team's personal files."

_"Done sir, who would you like to begin with?" _Jaune had no intention of figuring out their entire life story, but he needed to know how much he could trust them. He already knew Weiss, so that could wait.

"Ruby Rose."

_"Ruby Rose, age 15, attended Signal. She was accepted into Beacon two years early, signed off by Headmaster Ozpin._

"_Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, is a teacher at Signal Academy. Her mother, Summer Rose, is missing, presumed dead."_

"I see, anything that contradicts her answers?"

_"No sir."_

"Very well, tell me about Pyrrha Nikos..."

When Jaune stepped out of the shower he wiped the fog from the mirror. His eyes rested on the scarring on his right shoulder. His body had a handful of scars now, all around his body. Some were from the White Fang's re-education, others from him educating them in _return_. Yet the scarring on his shoulder felt a bit more personal. Considering Electric burns, he was lucky the area was only kinda rough, hard to tell, some may even say his scars were sexy. Jaune never worried about his vanity, too overcome by the memories they represent. Each one was relatively new to his life, and each one told a story.

Moving his gaze to his center, he eyed the dark grid like pattern creeping from the Arc reactor. Grabbing his device, he ran another test for toxicity.

As he checked the number red drops landed on his hand. Looking up he noticed blood dripping from his nose. He wiped it off quick, before grabbing tablets to swallow. Once he was sure it was clean, he shut the light off, heading to bed.

* * *

Jaune Arc had graduated from traditional schooling when he should have been playing ball by the schoolyard. Despite that, doing school over again wasn't so bad. Nobody knew Jaune Arc was around, he was just one of them. Some jokes aside he didn't go out of his way to be a dick.

"Mr. Winchester, perhaps you could answer the question." Now, he had a reason.

"Well, I know its a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin Winchester, Big family name, a company built on combat rifles and and ammo shells from before the great war. Not on the level of Schnee, but in that range. His father is currently CEO. Jaune met the man once or twice, a more delightful fellow than his son is, that is for certain.

Oobleck Shook his head in disappointment.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?"

"What, you got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. It's _night v__ision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"Correct Miss Nikos." Prof. Oobleck said.

"They probably needed it to make up for being weak otherwise.

"Wrong." Jaune sang. "Wrong wrong, absolutely wrong."

"Got something to say Stork?"

"It's Stark my oak-headed weenie-bird. And yes I do." He looked over. "May I sir?" Oobleck gave him the go ahead, and Jaune unleashed his volley.

"Faunus traits, exempting few in certain situations, only enhance the potential of said individual. Speed, strength, heightened senses. All these give them more edge, and are only the most basic. Like Pyrrha said sir, the faunus had night vision, though it was far from their only strength." He looked at Cardin directly, a shit eating smile on his face. "Lagune, the idiot, attacked at night. He thought he could ambush them. It was a humiliating defeat. He underestimated his enemy. Like you most likely will, I hope its a Rabbit."

"And what are you, a closet fuzzy?"

"Genius, billionaire, sometimes playboy, philanthropist." He took the moment to look at Pyrrha. "I prefer redheads."

The Professer brought his judgment down swiftly and flatly.

"Very funny Mr. Stark, and correct answer. I would like to see you, Mr. Winchester, after class." Prof. Oobleck said.

Cardin mouthed the words "Combat Class" at Jaune. Soon enough Class was over. Pyrrha giggled as Jaune took his time to leave as sassy as possible. Cardin glared hard at Jaune's retreating form. He met his team outside the class, discussing evening plans.

"You shouldn't antagonize him Jaune, " Weiss made her case. She had enough subtly to not bring up Jaune's current level. Grimm were one thing, your fellow Huntsman is another, and he hasn't trained for nearly as long as she has. Even with Jaune's dedication, she wasn't sure how well he'd fair against Cardin.

"Trust me, I know how guys like him work." _'If anything dad taught me was useful, it was maneuvering around these types. Definitely a "Prideful" type, enough to make poor choices for everyone involved, with the money his family has'_ "Now, are you and Ruby heading out for your date?" Weiss Gave a squawk.

"Y-you p-pervy idiot! It's partner bonding. You said so yourself!" She hissed at Jaune.

"Oh Weiss! We gotta get going too, the gun shops will close soon! Quick! To our room!" And just like that Ruby grabbed Weiss by the arm, zooming off before she could say or squawk another word. Her Semblance leaving rose petal outlines of the two.

_'Ruby is worming her way to Weiss's heart as we breathe' _The team leader couldn't help but think.

"Are we still training?" Jaune gave Pyrrha a megawatt smile, his Arc charm on full blast. She never stood a chance against his onslaught.

"Of course." Pyrrha looked away slightly, her face partially hidden by locks of hair.

_'__I'm so lucky to get a partner like him'_

She didn't notice the way Jaune looked at her. His eyes filled with a love, from a heavy heart.

_'I'm so lucky to get a partner like her.'_

* * *

Weiss was not sure how this turned into a group hangout with Ruby and her sisters team. Hell, she should be questioning just when the hell she and crater-face became... friends.

After the first few days of the school year, Jaune decided that the Team needed to start dedicated training sessions. More specifically, he required both halves of the team to work with their respective partners. The idea being to improve one another's skill, while bonding. The man decided that Weiss and Ruby Should become _study buddies_.

What began begrudgingly under team leader orders(he made them _pinky_ swear) changed When Ruby told her she didn't know a thing about dust. Weiss decided if she was going to have to help her, she would teach her about it from the ground up. Weiss had shocked Ruby with her dedication. Ruby shocked Weiss even more by paying attention, asking honest questions. Weiss returned her effort with patience and careful explanation.

Study sessions became more casual, and the forced material branched out to side topics, once enough study had been achieved, of course. Ruby asked about Her weapons Dust chambers, and the conversations took a direction in gunsmithing.

Before she knew it their relationship had shifted entirely. It was as though Weiss had blinked, and suddenly they were looking over Crescent Rose blueprints, calibrating the rifle for dust ammunition.

Jaune had suggested they find dust rounds for Ruby's rifles in town, calling it 'team-bonding exercises. Weiss did not recall inviting Yang Xiao Long. Ruby apparently did, and the girl brought her team. She guessed they weren't so bad as a whole. Two quiet members made up for the two loud ones..._almost_.

"So how is Jaune? as a leader I mean." Yang asked as the group toured downtown Vale.

"He is nice/He's an ass." The pair replied. They blinked at each other, but didn't try to correct one another for their opinions.

"He's a dolt. But a well meaning dolt." Weiss said, '_Though to his credit, Ruby has improved significantly in academics. He at least plays the part of leader.'_

"That all? He is pretty cute" Weiss's twitched at the blonde.

"Don't say that to him! He is absolutely full of himself, he's had that ego since-"_'Since we were kids, always the brightest in the room.'_ "-we met. He made it mandatory for Ruby and I to stay paired while he goes off with Pyrrha Nikos!"

She felt a hand brush against her arm, it was hesitant, but it got Weiss's attention.

"Weiss, You don't mind being study buddies, right?" Ruby spoke a tad quieter than usual, her tone sounding cautious, feeble even. Her eyes didn't meet Weiss's and the snow-haired huntress felt herself flush. Not only with embarrassment, but also shame for how that must have sounded to Ruby. As the other loud one in the background exclaimed "Ren! we should become study buddies!" "We already are Nora, you don't study." She nudged the red hooded girls shoulder with her own, grabbing her attention.

"Of course not, w-we are partners aren't we?" _'To be honest, you're not bad company either. Maybe I was harsh._'

It worked however, as Ruby's cheery expression returned before she jumped her partner in a surprise hug. To her own surprise, Weiss returned it briefly.

"Ruby settle! we need to be aware while we are in the dust shop." Pulling out her scroll, she checked her maps. "We should be there... Now?"

"Whoa." The dust shop was blocked off by caution tapes, the windows were shattered. Ruby walked over to the nearest officer. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The man walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again." The officer said to his partner. That grabbed Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's attention, which then grabbed the others.

"It doesn't make sense, who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" Weiss flashed back to her talk with Jaune in the lockers. They had stolen his weapons, used them in Vacuo. Now she feared the same was to occur with dust, should this be true. The police seemed unaware of how much they were being listened in on.

"You thinking The White Fang?"

"Maybe, but if you're trying to get an army like the Vacuo cell had, you would think they would take the cash too."

_'It wouldn't shock me, Degenerates!' _Weiss felt her anger rise.

_"_Why would they leave the money_?_" Ruby and Nora thought out loud, at the same time.

"They are probably going to use it to hurt innocent people, like the savages they are." Weiss said it like a hard won fact. In her case, it was from experience, of attending funerals and father's rampages in his study.

"It's not even proven that it's the White Fang." Blake was adamantly playing devils advocate. She began to walk away from the group, lost in thought. Weiss was going to call both to come back, but noticed Ruby speaking with some girl. She chose instead to see who this person was.

"Blake wait up!" Yang grabbed her partner's arm. A "Salutations!" could be heard in the distance as She turned Blake toward her. "Where are you going?"

"This can't be the White Fang Yang. Weiss is wrong, it doesn't fit."

"You are gonna let Weiss Creams comments bother you?" Blake tried to move forward again. Moving in front of Blake, Yang spread her palms wide

"Alright alright, what do you wanna do about it, partner?"

* * *

_Two days later_

_Sunday night_

Jaune Groaned as Pyrrha sent him to the floor again. Five times that night he went down, but Jaune got up everytime, and that just amazed Pyrrha. She wasn't exactly being gentle either.

Ruby and Weiss had been out with Yang for a majority of the weekend. This gave Jaune and Pyrrha time to train more extensively, with reasonable breaks of course.

She was surprised when he approached her asking to train him near three weeks ago. She figured that people would feel too intimidated to go up against her. Instead he insisted, saying

"_I__ know you'll kick my ass, how else am I gonna get better? Come on Spartan."_

He was so upfront about it. He told her he was behind and wanted to earn his keep. And so several days during the week they would spar. Unarmed CQC followed by weapon training on the roof.

Jaune approached her training different to the school days, where he had enough intellect to handle most subjects on his own. He listened to her advice for any and all flaws. He wasn't nearly as behind as he thought, and if he was his improvement was at an amazing rate. The warrior blood was in him, but he had the mind of a scholar as well. Perfect dual qualities for a leader, which he quickly showed.

He only had one demand from her, never _let_ him win. Not even to try to motivate him. He found the idea insulting, for her and him. He needs to earn the victory, or its simply not.

To her amazement, he convinced Weiss and Ruby to become study partners. Usually while he and Pyrrha were sparring, the two are somewhere, probably the dorm considering the time if not still out with Yang's team. It must have worked, Considering that Weiss's angry tone volume was down to practically zero now.

She was quite worried when she realized she had two _very_ important public figures on her team, even if one of them was in hiding. Yet he didn't seem to carry any pride like Schnee, or ill intent like others she has known. He was a smartass, but it wasn't ill will. A friendly jokester that loved to prod at his team.

He was quite serious about the bunk beds too. How he pulled it off She still didn't know.

Occasionally, he disappeared. "Unavoidable ARC business" He said, but he completed his work, and made sure to attend class.

And of course, he always made time for her.

"How about we stop for now Jaune, You made a lot of progress tonight." She said, she meant it too. Each fight he was adapting faster, fighting longer. She could see the exhaustion on his face and body. While she could see determination to continue, she needed to slow him down. Thankfully he was agreeable.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I'll pack it in. I gotta do better though."

"For someone that decided on this path so recently, you are better than you give yourself credit for."

Perhaps he wasn't the best, but he often showed his metal in Combat Class. His intellect Showed often when it came to tactics and theory.

They took a seat against the wall. Jaune took a deep breathe, leaning his head back. He opened his eyes to the constellation above. _'Orion, the Hunter.' _

"Do you think Ruby and Weiss are doing better? Did I make the right call?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as they rested against the wall.

"I think it was a good call. They needed help communicating. Weiss needs to curb her expectations. They have spent the last few days together, Even if its with others."

"Hopefully Ruby will help her loosen up. Guess its a good thing her sister is there. It already takes two to pull that stick out of her ass."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouldn't laugh, but she is, because Jaune is, and his laugh is contagious. A bout of laughter overcomes the two. once the two settle again, its quiet for a moment.

The wind makes the tree branches a chorus of rustling leaves. The shattered moon is hidden behind clouds, but it's glow bleeds through.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune breaks the spell. Their eyes meet.

"Yes Jaune?" He seems slightly bothered,he turns his head forward, toward the trees.

"Thank you for your help, really. As a fighter I'm farther behind than the others."

"Jaune its no trouble-" But Jaune isn't done.

"For me, it is, I am worried I am not being the leader I should be. It's not fair to you, Ruby or Weiss. You should be able to depend on me too."

_'Does he think he's dragging the team down? He's the reason we have our shit together.'_

"Where is this coming from Jaune-"

"I cheated my way in." His voice cut in hard, silencing her, Waiting for her to sink the answer in.

"In the grand scheme it doesn't bother me all that much. But Jaune Stark's background is a lie. I _didn't_ go to Signal or some academy. I didn't _train_ for years to earn the _right_ to be here.. You probably known this since Weiss ousted me in the lockers. '_Lucky no one else was there... I hope.'_ You deserve a better partner than-"

"_Jaune, Stop_."

Pyrrha had moved herself over Jaune, hands on his shoulders, her legs on either side of him. Her eyes were shiny like emeralds, and the night only made them brighter. Her lip seemed to quiver, but than she spoke softly and clearly.

"I don't want another partner, you don't have to prove anything. I have seen you not only progress, but strive for more. You _are_ one of us, and that it doesn't matter if it's Arc or Stark, it is _you_."

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck. She caressed him gently, giving the spot behind his ears a small massage. Jaune's own hands had moved to her thighs, a natural reaction to her suddenly mounting him. His thumbs traced circles, His eyes were lost in hers, and visa versa.

He shouldn't let this happen so fast, but he was exhausted from the weekend. He didn't want to hurt her, she wasn't one of those cover models, or arm candy just wanting a sugar daddy. Not a fling that leaves once they have what they wanted. This was _Pyrrha_.

"Pyrrha..."

Jaune's Scroll beeped loudly for his attention. Seeing the caller was Ruby, he answered. Her panicked face brought him to alarm.

"Jaune! this is really bad and I need you to get here. We are at the docks, White Fang are here-"

"Ruby what the hell are you doing there?!"

"Well we were were helping Blake investigate the White Fang -"

"What!?"

* * *

Weiss hoped Jaune got the location beacon she sent him. Ruby had to hang up as the fight resumed. Using her scroll as the source of the signal, Weiss hoped he'd able to help.

She couldn't believe she actually followed through with this. The fact that they humored that monkey! They completely underestimated the numbers.

She didn't just come to prove a point to **Blake,** she wanted to feed her own curiosity. If they were targeting dust, than the SDC-

She jumped back as a White Fang's axe almost came down on her. Using red dust, _Myrtenaster _sent a wave of fire down on the ground, giving her distance between her and the White Fang.

Yes it was the White Fang, and they were still using _ARC weaponry. _It seemed that leftovers from Vacuo had reinforced their numbers here. Where else do you get a madman wielding a Chainsaw? Besides Southern Vale_?_

Jaune would want to know, she'd like to think he'd tell her if they're rolls were reversed. Of course, he could be hiding some sins behind his back. Not a shocker in her family's social circles. Even then, He's never hurt her before_. 'Certainly never physically, or intentionally...'_

She took cover with Ruby behind some Crates.

"How long before the authorities get down here!?"

"I don't know! You would think they would have heard it by now!" Thankfully they were holding their own, but the tide was shifting. Nora and Ren were an absolute powerhouse together, years of traveling together gave them a co-operative edge.

Yang was sending shell after shell into the White Fang. Searching for her mother gave Yang a bit more battle experience when it came to dishing it out hard. After sending an uppercut into a straggler, she turned to the sound of Bullheads. Unfortunately these two Bullheads were carry White Fang reinforcements.

"Guys, reinforcements! Blake! we gotta pull back!"

Blake was going hard after Roman. The flashy criminal was playing defensively, but he kept the Feral Cat at bay with a smile.

Weiss heard the warning. Switching to a cyan colored dust, She activated a barrier around her and Ruby. The bullhead guns unloaded into the dock, Hammering Weiss's Barrier. It shattered after a second spray followed up the first, Breaking the barrier and separating Weiss from Ruby. Then, a small black cylinder with a beeping yellow light rolled in front of her. A non-lethal blowback grenade, ARC made, usually for security-

Weiss was knocked back by the force, her vision becoming a scrambled haze. It sent her rolling into the floor. When she came to, she could hear yelling, through her haze, she saw the bear-like man stalk towards her, his mask encompassing his entire face. She heard Ruby, but she couldn't tell where she was, only that she was screaming. Her vision went dark as the man rose his chainsaw over his head.

**VVVVV-SCCCRRREEEEEEEE**

The darkness was disturbed by sparks and flashes of light. Her eyes opened to Jaunes back, both of his hands held the shield half of Crocea Mors overhead as the chainsaw attempted to tear through. The family heirloom held strong, the old sword and shield combo made up for its simplicity with absolute durability.

The Faunus brute was strong however. Jaune halted the man, but was pinned by the Faunus brute's superior strength. Jaune refused to budge as he was forced down to a knee. Suddenly the Brute's chainsaw rose up, before he could swing down on Jaune, Pyrrha fired a round into his shoulder. Jaune took the advantage to draw his blade. aggressively hacking and slashing at the beast-man. The brute backed off, fresh wounds adorning his chest as grunts returned cover fire.

Jaune dashed in front of Weiss, swinging his shield in front of them, before several rounds hit. Pyrrha was in full use of her semblance, pulling the weapons right out of the terrorist's hands. Ruby grabbed Weiss, pulling her to cover again as she fully regained her bearings.

Jaune's sword Grinded against sawteeth as he clashed with the Brute once more. The man's mask made the flying sparks no bother.

"What's up? Vacuo not working out for you?" The giant growled at Jaune.

"We will recover, than we will take our rightful place. The human filth will lay at our feet, as they should." He started to overpower Jaune again. But Jaune wouldn't fold.

"You'll have to get through me. As long as I draw breath, I will **never** let you hurt others again!"

Jaune went on the offensive, forcing their weapons down, he let go of his sword, grabbing the Brutes exposed bicep. The beastly man was too late to respond before electric arcs coursed through his body. Jaune scaled it up to full power. The gloves battery drained. The brute fell over comatose.

Roman saw he was outnumbered, flashing red and blue lights signaling the time to leave. They had enough dust anyway. He quickly knocked Blake back to parry Jaune's downward slash. Jumping back he aimed his cane sending an explosive round into Jaune, who put his shield forward. The force sent Jaune backwards. White Fang bullheads arriving to the battles hammered down on the two teams.

Three Bullheads were readying up for another run before green beams of energy suddenly sliced the vehicles apart. Jaune and Ruby looked up to see a redhead with dozens of swords floating around.

_'Huh, I wonder if metal manipulation is a redhead trait-wait a minute.'_ Jaune had multiple branching thoughts, however all were dominated by one.

_'That fucker is trying to leave.'_ Jaune rushed the well dressed criminal, hoping to stop him from leaving. As he leaped into the air to cut him down, a pink Parasol appeared. It shattered the moment Crocea Mors made contact. Sadly Roman was gone. The police arriving conveniently AFTER the fact.

Penny floated down by Ruby, as police took some of the trainee's accounts.

"Friend! I am glad I found you! I forgot to ask you for your scroll number!"

Jaune beelined towards the group of huntresses. A hard glare at the other team leader apparent.

"Who the **hell** do you think you are! Do you realize how much shit you could have just pulled them into?!"

"Jaune wait, I chose to help." Ruby tried to get Jaunes attention. She succeeded, he turned to her, his look softened, but carried a wild look.

"Weiss, Ruby, are you both okay?" Weiss, mostly recovered but nursing a headache, gave a nod. Ruby held her arms together in a nervous look. Jaune let out a quiet breath, before his gaze hardened. "Good, now be quiet. I'll be back with you two in a _moment." _He turned his attention to Blake. He had his eyes glued to hers.

"Well Blake, I am waiting."

"Jaune, I didn't ask them to come!"

"But you didn't stop them, or inform me." She held herself, hands clinging to her Biceps, as she looked away.

"I didn't know they left you in the dark. I...just wanted to prove it wasn't the white fang..." She sounded guilty, perhaps sad about how the situation turned out. It wasn't enough for Jaune. He turned her towards him again.

"Who gave you the authority to put my teammates lives in danger like this?" He moved closer to her. "To prove what? Bad people do bad things? My teammates mean so little to you?!" The others were thrown off by Jaune's explosive anger. The leader of Team JSPR was usually the fun and happy one, not the one in a rage. He was _pissed_.

"Chill out man." The other blonde tried to interject. He was chatting Ren and Nora about the mop up, before he decided to interject here. Jaune didn't know this guy, at all.

"Who are you?"

"Name is Sun. I knew about the shipment. We were just gonna see if they would show at all." Jaune doesn't back down, his expression turned cold.

"I see, so instead of going to this with, I don't know, the police maybe? You instead drag _my team_ into it." Blake winces at his bite. "Did you even consider calling?"

"Jaune, I think we should be glad we made it." Pyrrha kept the fire from spreading, but she couldn't put it out for good.

"How did you even get here so fast?" Ruby wouldn't have expected them to arrive so fast.

"That would be our doing Miss Rose." Headmaster Ozpin made his presence known. Glynda was by his side, an eyebrow raised irritably. "Just come back to Beacon with us, we'll get your briefings there."

Jaune stared at Ozpin hard. He didn't know why Ozpin would cover for him. He clearly knew more than he let on about Jaune's...side project. But he had to let it slide now. Turning to the new redhead, at least what was suppose to be a redhead, that green energy...

"Penny right? Thank you for the assist."

"You are welcome fellow man of metal." _'__Wait, what did she just say?'_ No one seemed to notice her wording. She must be like this a lot. But hey, she didn't have to have to look out for his teammates, and she did.

"Well Penny, We should head out. But let's hang next time you are in town, yeah?" He had no idea if Ruby knew she is a machine , but she she seemed friendly enough. She gave him a megawatt smile.

The swordsman signaled his team to head out. But he turned to Blake one more time.

"If you want to involve _your_ team in this war on crime and terror, that's _neat._ Keep _my_ team out of it."

* * *

"Okay you two, start now." Jaune leaned back against the kitchen counter. His armor and hoody now off, _Crocea Mors_ still hung at his side. The tee shirt was taught against his frame, Arms strong from forging metal crossed against each other. Ruby fidgeted under his gaze.

"Dust stores were being robbed. Some investigators thought it was the White Fang." Ruby said.

"And Blake wanted to...what, prove it?"

"She wanted to prove it _wasn't_ them."

"motherf- _why?"_

"I don't know. She's apparently a faunus too. Maybe it was empathy."

"So let me see if I got this right. Blake wanted to prove the White Fang weren't robbing Dust stores. Her team is going, because Yang obviously wouldn't let her go alone, and you followed because Yang is your sister?" Ruby nodded. "You see, that makes sense, looking out for family." He turned his attention to Weiss. "So why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted nothing to do with it!" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She looked down slightly." Then I realized whoever is stealing dust, White Fang or not, might pose a risk to my family." Jaune let the answer sink in. He was calm, but he was still angry. He spoke after a few seconds.

"Two days, two whole days I was left under the impression you were bonding with Yang and her team. Than I get a call from Ruby while a _shootout_ was occuring." Weiss knew that was coming, and didn't hide her frustration.

"That wasn't the plan! We were just suppose to watch, _hidden_, than Blake saw it _was_ the White Fang. The idiot put herself into danger trying to appeal to those _animals_! I just wanted intel."

"Well, was it good intel?" Weiss seemed think on her words, ultimately she chose to be blunt.

"The White Fang were robbing the stores, Roman Torchwick is working with them, some of them seemed like they were from Vacuo... They were using ARC weaponry." Jaunes clenched his jaw.

"I noticed." He would have to hack the police files later, see what he can trace. "They used a mark five concussion grenade, non lethal, designed for_ police_. You are _sure_ you are okay?"

His tone was direct, his face hard but concerned, and his acknowledgement softened her, as she nodded. "I'll be okay, most of the effects have worn off."

Jaune looked to Pyrrha, The look much softer. "Thank you for having my back Pyrrha. Your trust, it means a lot to me."

"I trust you, Jaune." He looked at her, before a pained expression overcame his features, and he looked down. It was quiet in the room again. Than Weiss, out of nowhere, swore.

"Shit. With this going on, we completely forgot to get dust rounds for _Crescent Rose_ this entire weekend." Ruby just pulled her bestie in for a gentle hug.

"Oh Weiss, I am just glad you are okay. We'll go out again once you have rested up."

"You _will_ rest this week Weiss Schnee. We all will pitch in to help." Jaune made the schematics for concussion grenades from mark three onwards. One of the first projects his father assigned him to a few years back. He rant tests, and he knows what they can do.

"Jaune you need rest yourself." Jaune would agree if he saw himself. Instead his mind was muddled with thoughts of what could have happened.

"I will rest easier if you let me. Tonight, any one of us could be _somewhere_ _else._ If I lost _any_ of you..." 'I_ would become a **War Machine**, Mechanized death to any and all who spilled your blood.' _

It was a temptation, he was far from a golden boy. He was already using a sword, and he has spilled _gallons of __blood_ for gods sakes. Why not give him the edge, so he could win the fight. So he could go _home_. If he failed his teammates, whoever did it, they would feel the force of his _entire_ arsenal.

He could see the machine now: Dark armor for stealth. A gatling gun over his shoulder, targeting system from the paladin borrowed, and improved. Micro-missile packs on his back. Glowing red eyes glaring...

Jaune was lost in thought, the pain in his chest just as distracting. He did not notice ruby and Weiss until it was too late. Their arms were around him, a two on one group hug. He made the idea up jokingly a while back as a mock tactic. He didn't expect them to use it. Ruby spoke genuinely.

"I am sorry Jaune, really. It all just spun out of control."

"I am too, at the least, we could have told you."

The pain in his chest receded, but it would not be for long. He wrapped an arm around each, pulling them close.

"Thank you guys, now get yourselves to bed. I have to take a walk, Pyrrha? Come with me?"

She followed him out the door. He walked a little ways before speaking.

"Pyrrha, thank you for following. I won't lie, we need to talk, but I also might need your help." She followed him closely, which was easy at the way he was slowing down. he suddenly stopped against the wall. "Sorry, shit, I should have swapped them out sooner."

"Jaune are you okay? Where are we going?" Letting out a breathe, Jaune started to move again.

"The bullhead hanger. No worries, we are allowed." Suddenly he lurched over. Pyrrha put an arm over her shoulders, she got him down to the hanger as fast as possible.

It war dark when they entered the hanger. Dim floor lights offered some visibility.

"Last one on row C, just like before."

Pyrrha had one of Jaunes arms over her Shoulders as she speedily walked them down. Jaune reached one hand out to the scanner. It seemed to scan it for a second before beeping in green lights. The ramp way opened up. Pyrrha had seen this part already.

"Jaune, how did-"

"The workshop table, right there."

Pyrrha didn't gawk around earlier when they first left. Everything was still very new, and she was getting used to the idea that a _student_ had a _private Bullhead_, modified for extra speed. Jaune didn't say much, other than he was good friends with a colonel in the armed forces.

Bringing him over to the chair, he entered an unreadable sequence of button pressing. Before Pyrrha could utter a word, the wall shifted. The Cylinder by the Workshop spun open to reveal red and gold armor, with a matching sword and shield. She just stared, stunned as she barely registered Jaune taking off his shirt. The glowing blue circle is his chest screamed the connection at her. .

Than she almost screamed as he suddenly pried the device off his Chest. What looked like a chip of some kind in the back was smoking black. Jaune tossed it as fast as he could, before grabbing a silver chip of similar size, and placing it back in. The silver chip disappeared into the device, as He locked it back into his chest. His breath was relieved, as his complexion improved tenfold.

_"Sir, the palladium cores are burning out at a five percent higher rate."_

"I know Jarvis, add it to the list."

_"Very well sir, shall I leave you to your guest?"_

He realized that Pyrrha was still here, awaiting answers. He turned, not sure what to expect.

She had all her attention on him now. Her eyes on the dark grid like veins spreading from his Arc reactor, clear as day.

"Jaune?" She whimpered.

* * *

It was later that Pyrrha and Jaune sat across from each other. The bullhead was closed up again, giving them privacy and silence, once Pyrrha calmed down. Jaune put on a new shirt. It didn't hide the circular light in his chest, and he didn't bother. Her eyes were switching between the red and gold armor, to the light in his chest.

"So... yeah...Iron Knight." He started, not sure where to start.

"Jaune I...why?"

"Why travel around in a suit of armor? Why fight terrorists? Why bother going to a huntsman academy?" He looked down in thought.

"I made the prototype to escape my captors. Afterword, well, I shut down the weapons division. However, terrorist cells were still using my weapons. I decided to clean house."

"You took out the entire Vacuo branch by yourself..."

"Yeah...I thought-hoped it would end there. The huntsman part is a little more complicated. It was something I wanted to do, our ancestors did, and my father _skipped_. Don't get me wrong, I am certainly a weapons-smith myself. But I had an urge, something that I filled with other things. But I think being a huntsman... makes things right." _'Right as they can be'_

"Jaune, I want to help. Those patterns on your chest, everything. Something is wrong, tell me the truth." He grimaced a bit, but he owed her for trusting him this far, he had to trust back.

"Pyrrha, What I am about to tell you, you can't share this. I know it's unfair to Ruby and Weiss, lets cross that bridge when we get there." She wanted to argue, but felt she had to learn more from him first. If he forced her hand, fine, but she gave her partner the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay."

* * *

Jaune was not in a grand mood monday. The training weekend ended with the team leader having a pseudo heart attack. First emotionally, with Ruby and Weiss's dock 'incident'. Than physically, with his 'condition' he had pushed off treating due to said incident. Replacing his 'battery' helped immensely, but it still became a late night with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha... she was quiet today. He told her a lot last night, practically everything. Worded simply, he was glad the Bullhead sealed and sound proof. At some point they had to go to bed, get what sleep they could. He had told her there was more, but She knew the important stuff. She said it was fine.

But now she hasn't spoken much to him today. Ruby and Weiss didn't notice, because everyone was honest to god tired from the weekend, last night's events still fresh.

He knew Pyrrha was hurting, that she had to sort out everything she heard, and she had learned a _lot_. Yet it felt like he was being shut out. He just wants to pull her aside, talk to her,_ tell her how much she means to him,_ because right now she is probably gauging how much she can trust him.

What was truly driving him mad, was the looks she would give him. He admitted to himself, to _her_, that he wasn't at the level he should be. He wasn't so behind that he didn't know she was doing, even if she didn't intentionally do so. Looks of pity, sadness, only once or twice, she had this look of frustration.

He never cared before, shallow woman were a part of his old social life. One of the good things "Uncle Obie" taught him was to see through feminine manipulation.

_"Keep those goddamn gold diggers away from Arc. D__on't play that game. take em, than leave im, leave your feelings at the door._"

But this wasn't an upper-class whore or some gold digger. This was _Pyrrha_, and she was hurting because of him.

Right now, he was running on low sleep and leftover irritation from the night before. Combat class was last today, The results for the last pair to fight were being randomly generated. Lo and behold, Cardin and Jaune's faces appeared on the screen.

Glynda called for the two to come down to the arena. Pyrrha looked on quietly, putting on a brave face, but her eyes betrayed worry. Ruby was even worse, hoping he didn't get hurt because he was worn out from last night. Weiss was for the first time not participating actively in class. She watched Jaune walk down the steps.

"You will fight until one of you ends up in the red zone of your aura. Begin."

Cardin certainly meant his threat in class. Jaune was on the defensive almost immediately. He was able to avoid most damage, dancing around Cardin. But Cardin would eventually land a hit, dishing damage on Jaune. He wasn't able to get a direct strike with his semblance, but he didn't need to. Jaune meanwhile would maneuver around him, using the blunt side of his sword to smack Cardin around his torso and head. His heart was not in the fight. Cardin seemed to notice too.

Occasionally, your aura can fail you briefly, if the hit is too strong it can bypass aura. This is why it was not suspicious to The others that blood was leaking from Jaune's nose after having been knocked back into the wall from a vicious swing. Ruby and Weiss were one of the few to wonder if the blood was because of something else. Glynda paused the match, in the case that something was wrong.

"Jaune, do you want to continue?" She asked, He nodded with a smirk, playing it off. sheathing his blade, he pulled out a cloth to wipe the blood. As He made eye contact with Pyrrha, seeing her look away from him. Cardin decided to push the big red button.

"I wonder if your dad bled as easy as you do." Weiss had gasped at the taunt, as anger left Jaune, so did every other emotion. The stress catching up in full force. Only technical data seemed relative.

'_This mustn't register on an emotional level.' _He turned, assessing his moves and Cardin in one very long, very _thoughtful_ moment. He nodded to Miss Goodwitch, stealthily activating his wired gloves with a small hum. Setting it to a "low level", Cardin moved, and he put his plan to action.

'_First, distract target.__Then block his blind swing.' _Jaune flung his cloth into Cardin's face. He parried the mace swing before raising his right fist.

_'Counter with cross to left cheek.' _He drives the fist right into Cardin's pretty face. Before Cardin can recover, Jaune sends both hand open and forward.

_'Discombobulate' _Both hands, aura charged, smack into Cardin's skull. The move rattles his brain, he moves by instinct.

_'Dazed, he will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, than body shot.' _Cardin swings hard, but Jaune is too close, His Forearm stopping Cardin's. He drives his right fist home into Taller boy's body.

_'Block feral left, weaken right jaw.' _Cardin's left fist went for a wild swing. Jaune parried with his right elbow as his left swings into Cardin's right. Jaune only readjusts for a moment before he is back on the offensive.

_'Now fracture'_ He drives his Left fist to into Cardin's face to follow up his elbow hit.

_'Break cracked ribs.' _He sends his Right fist into Cardin.

_'Traumatize solar plexus.' _His left fist follows the right in quick succession.

_'Dislocate Jaw entirely' _He sent his right fist, Aura humming within, into Cardin's face. He raises his right knee up.

_'heel-kick to diaphragm'_ The leg spears into Cardin with the power of an industrial piston, sending him into the wall.

_' In summary; Ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm haemorrhaging.'_

_Physical recovery without aura: six weeks._

_With aura: six days._

_psychological recovery: six months_

For what the others witnessed, Jaune had just sent Cardin's aura into red in a sequence so sudden you would miss it if you blinked. Even Pyrrha was stunned, proud of Jaune, but had no idea he had such tricks up his sleeve.

Jaune simply watched Cardin struggle to get up. The weekends stress seemed to leaves in spades. It didn't erase the problem, but he felt a lot less pent up now.

"Mr. Stark that was a dirty move but effective. Mr. Winchester, your knee-jerk response only allowed him to get the better of you. Lets get you to the infirmary."

The students were quiet at the quick turn of events. Jaune simply walked out of the arena floor. He signaled his teammates.

"I am gonna hit the showers before the next class starts." He made it a point to keep his distance from Faunus. They seemed to notice more about him, what exactly he didn't know.

Once he was in the hallways he felt clear. Heading into the guys shower he barely noticed the other occupant.

Fox was cleaning up after his own training session with Coco and Yatanushi. The fox eared man twitched and raised his nose as Jaune passed him. He hadn't seen for years, but his smell was better than ever. He wasn't sure who just passed, but he should probably let the headmaster know.

One of his students was ill, and needed help.

Of course Jaune was methodical and quick with his wash(it wasn't going to help his emotional state anyway. )

Pyrrha was outside when he exited the showers. She could have just arrived or waited there since he entered, it didn't matter to him. She seemed to try to grab his attention, yet he walked away from her as he did Weiss early in the year. Make no mistake, if Pyrrha hesitated, he would turn right back. Thankfully she followed.

In an isolated hall, Jaune suddenly turned to face her. Wrapping his arms around her gentle and slow. He pressed her to the wall, ready to release her if she chose. Pyrrha is confused, flustered, than he says:

"Please don't hate me." His breath was warm, his voice hesitant. "Please don't shut me out, I can't take it, especially with you."

"Jaune-"

"I fucked up lying to you. I am continuing to fuck up every day I don't tell Ruby and Weiss. But I would do it again because... I have baggage, demons, the moment I pull you in, it may not let you out. It's all so fucked, but, please don't leave, I _can't _lose you too."

Jaune lost his composure as he spoke, a devious, more possessive aspect of Pyrrha screeched at her to take advantage, to make him hers and only hers. In a way She did, but not based on her _lu__st_, but her _love_ for her partner. She wrapped her arms around him in turn, relishing in his touch.

"Jaune, I'm not leaving you, I _w__on't_ leave you."

Its a breath of relief that escape him. his body shook as anxiety left. Than he started to cry, it was a cry of relief, releasing all that he kept bottled up since he escaped.

They weren't disturbed. There would be no mercy from Pyrrha from those who did.

* * *

_Last day of First semester_

_Beacon Cafeteria_

"Leader, I have a proposal." Ruby Said, Standing on her seat at the lunch table.

"Ruby no." Weiss said.

"Go on." Jaune said, Weiss groaned.

"The best day ever!" Ruby said. "I had a dream, a dream that our team had the best day ever." She looked at Jaune hopefully. "Classes start tomorrow, so I took the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"Did you steal my binder?"

"wah? bwah? Weiss, would _never_-"

"I can see it sticking out of your bag."

"...crap."

"However, whatever we do today we should spend it together as a team."

"Well said Weiss, I approve of this plan Ruby." Jaune said.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, Jaune looked over to Pyrrha, who seemed to look at him at the same time. They smiled at each other. It gave him hope for the new semester.

* * *

Blake couldn't believe how fast everything went downhill. They were just suppose to attend the meeting. It was suppose to be just her, than Sun tagged along, than her team caught on and followed her. They even got 'disguises' to blend in better(She can't believe Nora's fake cow horns actually worked.)

Somehow Torchwicke caught on. And now he was pursuing her in a stolen mech, a 'Paladin' he called it. He hounded after her in particular, Yang and Nora grabbed her motorcycle trying to catch up. Her call for help hopefully reached the others. Ruby and Weiss were at CCT, he didn't know if Jaune would answer

She had thought she had shaken him off on the highway. Than, to her horror, the paladin leaped into the highway rushing headlong into a herd of traffic.

Cars were sent careening just by making contact, than he started batting them away, sending them flying. Roman didn't care.

He was having too much fun to notice.

* * *

"Jarvis talk to me." _'What the hell are they doing on the highway?' _

Of course he got the message, the moment Blake hit send Jarvis notified him in the Bullhead lab. He Suited up and flying after the first sentence, listening to the rest in flight. He was pushing mach 1 speed, hoping to get there before it was too late.To his horror the chase had moved to a busy highway. And he saw the results.

_"Sir, files indicate that is a paladin prototype." _That didn't make sense, the Paladin was put on halt years back, after the accident with the initial prototype. This one was different, work had clearly been done during the supposed hiatus. It shouldn't be this fast. "_Emergency Medical Personal have been notified."_

Jaune only had a second before two people were just sent flying off the bridge.

_'Oh shit!'_

Sun and his blue haired friend Neptune were launched midair courtesy of the Paladin. Expecting a rough landing, they didn't expect to be going back upward. Looking up, both saw the red and gold knight, who didn't hesitate to give orders once he dropped them down.

"I am dropping you two here, check _every_ car for anyone who needs help." He rocketed off down the highway. Jaune's HUD homed in on the rampaging mecha. Pulling up beside Yang on her motorcycle, she had to look twice to believe it.

"Holy shit. It's actually Iron Knight!"

"Hey there. We will talk, first we gotta help the civilians. EMTs are already on the way, let me deal with the paladin." His voice was distorted, but clear enough to understand.

"Sure thing!" Thank goodness she didn't argue.

He managed to see Weiss make the mech slip on ice. instead of slipping off, it dug its hands and feet into the road. Smashing roughly into the side. the wall gave out as several pieces fell below, but the mech stayed on the highway. The paladin braced it's legs, as the missile pack sent a volley of rockets into the highway system.

While several detonated into other highways, a majority aimed at Weiss and Blake were suddenly destroyed by pulses of energy. A red and gold figure suddenly drills itself into the Paladins center, sending both careening off the bridge, both figures falling into the depths below.

The landing was hard, even with the Paladin taking the brunt of it. When Jaune realized it wasn't getting up, he jumped unto the cockpit and activated the wrist torch. The flame's small size barely hid the power within. It was Roman becoming suddenly aware of the attempting breach of his cockpit that the machine lurched upward.

The Mark IV was unique from his earlier designs. While sharing many basic functions with the Mark III, it differed in that a sword and shield system was built into it. Intended to take advantage of his Huntsman training, painfully crafted two magnetic points were placed in upper back and each gauntlet, located in the palm and the top of his forearm . This would allow him to practically summon his weapons to him in battle.

The Sword, "King", was a gold blade with a red hilt. The red sheath was built in to retract into the hilt. The shield, "Queen", was predomintly red with a gold trim. While based on and echoing Crocea Mors, he took enough care to make sure there was enough differences between them, no insignia to compromise his family name either..

Of course, he hadn't tested it till now.

Jaune drew his sword from his armors right shoulder blade, holding it in a reverse grip, he stabbed it down into the armor between the left shoulder and arm. It didn't get very deep, and Jaune only had enough time to draw his shield as a steel fist hit him like a truck. The hit made him lose grip on the sword mid flight before he rolled back into a battle stance. The Paladin shifted its arm into an energy cannon, firing blue bolts of light at Jaune. He attempted to use his thrusters to dodge, but the Paladin's lock on was insanely fast. Barely dodging the blue volts, he grimaced as the pillar he hid behind took damage.

As the blasts stopped. Jaune boosted to the side before Launching himself straight at the Paladin. Throwing himself Into a slide, Powering his sword hand, he sent a repulsion blast into the Paladin as it attempted to aim at him. Sliding under the Paladin, he Reached out to his sword, it suddenly zipped itself into his hand as he got into range. He Jettisoned upward before launching himself into a powerful downward swing as the mech turned. It struck the Paladin's left side once again, casing severe damage to it's side. Bracing himself, his shield blocked another strike from an armored fist before it flipped into an energy cannon. Jaune threw his hand outward toward it, Repulsion blast at full power. Both Activated at the same time, setting off the Paladin's energy cannon inside the arm. The blast knocked both combatants away from each other. The paladin lost it's arm, Jaune was certain his armor was compromised in certain sections. He could shrug it off though, he had to.

The Paladin's red targeting lasers were searching again. The surrounding smoke covered Jaune. _'I need to end this now.' _He gripped his sword hard. He launches himself as the Paladin launches a volley of missiles at him. The Iron Knight flies upward, disappearing in the explosion.

The Iron Knight flies downward at full power, sword raised. He stabs directly into the missile pack unit. Switching his grip, the hilt magnetized to his forearm, locking it in. He reignites the thrusters again at full power, dragging the arc electric heated blade across, before forcing it down the side. The explosives within triggered, which would than set off the generator. The resulting explosion would come off to the witnesses on the highway as a very loud light show.

When the explosions stopped, and smoke and silence clouded the area, Jaune made sure to check. Only the Mark Four's glowing eyes were visible in the smoke.

"Jarvis, scan for vitals." Jaune said as reached what remained, a charred corpse a damaged bowling hat, Jarvis confirmed what he thought.

_"There is no vitals sir. Target eliminated."_

It wasn't the first time Jaune had killed. Each time hurt, comforted only by the fact that it was to stop them from killing others. If he had to be honest, he wasn't sure if he would have arrested Roman, or killed him, had he managed to open the cockpit.

"Scan the structures, the city will need a damage report sent as soon as possible."

* * *

"Push!"

Both Nora and Yang pushed off the car with their combined strength, freeing the car pinned under it. The warriors in training heard the explosions set off from below them, but they trusted the armored stranger to handle it.

The Paladin had left a very apparent path. EMTs had arrived as the Iron Knight had said, and thank gods they did. There were dozens injured, several in critical condition. The students did what they could, freeing people trapped in their cars, removing debris.

Everyone's attention went to the Iron Knight as he landed back on the highway, Weapons reset on his back. Yang was quick to move towards him, her team leader following, along with the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Hearing him in person was still messing with Yang mentally. Whatever he was using to alter his voice placed him somewhere in his late thirties to early forties.

She was crossed between excitement and concern, as it was obvious he took damage. He seemed to look over everyone, lingering on Ruby and Weiss for a moment.

"Are _you_ alright?" Ruby voiced the question everyone had.

His Armor was decorated in dents and scratches. The red paint job had black scorch marks from the blasts he took. Some parts let you see flesh underneath, enough to tell you a person was under the armor.

"I'll be fine, thank you, the Paladin has been destroyed."

"What about Roman?" Something about his stare dug deep into Blake.

"Destroyed." A chill went down her spine, although it seemed to excite Yang.

"Dude, you are awesome."

"I appreciate the fans, unfortunately time is short, I gotta borrow your _team leader_ for a second." There seemed to be a snark in his tone, as he pointed at Blake. As he moved towards her, Sun decided to step up.

"Hey man, she's got nothing to do with this." _'Unfortunately, she has **everything** to do with this, you...?'_

_"_Who are you?" He honestly forgot. He wouldn't bother remembering either, as he activated his repulsor at the lowest power.

"Sun Wuk-"

"Sun? Meet Moon" with that he casually sent the monkey faunus away with a low level blast. Sun was launched several feet unto his ass.

Gently but firmly he grabbed Blake, jetting off with her to a nearby rooftop before anyone could argue. Distant enough to give them privacy, but still within view. Blake thought he might want what info she had.

She wasn't expecting him to tear her a new asshole.

"What is _wrong_ with you, do you have any idea how bad this could have gotten?"

"The White Fang are doing something big in Vale. I can't let things end up like Vacuo."

"Did you not think to notify the authorities first? Instead you dragged your team into this." _'Again'_

"I didn't ask them to." _'Oh my god it always starts with you doesn't it?' _

"But they did, because they are _your_ team. Even if you weren't team leader this is _unacceptable_. Did you not learn the first time at the docks?"

"I didn't even _want_ to be a leader! Wait, how do you know about that?"

"It is not that hard to get info. You should know about that well enough, Daughter of **Ghira**." Blake sucked her breath in.

"Does that mean, do you know? Me? the White Fang..." He nods at her before looking out towards the wrecked highway. Their mutual friends were seeing where they may be needed on the bridge. Seeing Weiss tend to someone wounds in the distance, it warmed him, yet filled him with guilt. She was trustworthy, so was Ruby, who was by her sister.

"Have you ever seen the cost of your actions, met the people who lives you affected? Children orphaned because their parents were killed, homes lost because of someone elses greed. Peace turned into violence."

"..."

"I didn't, I just went along my merry way. I was worried about what other thought of me. I thought the path laid out for me was the only path..."

When it was clear she had no response, he continued.

"You are not a monster Blake, I can see you are trying, but you are not helping this way. "

"You know about my past?" He turns to her sharply, his words cold and sharp

"Your past is **irrelevant**, what matters is what you are doing to change that. Torchwicke just stomped through a busy highway in a prototype _war machine_, you are lucky no civilians were killed."

The truth of the matter quieted her. Cars were flipped and rammed by torchwicke during his chase. Not everybody had aura. Her cat ears lowered and she looked down. People got hurt because he spotted them-specifically her-in the crowd. If she gave an anonymous tip, there was no guarantee they would look into it. But maybe than no one would have been hurt, civilians at least. Than his wording caught up with her: no "civilians"

_'Torchwicke is dead. He actually killed him.'_

He stepped closer to her again, and she could start to smell him. The armor was throwing her off initially, but her nose accustomed to the _scent. 'Metallic, but also burning. Something, doesn't stink, but its not pleasant. He smells like-'_ His voice drew her attention again. Like a leader, or as Stark once described _"Someone who pays for everything."_

"You have a responsibility to them as team leader. Maybe you don't care what happens, but they do. They have people that care about them too. People that wanna see them come home."

Ruby came to mind, the sisters spent as much time as they could together. If Yang had gotten hurt, or crushed by a Paladin. How would she look Ruby in the eyes?

"What do I do?"

"You want to leave your past behind? Stop _looking_ for it. If they come _to_ you, than you have your choice, oppose them, or _don't_. It **is** that simple." He tossed her a small device. "That is both an earpiece and a beacon, I'll know the moment you activate it. I am trusting you, so trust me. The day Adam Taurus comes for you... either kill him yourself, or call me."

He expects her to kill Adam? With her history...their history... She doesn't know if she could. Adam, he became something else, more extreme than anyone she had seen, yet a part of her still loved him. If he was in front of her right now, she honestly didn't know what she would do.

The Knight was softer spoken now, but he lost none of the authority.

"Go back to Beacon, train to be a huntress. Set an _example_ to follow. Leave this-" He seemed to struggle with words for the White Fang_"-'group_' behind, for good. _Don't waste your life._"

He activated his thrusters, and sent off into the air, leaving Blake alone on the roof.

She reunited with the others, EMTS were treating people with minor injuries, the ones with urgent needs already on route to the hospital. Some were loaded up and leaving. The others rushed over to Blake, curious to what the two had talked about on the roof.

"Hey Blake, what did Iron Knight say?" Ruby asked.

'_That you are a shitty leader, and need to get over the past. Stop dragging other people into it.__'_

"He, let me know some things. I needed to hear."

"Oh?" Yang figured he'd leave, she wanted an autograph. But hey, she **met** the guy. And so did everyone else. Blake had a confused but upset look on her face.

"Yang? I'm sorry I dragged you and your sister into this. Someone could have been hurt. I should be a better leader."

"Aw Kitten, I have faith in you." Yang said. "Iron Knight though, wow. You smell him? You naughty kitten." While Yang was being playful, Blake's face became even more visibly upset.

Everyone noticed

"Blake? Was there something wrong with how he smelled?" Weiss's question brought Blake's attention to her. The faunus was shocked at the wording of the question, as the Heiress had proven her studious dedication well. For her apparent bias, she had quite the knowledge of their biology.

"The metal of his suit was covering a bit, but I know the scent. It's...oddly metallic, yet comparable to decay. I think... I think Iron Knight might be dying."

That stunned the huntsman in training present. Any questions the others had, any random thoughts were silenced. Yang was the first to speak.

"You got to be kidding me, shit. Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I know the smell."

"Who else smells like that?"Ruby's question made Blake pause, like she knew, but didn't want to say the answer. Ruby saw Blake's hesitation. She seemed close to saying something, her lips parting. Her hesitation wasn't making Ruby comfortable.

"Blake. Who smells like Iron Knight?" Blake looked at her, Ruby's expression getting more alarmed.She was conflicted on whether to say or not. On one hand, she should trust her friends better. On the other, it wasn't her business to begin with...yet. Deciding to dance on the line between, she spoke with honesty.

"He... smells like Jaune."

* * *

Pyrrha just heard from Ruby that Yang met the Iron Knight. Getting a message(from Blake, weirdly enough) that said vigilante had flown away, she rushed to the bullhead hanger. She felt relief hearing his voice, even if he was in a bad mood.

"Easy, EASY. I though we were done with this past the mark-three trials."

When she heard him struggling in the bullhead, she assumed it was some contraption he was trying to figure out.

She wasn't expecting to see him in the middle of a ring. Bionic arms awkwardly disassembling red and gold armor, scorched black, from his body. Iron Knight, no Jaune, looked back at her. Both seemed frozen, even though machines were still prodding at him.

"Lets face it this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are _those...scorch__ marks_?"

* * *

With Pyrrha's help Jaune had the damaged armor removed properly. The pair had moved to the bed to dress Jaune's wounds. Minor as they were.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you, JARVIS played me Blake's call for help. I knew I had to get there fast."

"Already forgiven, You are all safe now." Bitching at him for being who he was wouldn't help. You said before it was a Prototype. How dangerous was it?"

"Enough to take on several young but gifted hunters and huntresses. I have to change something in my armor layout, maybe add some form of targeting jammer. That thing was nearly shredded me, thankfully I've dodged faster."

Deciding to be bold, She pressed an affectionate kiss to the side of his temple. She felt a bit to embarrassed to look at him, but she kept her cool

"I'm just glad you are okay." She said as she walked across the room. Jaune blushed red.

"Pass me that shirt would you?"

The dark tee tossed to him didn't hide the light in Jaune's chest. He believed he had time before Ruby and Weiss got back.

He forgot to account that Ozpin would get them back to Beacon, as he was notified the same time as the other authorities. He also forgot that Ruby hadn't contacted him since before his 'other's' departure on the bridge.

The door opened, and Jaune noticed too late. Ruby stood right in the doorway, hands shaking as wet eyes met Jaune's. Even with the glow in his chest apparent, and the bandages he had yet to hide, he knew that she already _knew_.

Jaune didn't know where to begin, or how to. He expected her to say something about Iron Knight, to be angry at him for not telling them.

"You are _dying_." Everything stopped.

Her voice is whimpering, and full of sorrow. Pyrrha, having thrown some bloody bandages away, turned at Ruby's voice, but Ruby had her eyes on Jaune.

"When were you going to _tell us?_" She barely got it out, her breathing uneasy.

Weiss entered than, she had walked to the dorm where as Ruby had rushed. Now here, seeing her target, she passed Ruby. The anger on her face would be beautiful any other time. But it was on a whole new level now.

"You _son of a bitch_." The rage in her eyes are icy blue fire as she gets right up in his face.

"When the _fuck_ were you gonna tell _us_? Fuck, were you even gonna tell _me_!?" Weiss Schnee swearing, look at that. She shoves his shoulder roughly. "What the hell were we going to do when you just die!? Just find you dead one day out of nowhere!?"

She shoves him unto his bed, and begins to smack at his chest. "You stupid selfish asshole!"

She can't stop herself from assaulting him. He's not fighting back, just staring at her,_ with that fucking look._ He is just taking her in like it could be the last time he sees her, and it just _pisses_ her off. Her voice can't decide between seething rage and heartbroken softness.

"_Fuck_ _you_, fuck you god dammit, fuck you for caring. Fuck you for making ME _care_!" The self control she was so well known for disintegrated. Only Jaune could recognize Weiss like this, he had seen it before, and it _hurt_ him to see her hurt. Now, he was to blame. "You said you wouldn't _leave_ _me_, were you just lying to my face _Jaune Arc__!_"

"I fucking _confide_ in you, I _trust_ you. And you _would do this to me!_?" She's crying now, her smacks are desperate and weak. "We are a team, _aren't we_?"

Jaune wraps his arms around her, and she doesn't resist. His taped up arms are hidden from her view. unfortunately, they are in direct sight of Ruby, who watches him. At this point, she probably notices more than ever, the damage on his body.

She came closer as Weiss's assault slowed, her face betrayed everything, yet nothing. He could tell exactly what she was feeling, but didn't know how she was going to channel it. She tried to even her breathing, so when she spoke, it was clear to understand.

"You...made us a promise... the night we became a team. "You said we would trust each other. To not be afraid to share our burdens. That our team would be united."

She took a seat by him, the tears flowed freely, as she touched his face.

"This whole time, long before you met us, you were fighting a war all on your own. But you don't have to anymore. Jaune, please _let_ _us_ _in_. _Talk_ to us, don't hide who you are from us. No more secrets, unless...they are plain embarrassing." That last part would make them laugh any other time. "Please don't shut us out."

Weiss was still on his chest. She was still shaking, but she had stopped hitting him. She was fixated on the glow of his chest.

"Lets get comfortable, Pyrrha, come here. I want JSPR together." Pyrrha, who before would feel quite nervous and embarrassed, went straight to the bed. She stayed upright, but close by as Jaune pulled himself to his beds backboard, his pillow squished behind is back.

He started with his capture, how he was injured by a bomb of his own design. Than he talked about the suit, how he escaped. How he spent the time back home refining the suit design. Fighting back against the Vacuo White Fang cell.

His latest, the Mark-Four, was a testbed for his sword and shield equipment, meant to make use of his huntsman straining. Apparently the Knight part was sticking anyway, why not?

"After I cleaned house there I hoped that would be it. Weiss, I told you I was aware if corruption within ARC..." She didn't speak, only nodding. "Than its very important that you listen to this part." He seemed to pause, as he gently put a finger to Weiss's chin. She lifted her head, her tears still fresh. three pairs of eyes were on him.

"I killed Obadiah Stane."

* * *

_2 months before Beacon Initiation._

_ARC Facility 08, Arc Reactor Engineering and Development._

It was Miss Potts that ironically gave him the leak. She said that she saw concept blueprints for a prototype suit. She said it reminded her of the Iron Knight guy that was clearing Vacuo of it's White Fang. That didn't really surprise Jaune, until Pepper told him who's computer she saw it on.

Now he was at Arc Facility Eight, or, the home of the _original_ Arc Reactor. It wasn't the Reactor he was there for, it was the engineering warehouse connected and close by.

It didn't surprise him, seeing that the blueprints contained a design like his. It needed a power source like his. Problem is, Jaune's Arc reactor was the first of its kind: Small. Small and able to power a suit the gave high level performance(Also to fly.)

The feat could be attempted, but Arc was gifted. It was dangerous to handle an Arc reactor. Careful hands were only one of many necessities. It was extremely potent, enough to overpower any machine fairly easily. That's why it was usually powering massive machines, or entire Facilities. Howard Arc was the first man to do so, thats why Arc is such a big name, they weren't just weapons. They were tech, energy. You could trace it back to the development of the online network.

But now, now they were trying to make a breakthrough by making it smaller, and somehow, they did. It didn't make sense, attempts to get to a suit of _his_ calibur, they were still at least two decades behind. Unless they had gotten one of his parts. That didn't make sense.

Unless someone took parts from his house. But that would mean someone had to get inside his house, have access to Jarvis, or at the least, knew how to set him to maintenance mode.

Only a few people had ways to access his house, and even less had access, or would have knowledge of Jarvis's software.

Entering the facility, he walked through it like it was his own home. It was dark in the facility, but people were here recently, working on something. He wondered where Deja Vu was when he was scanning for the prototype.

Until he was right in front of it, before it greeted him with a sucker punch. The hit sent him to the opposite wall. Thankfully the armor, together with his aura. prevented his skull cracking.

It still hurt like a bitch.

"You really shouldn't have come here Jaune." Obadiah's voice echoed digitally.

Bright red eyes lit up in the dark, and an armored behemoth, 2-3 times Jaunes size, came forward. Jarvis was already frantically scanning and analyzing. It almost seemed like a parody of his first design, blended together with bits and pieces from his follow up designs. It was clear they didn't have everything, but enough data to create a functioning suit. He could see where they would have to substitute what they could for missing data, just by looking at it. They seemed to have used atlas research to help, the glowing red visor reminding him of older AK-130 Knight models from Atlas. Its dark armor had an obvious tint of blue as the light above exposed him.

Jaune had no more milliseconds to spare for thought, as it launched itself at Iron Knight.

Jaune thrusted to the left. Stane managed to clip Jaune, throwing off his trajectory. Jaune regained his balance just in time to aim Both Hands at the rushing behemoth. The armor tanked the repulsor blast with barely any denting before Shouldering Jaune into and through the wall.

Jaune landed roughly into an indoor car lot.

"Oh Jaune, why did you have to grow a heart."

"When did you lose yours?" Jaune boosted into a slide, away from the dark mecha's curbstomp. Flying up into the more open space, he sent blast after blast at Stane. The armor was thick, nearly shell like. He was barely putting dents in, and he didnt have time or energy to draw this out for hours. Stane's laugh echoed digitally throughout the facility.

"I spent months gathering bits data, waited _forever_ for the eggheads to finally get somewhere. You are not gonna hinder progress."

"Progress? Giving guns to terrorists is progress?!" He had to stop this, he activated his wrist missile, the same type he used to destroy a tank. To his shock, a red laser from Stane's shoulder pointed at it, destroying it before it could make contact. Stane took the advantage to leap out of the fiery cloud smacking Jaune down into the earth.

"The Paladin research was more useful than I expected. I should have given Watts more credit." Jaune was slowly rising, Stane was getting irritated. How well was that suit protecting him?

"How many years have I been holding you up Jaune?" Grabbing a Motorcycle by its handle, he smashed it into Jaune sending him into several cars before landing by an old company bus. Stane grabbed him like a wrestler, raising him over his head.

"I spent 30 years holding your father up, and than you." he brought him down on the concrete, _hard._

"We are Iron Mongers Jaune, sellers of war, merchants of _death. __I_ built this company." Stane's massive hand grabs Jaune by his back, lifting him up. "And _nothing_ will stand in my way." Before flinging him roughly into the bus. The mech start to march away, as though done, before turning around, his back opening up revealing a shoulder rocket. "_Least of all,__ **you**_"

The rocket blows the bus apart, a plume of fire and smoke masked the entire area. Stane moves forward, scanning the area. Designed as a killing machine, he didn't have as many features as Jaune did, but had enough to know two things.

One:Jaune isn't dead, _yet._

Two: He escaped, _into_ the facility.

Stane Chuckled "Are we playing hide and seek Jaune?"

* * *

Stane's baiting voice echoed into the facility. Jaune didn't know if he would try to smash his way through the facility to find Jaune. He probably would, if his patience thinned enough.

Jaune was on foot to reserve his energy. He staggered forward. The Mark-Three took a severe beating. The left repulsor was no longer functioning. His ribs hurt, he was pretty sure they were cracked, if not broken. The current situation made it hard to gauge.

He entered a room that was bathed in a blue glow. The massive room was mostly bare, except for a few workshop areas, and its pride and Joy in the Center.

The _original_ Arc Reactor.

It was revolutionary during it creation. Near limitless energy. Unfortunately it also was the origin of its infamy as unstable and dangerous. If Jaune lived, he would keep it that way. In the present day, Ironwood would find a way to claim it, replicate it for weapons of mass destruction. A new arms race could potentially find its way.

A glint drew Jaunes eye to the bag on the workbench. Walking over, he pulled off his damaged repulsor gauntlet, letting it drop to the floor. What he pulled out shocked him.

"_Crocea Mors_" Jaune had left it here sometime after his funeral. For so long he hated it, reminding him constantly that his parents were gone. Now, it called to him. Looking at it, he recalled his father saying it was nearly unbreakable.

A small picture fell out of the bag. Lifting it to the light, Jaune let out a sad laugh. It was a photo, taken at the facility. Everyone in the picture were science division members, Howard Arc and Stane were in the center, in front of them was Jaune, still a child. The men and women in the photo were Jaune's family for the longest time. Uncles and Aunts alike.

Uncle Pym left before Dad had died, disillusioned by the direction of the company. Vanko was fired for trying to trade company secrets. Some had passed away, the paladin incident had claimed Jaune's parents, as well as-

_"Sir, I apologize for my delay, The scanning of Stane's prototype is complete. While hard to penetrate, there are still several flaws in the design..."_ As Jarvis spoke, Jaune got an idea

* * *

Stane lumbered into the room, looking around for Jaune. Spotting the gauntlet, a voice went through the speakers.

"Brings you back, doesn't it?" Stane looked around, unable to locate Jaune. he must have hacked into the facilities speakers. "Working with mom and dad. Teaching me the basics of mechanics when I showed I could comprehend it."

"Good times. Where are you Jauney?"

"You were family, _why_?" Stane was silent. Only the growing hum of the Arc reactor was heard.

"My parents loved you, I _loved_ you, did any piece of you _love me back!?_" Jaune's voice cracked with anger. The hurt in his voice gave Obadiah pause. A small part of him, the part that cared, that remembers teaching Jaune how to put together a motorcycle, that held the boy as he cried for his dead mother, forced him to respond.

"Jaune... of course I loved you, that's why I tried to keep you on the path. Than you had to go and 'stop making weapons'. Stop making weapons? You might as well have sliced your neck open._ War_ was the past, _War_ is the _present_. _war__ will always__ be _the _future_." The boy was quiet, crackles from the speaker the only evidence he was still there. That humming was starting to irritate Stane. Jaune asked his final question.

"Did you kill my dad?" The question made him audibly sigh. However, it was easy to be honest with this one.

"I didn't kill your father, _after_ what happened that day, however, I took the deal he _didn't_. You learned a lot from me man, you gotta see this for what it is."

Data came up on Stane's scanner. An energy signal to begin homing in to...

"You tried to rid the world of weapons, and you gave it the best one." Finally his targeting system found him. He Aimed his gatling gun at the spot. "And now, I'm going to kill you with it."

What Stane didn't realize, was that what he thought was Jaune was just the discarded gauntlet, set to activate once Jaune needed it to. Distracted as he opened fire on the area, he didn't see or hear Jaune reactivating his suit. His suit's system was too late to warn him, and Jaune landed on his back. Reaching down below the collar, he found several wires, and tore them out. The targeting system went haywire, forcing Stane to stop shooting, less he hit the Arc Reactor by accident.

He also didn't anticipate _Crocea_ _Mors. _Jaune slashed at the hand that tried to reach for him. The slash removed the artificial hand, leaving a stump. Stane Activated his thrusters Sending both into the reinforced ceiling. They _nearly _broke through to the roof. It did however did get Jaune off of his back as both fell back down to the floor. The part of the ceiling they hit fell with them, leaving a mech sized hole at the top.

Stane smashed his fist into Jaune, who rose his shield just in time Jaune made adept slices at Stane. _'He has moves, wait, was he seriously training in that basement with this whole time?!'_

Jaune leaped away as Stane smashed down where he had been with his massive arms. Using his stump arm as a bludgeon, he smacked Jaune into the computer. The digital screen went dead as Jaune went straight through it. Stane could see Jaune's eyes glow as he rose in the whole. There was a strange gold glow around him, but Stane shrugged it off. he raised his gatling gun, only to realize Jaune had cut it off at some point. But Stane had enough, He still had one more Rocket.

"What are you gonna do Jauney? That suit can't take another hit like this. But if you wanna try."

He fired as Jaune jettisoned straight at him. The rocket hit dead on, and Stane almost laughed.

Then, Jaune Rocketed out of the fiery smoke, his sword Pointed forward. His helmet gone, with most of his upper armor.

_Crocea Mors _speared right through the armor- and Obadiah Stane. Both figures were still for the moment, neither quite believing reality.

"H-how?" Stane coughed out.

"Your Arc Reactor is in the suit. Mine is in my chest, it activated my Aura as a side effect."

"ha-ha-dammit." He coughed more. The suits locking system deactivated. Jaune took a hand, and pried the suit open. The metal resisted as Crocea Mors, still impaling Stane, sliced through the metal even more. Stane was unveiled, the blade went through his gut, most likely dug into a lung, as blood flowed out of his mouth. He smiled at Jaune, knowing it was over, he didn't care anymore. "We had fun, didn't we Jaune?"

"Yeah, we did-" Suddenly Obadiah grabbed Jaune with his only hand.

"Set suit to _self-destruct_." A timer suddenly started. "You and I can die together."

It hurt Jaune, the whole thing felt like a nightmare. He wanted to wake up, but if he was dreaming, than it was _his_ dream. And it didn't end _here_.

"I don't think so." Blue electricity was suddenly shooting out from the Arc Reactor. Stane seemed to finally realize what he had missed.

"What did you-" Stane coughed again.

"I didn't need to stop you, I just had to buy enough time for dad to do it. The Arc reactor was set to overload before you even came in here."

"NO!"

Blue lightning shot into both of them, Naturally attracted to Stane's suit because of its design, one of the flaws of his armor's composition. Obadiah and Jaune were electrocuted with more energy than either could handle individually.

Obadiah died fast, his body frying to a crisp. Jaune's Aura protected him, but not entirely, the electricity made contact with what little armor was left on his right shoulder. He could feel the bolts licking at his skin, scorching it. His Aura kept him alive as he finally pulled out _Crocea_ _Mors_.

The lightning supercharged his system and he boosted out of the hole in the ceiling. He looked downward to see Stane's suit get pulled into the reactor. Landing on the far end of the facility he rolled himself down the hill opposite of it.

The Arc Reactor's detonation combined with Stane's self destruct. The facility disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

_"Uncle Obie, Where is mom and dad?"_

_five year old Jaune was small for his age._ _Dressed in his nightwear, he was already awake when he heard movement downstairs._

_Uncle Obie had his suit jacket and tie off. Cigar in his mouth, one hand on the fridge holding it open, the other holding a beer.'_

_Obadiah was paused. He was only here because he was forced to crash, and it was five minutes away from the research building. Jaune wasn't old enough for adult context, he couldn't know that his 'uncle' was back from a "grown up" party. Howard and Arthur had been convinced by atlas to work on a new war machine.__ Of course, **something** came up. Bottom line, Mom and pops weren't home._

_"They are out, they have something **really** important to do. Why are you up Jauney?"_

_"I had a bad dream."_

_"About what?" Jaune seemed uncomfortable, not sure what to say._

_"Uncle Obie, are the Faunus gonna hurt my mommy and daddy?" Stane had realized what this was about, the funeral. Even Stane couldn't see why They had brought Jaune, maybe as a life lesson? Jaque's youngest daughter wouldn't stop crying._

_"Let me tell you something, it will take more than just faunus to put down your old man." Putting his beer and cigar on the kitchen table. He walked over and lifted the child into his arms. Settling Jaune on his hip he moved towards the living room. "I am guessing you want to hear a story about Arc Knights are something?"_

_"Momma always tells me those."_

_"Well, how about I tell you about an an old 'fairy tale'? There is one people don't talk of nearly as much, about a man and his magical suit of armor. He didn't need a weapon, because the armor **was** a weapon."_

_"What is it called?" Jaune was enthralled._

_"It's called **Excalibur**."_

* * *

'_Goodbye, Uncle Obie.'_

* * *

"It decimated the facility. Nothing in the room remained. There was no evidence or data left of anything, I wiped _everything_. When police came, I told them the Arc Reactor malfunctioned during a routine checkup. Stane was at ground zero when the Arc reactor went off. That is at least, the story you know."

Weiss sat on Jaune's bed, slightly disheveled but her composure recovered. Even if the most recent revelation to her life was an unpleasant one.

"It was Mr. Stane...Goddammit." Weiss wasn't happy. She _knew_ Mr. Stane, grew up around him. He spoke to her how she wanted to be spoken too, even if it ired her father.

But she couldn't imagine what it did to Jaune. The man who mentored Jaune practically raised Jaune, tried to kill him for _profit_. The new deals with her father after Howard Arc's passing made much more sense now.

"Jaune, you didn't answer our question." Ruby reminded Jaune.

"Oh, that's right." Getting off. his bed to stand, he took off his Shirt. Weiss and Ruby gasped, Pyrrha sucked her Breath in.

"Palladium poisoning. The Arc reactor keeps the bomb shards from reaching my heart. However, the reactor in it's current state needs Palladium to power it."

"What's keeping you alive is _killing_ you." Weiss understood immediately.

"Yes, slowly but yes. I think my Aura is slowing it down.

"How long do you have to find a cure?" Ruby asked.

"At least a couple years, maybe more, it depends..."

"Depends on _what." _Weiss pushed. Her eyes narrowed.

"It depends on how often he suits up." Pyrrha spoke up before he could. "The suit worsens his condition."

Weiss was quick to glare at Pyrrha" You _Knew_."

"She knows because I told her. I _forced_ her to swear silence." Jaune quickly clarified.

"So that is how Blake made the connection." Ruby said.

"Shit, does she know as well?"

"I don't give a_ fuck_ about what that bitch_ thinks_ she knows. You are _not_ suiting up anymore." Weiss was still angry. She would be for a while.

"I can't do that Weiss."

"Yes you CAN." She got up in his face again, jabbing his chest hard with every word. "And you WILL, because I _will not _bury you too."

Ruby came closer to Jaune, she was forward this time. She put her hands on both sides of Jaune's face, turning him to face her. Her expression was thoughtful, full of pain. But there was also a determination, as though this time she could intervene. She could help.

"You have _us_ Jaune. If I was following my sister's leader, do you think I wouldn't follow you? Let us _help_, don't kill yourself fighting alone. _Don't waste your life._"

He wasn't sure why those words kept appearing in his life.

* * *

_10 months before Beacon Initiation_

_Atlas Military Funeral Service_

It _was a somber day for the funerals. The bodies of the soldiers were retrieved, and now given a formal burial. The caskets were closed, when the soldiers were found, their remains had been left to rot in the cave. The bodies were taken to hide the ambush. The White Fang cared very little beyond that._

_Corporal Azure Ramirez, Sergeant Russet Pratt, Private Jimmy Forest. They weren't the only casualties of that ambush. But their face came to his mind every day. Jaune was able to bring Atlas to the cave, what was left of it at least. He had claimed an unknown assailant did it. Apparently the Vacuo White Fang were going independent. Jaune heard little during his capture, only catching a few words:Taurus, Ten Rings, Mandarin._

_The families of the fallen would be well taken care of. If Atlas Didn't see to it Jaune would. He had more money than he would ever spend in his lifetime._

_He remembered the last time he was at a funeral like this. He was thirteen and told he was in control of an entire legacy, spanning beyond the Great War. He clenched the sword that day tightly, as his parents were lowered. The urge to pull it out was strong, to to hurt, but to protect. to avenge._

_Jaune stood by the picture depicting private forest. His hair dyed black, he wanted to give them privacy and respect. Strange how mothers can see right through you sometimes._

_"You knew my boy?" She had asked, dressed in mourning black. Anne Forest was a single mother raising two boys. Jimmy had joined Atlas to help support the home. She would never have to work a day in her life, Jaune made sure. Jaune also knew she would burn every single dollar if it gave her son back. Jimmy had her eyes, and that made eye contact hard, Jaune made the effort_

"_Yes...he... I knew him for a very short time, all of them. They were good people, better than me." 'They lost their lives for what, billionaire that had no business being in the desert. Saving the man whose weapons murdered their comrades.'_

"I _am amazed you went through the effort for some grunts Mr. Arc." How she knew he didn't know. He went through special forces level of effort to attend this service without paparazzi. This was for them, he wouldn't dare cheapen it with his presence, like a publicity stunt. He took off the dark sunglasses, forgoing hiding his shame._

_"Ma'am I...I am so sorry, we were ambushed. Your son... he gave his life for mine. I... I can't possibly begin to pay back what I owe, to all of them. I owe your son my life, he died a hero, and no words can do that Justice." He expected a slap, for her to spit on him. Give him some kind of verbal lashing. He'd take anything, he deserved it. What she did hurt him far more, she smiled at him._

_"My boy was good. Knowing he died, saving others, I couldn't be more proud of him." She pulled out a damaged scroll. She faced it towards him, showing the picture they took mere moments before everything went to hell. "None of us are perfect, but I can tell you are nothing like Jaques Schnee. If you want my son's sacrifice to count... Don't waste your life."_

_They returned to silence after that. Later that day, as the caskets were lowered, She gripped his hand. He gripped it back gently._

* * *

"And he may not have to." The voice was new, but familiar. No one saw him enter the doorway, but Jaune didn't seem suprised.

"Headmaster, you were aware the second I sent in my application."

"Of course, but I had faith in you, and I still do."

"Mr. Ozpin? What the hell..." Ruby swore. Ruby _swore_. It was archived for later, as Jaune had more important matters.

"I understand this is not a good time under any circumstance, however, I may have a solution. One that could save Jaune's life." He looked right at Jaune. "However, I need his cooperation."

"You were always aware of me. Yet you didn't bother kicking me out." _'Or selling me out.'_

"If I had an issue with you Mr. Arc, I wouldn't have let your Bullhead stay in the hanger." _'Do the children think I am that blind?' "_I assure you Mr. Arc, You will always have a choice. I only ask you to hear me out."

It was quiet as Jaune gauged the risks.

"My team comes with, If they choose to. I won't lie to them anymore." He looked at Weiss. "In spite of my lies. I always trusted you Weiss. I had comfort knowing you would do the right thing. If I couldn't be fixed."

The three other members of Jasper were unanimous.

"We are right behind you." Pyrrha said.

"If you would follow me. It is better we speak in my office."

"Very well."

* * *

The walk to his office is quiet.

When they enter, Jaune knows the other man in the room immediately, so does Weiss.

"So it's true, you really did it." The other occupant in the room opened the talk. Eyes fixated on Jaune's chest light.

"No." Jaune said immediately

"Jaune-" Ozpin started.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

It is here that General Ironwood steps forward.

"I am here because a military prototype rampaged through a public highway. Not much left to retrieve, unfortunately."

"Good." Jaune's reply was short and direct.

"Good?

"The only regret I have is not wiping the data years ago."

"The Paladin was meant to protect people against the Grimm, bandits."

"Until you use it against the White Fang, oppress peaceful protests. Than the radicals steal a couple, the vicious circle continues."

"Enough, I trust him Jaune, Ironwood is an ally." Ozpin said. "Matter of fact, he might be able to help you."

"How? And more importantly, what cost?"Jaune asked.

"First, let me start by asking, how many solutions have you tested for an alternate power source?" The girl's remained quiet as they waited on Jaune's response.

"Every single combination known on the periodic table." Jaune said. "Each was either unsustainable, or would cause the same problem, maybe worse."

Weiss could be heard sucking in a breathe, most likely she intended to look into it after tonight's revelation. He hadn't been able to explain yet that he was _trying_ to fix himself. However, he had no luck. But he couldn't lrt it stop him. If his death was inevitable, he wanted to make his remaining life count.

"What about a new element, not on the table?" Ozpin said. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know your friend, Penny?" Jaune snorted, realizing the connection fast

"Yeah, she is a very special "girl"."

"So you realized."

"I've been very familiar with weapons my entire life. What she was able to do, that green energy..."

"What are you guys-" Ruby started.

"Penny is an android, her Aura is artificial, She is alive, but not in the same way as us, necessarily." Jaune broke it down. "Is she the solution?"

"Possibly, we achieved what we did with your fathers data, left after his passing. He was breaking through to something revolutionary." General Ironwood spoke highly of his father. "But he was held back by our technological limitations than. He was about to develop a completely new power source, compatible to interface with human beings. Than..."

_'Than he died, and no one came close to replicating his work. Life moved on.'_

"What's missing is the compatibility part. Jaune, I believe you can bridge the gap. Finish your father's work." Ozpin said as he pointed at the young mans glowing chest. "The Arc reactor in your chest, it should be _impossible_. Yet you did it in _a cave_, with a box of scraps. I won't lie to you Jaune, nothing is guaranteed. But...this might just save your life."

Weiss let out a gasp. Knowing there was still a fighting chance for Jaune charged her with hope. The same effect occuring for the other two.

Jaune was quiet, his team was quiet as well. All three women on the team had their stare fixated on Jaune. They waited for his word.

"What if I don't want to work with you?" Jaune fought mechanized war machines, fanatic terrorists. Blocking Weiss's slap before it made contact was easy. "You keep this up, I'll have to call you snow kitten."

She hissed at him again. "You are _not_ saying no. This is your _life_ we are talking about."

"I did not fight the past year to make the same mistakes." He looked back at Ozpin. "What do you want out of this? You said we were allies."

"I want to build trust with you. Whether you realize it or not, a shadow war is being fought. Ancient forces are fighting to destroy everything humanity has managed to build. You were involved the moment you were born. You have seen _her_ evil firsthand, with Stane. Our goals align Jaune, I won't force you at gunpoint. You are free to go, free to stay, free to continue your current double life. If my students are involved, I will do my best to help them. But work with me, and we can save far more people."

Jaune was quiet again. He felt a hand in his, looking over, Weiss now held his hand. It wasn't a forceful grip, but a supporting one. Smiling at her, he then stared hard at Ironwood.

"I am not making war machines for you. Whatever your concept of peace is, you clearly can't trust your people. You trust _someone_ that can't be trusted."

"Jaune, I have no intention of asking you to do such a thing, and I already found the _worm_, and took care of him." Ironwood had his hands up in. a passive gesture. "I am not so stupid, as to think I could convince you."

"All that I want to know, is your intentions: What do you want?"

Jaune stared at Ironwood. One could mistake the silence for hesitation, but when he spoke, there was none.

"Peace in our time."

* * *

The team entered their room that night quietly. Jaune asked everybody else to go first in getting ready for bed. No one argued. The battles of the day were fought, from outside and within. There were still problems, but there was a light in the darkness.

Ruby had gone first. She was quite quick actually. Exiting the bathroom in her pajamas, She gave Jaune a firm hug, that he returned, before she conked out.

Pyrrha was next, followed by Weiss. Weiss exited in a solid white nightgown, going down to her knees. Her hair was let down, untied, bangs falling over her face. She touched Jaune's chin as he sat on his bed in deep thought. He smiled at her, before getting up for his turn.

He didn't see Weiss stare after his back. Pyrrha saw, she sat up by her headboard, watching the two interact. Weiss took Jaune's place on his bed, staring at Pyrrha.

Jaune entered the shower. As soon as they heard the showerhead go, Weiss began.

"You _knew_." Pyrrha felt guilty, but stayed firm.

"It hurt to lie, but I promised him."

"Even when it was _killing_ him?" _Enough_ with the secrets. "We should have known. We could have gone to the headmaster sooner. Now we have _less_ time to save him."

"Jaune didn't know who to trust-"

"Jaune thinks killing himself will right every wrong. He is a genius, but he is a bleeding heart, and he will bleed himself dry. Don't you see it?"

"He is trying to do the right thing."

"It certainly is going right for _you_."

"What?"

"He told you first. He _had_ to trust you. Perfect opportunity for you to snake under the armor. While he is still emotionally compromised."

Pyrrha couldn't believe the change. This girl, several months ago, wanted her partnership, her friendship. Now Weiss was ready to _maim_. She reminded Pyrrha of her fiercest opponents in the arena.

But this was an all too different kind of battle.

"You love him." Pyrrha stated.

"We grew up together. Playmates while daddy was in meetings. My father, he sent me away. He didn't care for our friendship. Than Jaune's parents died, and he was _alone_. Stane his _only_ influence." She looked down. "I was ashamed for leaving him, when he needed me."

Pyrrha was silent at the confession. She decided to give her own. "He was the first person to really _talk _to me. I can't imagine how Beacon would be without him."

Weiss was masterful at sounding gentle,yet rough.

"I can tell you love him, genuinely, but I have known him for _years_. I know how you actually felt that first day, when I asked to be your partner. I genuinely wanted to try, but I saw you didn't want to. You saw the SDC like everyone else." Her smile is melancholy. "Than he struts in, and you are _entranced_, because he sees you foryou." Weiss wasn't wrong, she clearly knew the feeling.

"Right now, the priority is his _life_. We both want him alive. Once he is fixed, than we can go at each other proper. However this plays out, He will _live_. And either way, I won't give him up without a fight."

"Likewise." Pyrrha said.

The shower shut off, and Jaune soon exited the bathroom. A simple T-shirt and pants were all he wore. No more armor, the Arc reactor glowed under it.

Weiss and Pyrrha were in bed. The lights were off. Good, this day needed to end. Tomorrow was a new beginning for Team Jasper.

A part of him dreaded the future. But he was more relieved that his team had his back. There were going to be issues. Fights everytime he suits up. But they will work through it. he recalled the question asked as they left the Headmasters office.

_"Jaune, you want peace in our time. How are you going to do it?" Ruby had asked. Jaune smiled at his team._

Pulling a picture from underneath his pillow, admiring it one more time. The only relic left from the ARC facility. He took in the faces, the legacy he carried.

_"__A suit of armor, around the world."_

* * *

In a world only the godless know, where only grimm survive and thrive. In a castle, made from unnatural means, within a spacious lab, a man watches amateur footage of the vigilante known as Iron Knight engaging the Paladin prototype. Not at all to his shock, the paladin falls. A dark, _ancient_ presence enters the room, as the man replays the footage.

"It appears the boy has shown his potential." The presence speaks.

"hmm." For once, the man did not offer sarcastic snark. Only silence as he watched the video intently. She had to be a fool not to notice the shift when the Iron Knight started showing up a year ago. It was amusing, more than anything Ozpin has put forward in recent times.

"I can see he motivated you to try it yourself." The purple armor in the corner isn't hidden. There was no point in hiding _anything_ from _her_. It could function, but he was not done with it yet, there were clearly adjustments to be made. Stane had given him the data that the could receive. The prototype Stane used had potential, but was so... _flawed_. The boy's was much better, and he will only grow from here. Of course, imitation is the greatest form of flattery

"Do not let your personal feeling overcome you Watts, I made that mistake long ago." She spoke harshly, but with wisdom."If the boy was willing to kill Stane, he _will_ kill you."

The man doesn't respond, he knows she is correct.

Salem left the room. Arthur Watts rewinded the video, he paused at the best moment he could find from amateur video. For the first time in _years_, he pulls out an old photo. It was taken before the paladin incident. Consisting of most of the science team from _that_ time, Howard and Obadiah were center, himself right by Howard. Right in front of their legs, and the rest of the "Family", was a young Jaune Arc. He turned the photo, to read the old note once more.

**"A suit of armor, around the world" - Howard A.**

"Jauney, what will you make next?"

* * *

**Author's note: By all that is holy, it is finished. I can't wait for the QA chapter to vent on this one.****TLDR: Writers block, personal issues, a fic I was reading finished, and it wrecked me.****I don't say this to excuse myself, only to explain myself. There were days I just didn't work on it, and it's no one responsibility but mine.****On the plus side, this is not only the first chapter to break 20k words, it is the largest at 25k. It will hold that record for a long time if I have anything to say/write about it. It also means Jaune Who? has broke the 50k mark in overall word count.****You can probably see the theme now. Don't worry, I am going to change it up after the next two.****This thing was an abomination, but if you are entertained, it was worth it. If I got a single chuckle or tear, that is a victory.****Thank you as always, for your time, your attention, Your critique will only help.****-Timing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The monster inside me.

_I believe that utilizing Gamma radiation properly could in fact, **cure** cancer, instead of causing it. Every test we have run shows Gamma cells to be **extremely** resilient. If we could control the mutation, we could rid the common people of diseases and infection. It could lead to less negativity, less Grimm._

_The Grimm themselves are a fascinating subject. They seem even more effected by it. Pure Gamma radiation literally **burns** them._ It_ **destroys** them, survival and further mutation only having a zero-point-five_ _percent chance of occuring._

_Our current prototype infuses Gamma energy with dust. The newly titled **G-Dust**, has extraordinary **potential**. Dust itself could bridge the gap for humanities benefit. Can you imagine **clean energy**, readily available to all?_

_In summary, Gamma energy could **cure** the average person of disease. It can **harm** the Grimm, and offers a **clean** energy source. All we **need** to do, is make the bold step **forward**._

_-Doctor David Banner, During his hearing to approve human trials for G-Dust._

* * *

_"Shut it down!"_

_"Who started the spectrometer's program sequence?!"_

_"circuit sparked!!"_

_"Jaune is in there!_"

_"The doors are locked in, why are they locked in?!"_

_"Oh god, what is happening to him?!"_

* * *

_Forever Falls Forest_

_187 days without incident_

It was dark on the train. It was good, a sign that his presence was unknown. It was at least heated, so he couldn't ask for much.

The machines stand inactive. Only the dim red lights gave any source of light. The crew didn't have to come to this part of the train. He just had to take care not to trip the sensors in the middle of the room. He knew how these systems worked, having assisted his Uncle rework the networks on commission from Atlas.

Well, not for Jaune, it was just extra homework for him at that time. There was a point he was promised a legitimate position, once he had been a tad older. Ironically, he would have had it by now, had the unfortunate not happened.

She sat in the center of the field, surrounded by red as the pedals floated down. The breeze was so gentle. She loved it here, she genuinely did. It gave her a small period of peace, for which she was thankful.

Adam had gone out to scout the area. When it was ready, he would come back for her. He was fast, and he trained her to keep up. She remembered a time when she had simply wanted to keep up, her heart mesmerized by the impassioned warrior. He was a burning, fiery passion.

But for some time, Blake has seen signs that his flame was of hellfire.

She had tried to ignore it, tried to believe his excuses. But at some point one 'accident' became too many.

"Blake, it's time" Unfortunately, it was. In more ways than one.

"Okay."

* * *

The thunk would barely be noticed by those used to operating on a train. However, the last three years have given him practice in listening. One of many skills honed by his paranoia. It had drawn his attention immediately. Before he had any time to respond, light bled into the dark as someone opened the train car's hatch.

Two figures with a thing for black hopped down quietly. It would have been easy for Jaune to stay hidden, had they not landed right into the sensors in the middle of the room. The ones Jaune took GREAT care to avoid. The humanoid machines lit up red as their faceplates shifted downward.

**_"Intruder, identify yourself."_**

The red man's response was to slice the machine apart.

Jaune watched as the two decimated the droids. He was working hard to keep _calm_ and quiet as he thought of how to escape. He could make a break for the door, but these two were moving all over the place. A droid barely missed him as it smashed into the wall.

These two, they had to be White Fang, the man's mask the most obvious sign. They were more skilled than the average grunt, that much was clear. The red man diced through the droids with ruthless efficiency. The girl herself was keeping pace, and together they decimated the trains population of non-living beings. The last droid was cut down, and the man elegantly transitioned into aiming his sheath turned gun at Jaune.

"Who are you?" Jaune kept his hands up and in the man's view. He kept himself calm, as to not set off him, or _It_.

"A stowaway, that wants nothing to do with this, don't shoot." _Or you may regret it, by gods you will regret it._

"Adam," The man tilted his head to his companion slightly. "Leave him, he can't do us any harm."

_Adam Taurus, I know of your reputation. I hope luck has a blessing or two left for me._

Adam looked at Jaune in thought. He lowered _Blush_. The man's horns and color scheme, combined with the train car's lighting, made it seem as though Jaune was seeing the devil. "Do you know where they store the dust?" He asked.

Jaune lowered his hands slowly as he replied. Cooperation was necessary here. He disliked terrorists, and although he wasn't sure what they're intent was with dust, he knew it was anything but good. But, maybe they could give him a ride out of here, possibly as thanks. Worth a try.

"I do. Why?"

"Bring us there, _now_." Adam aimed _Blush_ at Jaune once more. Jaune didn't raise his hands again, simply nodding with a detached look.

_If I don't comply he will shoot me. I might be fine, but everyone around me... the train crew..._

"Okay, okay. Just don't shoot, _I_ can't do anything to you."

They had exited the train Car, to be greeted by more black and red droids. The pair showed their ruthless efficiency once again, now only more effective in the open area. Jaune hid himself around the corner, not engaging at all. He had practiced with a blade before, and his travels forced him to engage the occasional robber or Beowolf. If he succeeded, he got away, if they proved superior, they didn't get away anyway. Throwing himself into the fight here was a pointless risk.

Before Jaune could get lost in his thoughts, the pair already finished butchering the outside security droids. Adam called him over, and Jaune followed. They entered the next train car.

"Here, in this area, those crates are what you are looking for." He pointed to the black boxes that were about waist high.

They walked over, opening the crate. Adam smirked at their find.

"Adam, what about the crew?"

"What about them?"

Jaune had to make some morally questionable decisions over the course of his journey. Sometimes it was stolen clothes or food, but he didn't murder. He had to say something.

"Mr. Taurus, wait, just let the crew off-"

Jaune had been moving towards Adam slowly. Adam took it as rising aggression, despite not being so. He believed the Stow-away wanted to stop him.

So he fired a round from _Blush_ straight into his chest cavity. Red bursted from his center as he fell on his back.

"_What have you done?!"_ Blake screamed as she went to the boys side, watching him gasp for air. She applied pressure to stop the bleeding in his chest. His wound, however, was too severe, too much bleeding.

"He knew my name, he would have ratted us out."

"He wouldn't ha-"

She couldn't argue with Adam further, as the shot initiated a large spider-bots security protocols. They quickly exited the enclosed space.

What Blake didn't realize, was that the boy was very much alive. His body was twitching, but not from death.

Far from it.

* * *

_Pain_. He registers the shot after it deafens him, and he's on the ground. He can feel the vibrations of the girls screams as she reaches for him. She has to leave_._

_So__ much pa**in**. _The girl, Blake, she is trying to help, she can't. He was raised by doctors, he knows how serious his wound is but that's not the problem. Jaune could feel _It_ crawling under his skin the moment he was shot. She has to leave _now_.

_Too much **pain**._ His cells scream as they rapidly regenerate his blown apart lungs. The spider-droid followed the pair out to the blinding light leading outdoors. More standard drones arrive from behind, their basic A.I. unable to read context, moved forward to 'detain' him. The doors close, covering Jaune in darkness as _It_ starts to burst out of him.

**_Leave__ me alone_**

* * *

Blake tried to buy time for Adam, but she was distracted, horrified by what had just occured. An innocent was killed, just like that. They didn't know if he was a racist, he could have been nice. He could have had a faunus wife for all they knew! She was almost completely sure that he was asking that the crew be let off, and Adam _shot_ him, point blank. No shock or remorse.

Her distracted mind cost her, as she didn't dodge in time.The spider-droid sent her flying, its arms began combining to form an energy cannon. Blake looked up as Adam moved in front of her, ready to tank the oncoming attack.

It was a roar that brought the fight to a sudden halt. The smooth riding train _shook_ with vibrations. The Spider-droid turned, it's energy readings going off the charts.

**[Danger, Energy signature detected, levels deadl-]**

The green blur that smashed its way out of the train car, moved faster than blake or Adam thought possible, A beast the size of an Ursa Major, With the speed of a Sports Car.

The spider-Droid focused its fire on the monster. It fired milliseconds before _It_ clashed with its energy barrage.

The shining light that followed blinded Blake, the noise distorted her already sensitive hearing. The end result was Blake losing any sort of clarity for what could have been seconds, or minutes.

She wouldn't know for sure, As her senses came back to her, she saw smoke, and glowing red streaks flickering viciously, glowing against a _massive_ dark shadow. A _beast_. A vicious clap was followed by a hard _Splattering _sound.

Her attempts to get up were wobbly, and only caught it's attention. It approached her as Blake could only sit on her knees, looking upward helplessly. She would only remember the green eyes, filled with pain, as darkness claimed her again.

* * *

As soon as he awoke, he knew he had to get going. Even though he felt dizzy, he trudged on. Thankful for the trees to hold on to as he fought vertigo. He wasn't sure where he was, but the plant life was green. Safe to say he was out of Forever Falls. He saw flashes of the past hours as bits and pieces came to him.

It didn't kill the girl, he didn't think so. _It _never killed something that looked so feeble. _If _or _when_ it did, he _will_ remember, at least, he hoped he would. Those that he harmed, that didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to forget about them.

A pack of normal wolves once set upon him in the night. He woke up to his camp destroyed, _pieces_ of the wolves left strewn about. If he thought about it he could recall biting into one if them like an ape, taking a chunk of spine with red meat_._ It was always an adrenaline high, in movement, he couldn't control it. Only watch as his "body" ripped and teared, and _smashed_.

He wondered if _It_ had remembered Blake trying to help, not being the aggressor her comrade was. Her comrade, Taurus, _might_ be alive. Getting smacked aside could still hurt like a bitch, even if you had aura protecting you. It did not matter now, he had to figure out where he was. The skies were grey and cloudy, making it hard to tell what time it was, and how long he had been walking.

Deciding to rest for a moment, he became aware of cold metal being pressed to his forehead. He sighed, looking up to expect a gun. Instead it was a canteen, held by a sloppily dressed man. The man seemed slightly tipsy, but unlike many with a sword on their back, he meant no harm

"Thirsty?" The man asked. Jaune took the offering, and engulfed a decent mouthful. Liquor, of course.

It burned going down, but it was a soothing burn.

_1 day without incident_

* * *

_A tragic incident occured today at Forever Falls forest. A train transporting Atlas Technology came under attack. Surviving crew members claim the White Fang raided the train, causing it to derail, causing a devastating reaction. Sienna Kahn refused to comment._

* * *

Adam did not gain awareness for weeks. It was lucky for him that his backup sent a search party for him before the authorities. Had they found him any later, he may not have been able to receive help. During his care his body was realigned to heal properly. Bandages were changed and tended to multiple times, he had a tube to help him breath.

In the blackness that was Adam's unconscious mind, he could only see the massive green monster before him. Re-living slicing the creature open multiple times, only for him to heal every fresh wound immediately. The mind replayed the whole scene for him an uncountable amount of times. Each time he felt the impact of its fist against him, it flashed him the last sight of Blake he had, before the spider droid exploded in a ball of light

It was during one of many repeats. particularly of organic stone smashing once again into his body, that he returned to the world of the living. He inhaled violently before screaming, falling into a panic attack. The nurses had to quickly pump sleeping gas into his breathing mask, less he hurt himself. The next time Adam awoke, his heart rate was high, but he did not attempt to move as he had before. Once the doctors felt him stabilized enough, they informed Sienna Kahn.

* * *

_There are, however, eyewitness accounts claiming a green giant was responsible for the incident. Sienna Kahn, again, refused comment.__The story is still ongoing as the wreckage is being searched _t_hrough-_

* * *

Sienna Khan was often too busy to see her comrades personally. However, when she heard Adam's vague description of events, her interest was peaked.

She entered the hospital room without much fan fair. Adam Taurus appeared well, well enough to complain. The bruises decorated him were _dark_ purple. They painted one side of him. He looked like he got in the way of a speeding firetruck. The cast around his right arm wasn't signed, and she would joke about it in a different situation. She knows the Belladonna girl may be compromised, maybe even dead. She would have to ask him, les she severs her warrior bond with Ghira.

"Adam, how are you?"

"Considering I'm alive, pissed off and ready for more." His voice said otherwise.

"You are _not_ ready for anything, Taurus." The doctors already told her he would be out of commission for a few months at least. "How about you tell me about this...beast."

His heart rate spiked on the monitor. It took him a long minute to steady his breathing, as the readings returned to normal.

"_It_ was..._power incarnate_. Massive, fast too, If we had brought backup, it wouldn't have mattered." Sienna took her seat in the guest chair, knowing this would be a tale.

"Start from the beginning, Adam."

* * *

The roar interrupted both Adam and the Spider-droid. The latter turning, itself around, loudly announcing.

**[Danger, Energy signature detected, levels deadl-]**

It tore through the train car door, the steel crumpling like aluminum foil. The green blur headed straight for the Spider-droids energy blast. Adam held his defensive position as the blast made contact,and detonated, energy waves scattering. Fire engulfed a large majority of the train cars, leaving a trail of black smoke filling the sky.

Blake had been knocked away, the surrounding smoke made it hard to see where she landed. It was however, easy to notices the massive shape, shaking off what seemed to be more AK-130's attempting to suppress the intruder. They only succeeded as far as mosquitos would. The green giant was pulling them apart, every swing of his arms destroyed whatever made contact with them.

The damaged spider-droid was attempting to rise, before it was suddenly leaped upon by the growling, thundering mass. It raised both fists before bringing them down, silencing the droid, as what remained of it detonated.

Than the creature was moving towards him, sending a fist down. Adam's agility spared him from meeting a messy fate. Making several quick slashes at the beast's legs, it healed almost immediately to his shock. He only succeeded in agitating the green beast further.

Adam leaped and out maneuvered the beast, if only barely. He made fast, vicious slashes at the large body, which were easy to land. If he stopped moving however, he would meet the same fate as the droids. His slices seemed to cut flesh, but the Beast seemed indifferent to the small slashes. He seemed more annoyed than hurt.

_This thing is no joke, I have to step up my game.__ Now or never._

Finally, He re-sheathed his blade, feinting the beast. Adam was fully charged as the beast's back was to him, he unleashed a vicious crest-wave of energy. It left a burning gash on the beast's back, making it roar with newfound fury as it went to its knees, for a moment.The gash healed with speed, leaving Adam shocked, and open, and the beast rotated its torso, giving him a simple, but hard, backhand. It made a splat sound as it collided with him.

The hit sent him flying off the train, sending him into a vicious rolling tumble before colliding with a tree. Giving him mercy through blackness.

* * *

Sienna's gaze never left Adam's face, seeking treachery, lies, anything that contradicted each other. She saw nothing.

Adam was a prideful type, one of the best warriors she had ever seen. He could take her place, if she underestimated his ability. For something to spook him like this, it spurred Sienna's interest. She quickly stopped any simple imaginings, and instead focused on the important details.

"Were you able to hurt it?"

His heart rate spiked, but he brought it under control, it was still noted. _Fear._

"I didn't hit aura cutting through it, but it didn't matter, it _healed_ almost immediately. It backhanded me, _once_." He motioned to his body with his good hand.

"And Blake Belladonna?"

"It was heading her way, the smoke covered the rest. Her body wasn't found, he must have took her, whether he killed her or not. I doubt she is alive "

She wouldn't dare confirm without evidence, less she incur the wrath of Ghira Belladonna. Until she was found, she was simply missing. Her old friends, the kitten's parents, had the burden of loving her. So forth had the burden of grief, grief of the unknown. Still, it was her duty to tell them, if not as Kahn, as their comrade, and if not their comrade, as their friend.

"I see, rest Adam, Recover from this experience."

Sienna left, her mind crossed between grieving friends and a potential weapon against the Faunus. In the silence, the beeping of monitors the only company, Adam whispered under his breath.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

* * *

_6_ _months __After the forever falls incident_

_"Clean up, while mostly complete, is still underway. While Atlas retrieved its assets, the debris was cleared and railway repair was undertaken immediately. Even so, the damage to the surrounding area is clear for all to see. While there are no solid accusations, it is reportedly confirmed that a White Fang "Cell", is in fact responsible. Whether legal action will be taken against the White Fang is currently unknown._ _Some are still insisting the mysterious green monster reported was responsible."_

_"However, Atlas's General Ross commented that there was "No such thing.". Dismissing the supposed creature as nothing but fiction made from frenzy._

_"What we are after is a wanted fugitive, holding information that is deadly if placed in the wrong hands. We believe said fugitive was on the train. Everything else, however, is hearsay until **actual** evidence is brought forth."_

Her attention on the screen only helped her Blend in better. She was coming in early with some other arrivals. Only a few days, and she would be a Huntress in training. Her new life was beginning. She was honestly thankful to even be _alive_. Blake had woken up alone, wet, in a cave. She ended up _far_ from forever falls, thankfully there was a village in sight upon exiting the cave.

It may have ultimately been for the better. Adam had gone too far, she took too long to admit it. When he shot that boy, it was sealed. Her heart blinded her to his atrocities, the "accidents". There were no _accidents_. Adam wanted to **kill**. It wasn't about reparations, it was **revenge**. It wasn't about equality, it was about **domination**. The news never confirmed his direct involvement. Whatever happened to Adam, if he was alive, he probably thought her dead. It gave her a true fresh start, one that she was thankful to have.

But her thoughts were haunted by the beast in her memories. It's body shaking, burning of rage, violence, and pain. It would show up in her dreams. Always scary at first, its figure clouded by smoke. As it reaches her, she remembers. The fear goes away, as she takes in its face, its _eyes_. When their eyes met, She saw it's pain, anger, and sadness, everything expressed without a single word. The moment she recalled the moment, _it_ became _him_, and that confused her to no end.

Whatever he was, someone made him, Maybe Atlas. It was in in the train, which may make her and Adam responsible for releasing it. Waking up alone did relieve her, but also reminded her: _He_ is still out there.

* * *

It was just her luck that Weiss Schnee was attending Beacon in the same year as her. Not only that, it seemed she was part of the same group getting launched out. There were at least six others beside her, she didn't get a good look at them. She knew the goth lolita and her headstrong sister(?), only because Weiss Schnee exploded at the former, literally.

All she knew for certain, without a doubt, was that if she ended up with the Schnee, she would only have one thought:

_Why brother gods, Why?_

Landing was simple, she had done similar actions for years. She was taught by Ad-the best. She spent her first hour wandering, keeping aware of the grimm. If she saw even a hint of white she was turning the other way.

Hearing the sounds of roaring and slashing, she approached slowly. To her relief it wasn't Schnee, but another Hunter-in training. He moved gracefully, she immediately noticed. Unlike the others she had seen fight, he had a more defensive style. Wielding only a simple sword, he maneuvered around the Beowolf while slicing at it. Beheading the creature after it was too slow from bleeding. He calmly sheathed his blade, turning to face-

_Oh my god, he's alive._

* * *

Jaune faced the shocked woman with wide eyes of his own. _How is she here? It didn't kill her after all. _It had to be the same girl from before, she looked the _exact_ same. Right down to the bow on her head.

When it twitched, his memory of the train rammed into his head. _White Fang, than how is she here? **Why **is she here?_

He had to play it cool, they just made eye contact, which makes them partners. _As long as she doesn't remember, actually think I'm__-_

"You're alive."

_-__Shit._

"Right back at you." Jaune was better at pretending when the person didn't recognize him, not when they saw him get _shot_, proceeding to bleed to death on the floor.

"You were shot, you were bleeding." Ditto.

"I don't recall.."

Blake knew it was absolute bullshit. She knew Adam's weapon very well, she had seen _Blush_ kill before. This boy, no, warrior should be dead. Instead he looks like nothing happened.

In the light of the forest, she had a much better look at him. He was oddly lanky, she wanted to think of him as a noodle.

"How did you survive?" She didn't mean to think out loud. Jaune grew closer to losing his composure, struggling to keeping his poker face on. He quickly turned around, beginning to walk away. Again he reasserted his lie, as she moved to follow him.

"Well, we are partners now, so we should get going." He tried to change the subject, but she was irrationally stubborn.

"Were you on your way to Beacon before? on the train?" she asked, trying to keep pace.

"No I wasn't-I wasn't even on a train." She didn't buy it. Others might simply cave and admit their lie, but Jaune couldn't afford to do that, for him and everyone around him. He _had_ to persist. For all he knew, she was here, as a spy. If she was, and she told Taurus, it would only bring trouble. He made it a point to walk faster as she got close.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I-"

She had moved fast, grabbing his wrist gently. Now up close to him, she could get his scent. She had him, that same smell, just like the train. It was him.

"I'm sorry."

"..." Jaune didn't respond.

"I swear, I didn't know he would shoot you. I tried to help you, but you were just...open. I didn't even know about the explosives." Jaune didn't look back at her, but he didn't fight her grip, it felt soft. She continued when he didn't respond. "It's not an excuse, I know it means little to you, but I wanted to leave for a while. What he did to you... that was it. I had to leave, I came here to do better, _be _better."

Jaune felt an echo of emotions from before. Looking at her, he saw the same thing the beast had. _H-It_ saw it in her eyes, the windows to her soul. Her words were genuine, and she seemed to be... trying to make amends.

"You don't need to apologize for what you didn't do to me." She didn't put him on the train, she didn't- she wasn't responsible for _it. _He looked into the forest. "We need to get going."

He began to move, taking his time to leave her grip. A small smile came on her lips as he stopped a few yards away. It left her as she held a sudden thought.

_How did you survive-Him_?

* * *

They had come across a cave. Before Blake could start, Jaune beat her to the punch.

"It's not there, there _was_ a Deathstalker, an ancient one too, Most of its caved in now, but who knows what moved in after."

"What happened the Deathstalker?"

* * *

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** A haymaker sends spiderweb cracks into the ancient bone armore before both fists raise. **"****H-"**_

**_"SCREEEEE!"_**

**_"-SMASH!!"_**

* * *

"Something killed it." Jaune didn't elaborate.

They continued in silence once again. Jaune was calmly waging a war against himself internally, not against _it, _thankfully.

"It could be worse you know?" She looked at him in confusion. "Either one of us could have been paired with Schnee." Blake shivered at the thought.

"It would be a long four years. Still could be if we are put on the same team."

"At least it's cut in half now, that's less time for her to screech at you. For all we know, she is allergic to cats." She had forgotten that he already knew she was a faunus, she had a look of shock on her face. "Your Bow has twitched several times today. If you are trying to hide your heritage, you should at least tell our team."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Might just be your nerves today, but anyone with a good eye can pick you out. However, I think you are overestimating how much people care. Most just look out for themselves."

Others might interpret his words as intellectual dickishness, however his voice barely leaked enough emotion. He seemed detached, almost intentionally. Before she could pry into this, they entered an open field, a structure in the distance.

"Looks like we are not as late it seemed." Jaune assessed the others at the ruin. There were still several pairs unaccounted counted for.

One being that Schnee heiress, he had to be careful. He didn't know how loyal she was to her father, only that being on Jaques radar is just as bad as Ironwoods, or-

"Jaune, are those the relics?"

Walking over, Jaune Looked over the pedestals standing proudly in the temple.

"Its chess, each piece has their counterpart., Kings, Queens, Knights. Bishops are missing already, so is a Pawn. Based on our numbers when we launched... must be one for each pair."

Jaune Grabbed the Black Knight, watching for any trap is activate as he took the piece. Tucking it away, Blake caught his attention as she recognized the sister pair from the night before.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." The red hooded girl spoke to them nervously, as she was nudged by her sister. Jaune caught the awkward but honest attempt to connect, he had his own issues growing up, maybe that's why he offered her some mercy.

"Yeah, I feel like im going the wrong way half the time." It was true to a degree, but not about being here in particular, it was being stuck on searching for a cure. It worked however, as Ruby's confidence spiked. Than came Ren with... not Nora. Jaune looked at the approaching pair.

"Hey, Lie Ren isn't it?" The Magenta eyed man nodded in greeting.

"Yes, This is Pyrrha Nikos." Not expecting the mostly silent Ren to introduce her, the girl meekly waved.

"Um, hey there guys"

"Forgive me for being so forward, wasn't that bubbly redhead going to be your partner? how is she going to react to this?" Jaune inquired as politely as he could.

Ren looked up in thought for a moment.

* * *

_Earlie_

_"_Rennie... I'm sorry... I Found ANOTHER PARTNER?!!" Nora Cried to the sky on her knees.

Weiss watched the girl curse the Brother Gods on her knees. She had been scared to death by the Ursa rampaging toward her. She killed it with a sudden gravity glyph summon before the redhead riding it crashed into her. As both came to, they realized they made eye contact. Hence, the current situation.

The redhead suddenly grabbed Weiss, shaking her back and forth.

"Why, why damn you, now I can't be Rennie's partner! How do we FIX THIS!?" Weiss tried to say something before Nora shook more frantically."Say something you white-haired bitch!"

"Gods stop!" Norah suddenly stopped, dropping Weiss. "Sweet gods woman, we can still be on the same team as him." Weiss regained her balance, standing upright, the last of the vertigo starting to fade. "Thankfully you still have a Schnee as a partner Just follow my lead, and no more grimm riding nonsense!"

The redhead demeanor changed immediately. The girl was suddenly hugging Weiss to death.

_"_And now we are besties!"

"Get off of me!"

* * *

"She will be alright, once she finds me."

"What-" Jaune than heard the yells.

Weiss and Nora came from the far treeline, the dark shape above them hard to ignore.

"Oh shit-"Jaune started

"-Nevermore." Everyone said at once

"Grab a relic quick, than to the treeline! It cant see us in the forest!" The giant wings of death motivated everyone easy enough to just listen rather than argue.

Everyone made a dash for the treeline narrowly dodging the massive Weaponized feathers the Nevermore launched at them. It moved almost as adeptly as its smaller brethren. Almost.

"Blake, Ren, Red Riding Hood draw its fire! You have the speed, use it!" Jaune called out.

The redheaded girl exploded into pedals, disappearing and reappearing to take pot shots at the beast. Her semblance fascinated Jaune. He had to ask for a sample of her pedals, just for curiosity.

Blake was also quite effective, making shadow clones to confuse the giant avian. Ren seemed to make use of natural agility, making Jaune look like an amateur in comparison.

But Jaune had his intellect, his willingness to learn helped him adapt. They listened to him, and retreated as the rest made it into the tree line.

"Ren, Ruby, Blake, Excellent."

"So what's the plan big brain? How we gonna fry this bird?" Yang asked.

"We are not, not until we have a better advantage. Fighting it now, we are sitting ducks. Better we head back, and try to lose the Nevermore, If everyone grabbed a relic."

"As long as this Bird-brain doesn't attract more Grimm!" Weiss said.

"Excuse you? What crawled up your snow-cone?"

"You are the reason we have to deal with a giant Nevermore, you woke it up!"

"You brought us there smarty no-pants!, and the relics were in the _opposite_ direction."

Weiss and Nora didn't realize their arguing signaled the nevermore their general area. While it did not know exactly where, it had the feather count to guess.

The Caw was the only signal jaune got before he yelled for everyone to move, as giant feathers rained down like iron spears.

Jaune screamed as a feather graze his side, pinning him by his clothing. Blake was quick to move at him. He looked at her, his eyes glowing a vibrant green. He shoved her away, before his slowly growing arms gripped the feather, yanking it out with ferocity. He than leaped upward toward the Nevermore as it swooped low, grabbing unto its large beak. The giant avian flew away from the group.

It was only due to momentary shock, that those that witnessed it only stared. Blake shook out of it, yelling at everyone else.

"After that goddamn bird, it took Jaune!"

Jaune, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep the bird from ripping him up with his beak. Once they were high enough, he simply gave in, not to the nevermore, however.

Something to note about the Grimm, they weren't stupid. Their intelligence grew with age, and while they lacked fear, they could show confusion. The Nevermore was massive for its breed. This meant it had either lived long enough to grow to immense size, or was intentionally _mutated _by sone outside force before being set free. It could, also, be both. Regardless. it could have been a newborn, or a thousand years old, it had never seen prey jump intentionally into its mouth. Never, had its prey grown and swelled within its mouth, turning into a green mass.

Said Green mass forced its beak open, before driving itself down the Nevermore's throat. That act alone caused the bird immense pain. It was only the beginning, before it felt its insides relentlessly pounded, torn, bit into. Completely helpless, it regurgitated its black blood, with pieces of its own organs mixed in as it began to spin into a dive.

The poor creature had most likely died before impact, but it was certainly dead after. Its body shaked before something forced its way into the head. A massive Green fist burst out of the eye cavity.

* * *

The group tried their best to follow the dark avian. Blake was ahead of the others by a large margin, Ren and Ruby were the only others able to keep up. Jaune had survived Adam, somehow, only to be taken away by some giant bird. She couldn't fail him again, this time she would save him.

The Bird ended up spinning into a dive straight into the forest, meaning Jaune had done _something_. She only hoped it didn't cost him his life. They had seen it crash land here. Blake broke through the greenery to see the Nevermore dead. It lay dead, black liquid and foam pouring from its open beak.

Jaune than stumbled out from behind the head. Blake rushed to him. He was covered in Grimm fluid, his cloths torn.

"Jaune, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just got snatched by a...giant bird." Jaune was clearly winded from the experience

"How did you..?"

"Cut it up on the... inside, must have.. hit something important." he quickly shook off his haze, and forced himself to focus. "Lets get moving. the Grimm will not... hesitate to swarm us in the dark."

Had they stayed to assess the corpse, they would realize it died from blunt force trauma. From the _inside_. If they had looked around the other side, they would have seen the gaping hole left in its skull.

Of course Ozpin had the surveillance footage edited and kept away any hint of what really occured. He couldn't however keep out the footage of the Giant Nevermore. Videos were discreetly leaked to the White Fang spies, who sent scouts to locate the nest not long after.

* * *

Jaune would shy away from other children growing up. He was used to being isolated. He was a gifted learner, but not really interested in rough housing. He had his nose in books, and he proved very smart. When his peers thought he was an academic showoff, they harassed him with pranks. He showed them what that word really meant, when he graduated three months later. Uncle was pretty proud of him, though it might have seemed a little weird for a middle schooler among young adults.

At that point, however, he was used to isolation, used to being the outcast. He didn't need his peers, he had his uncle and aunt. He had colleagues that were above such nonsense, and he had science itself.

"Jaune Aubergine, Blake Bellodonna, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, you are now team Aubergine, led by Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune froze, Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion, partnered with Lie Ren, who was friends with Nora. The same Nora who was partners with Weiss.

"Ruby rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, You are now team Rainbow, led by Ruby Rose."

This was not good, not good at all._ T__wo_ celebrities attending Beacon the same _Year_. Both were on teams that he was intimately intertwined with, whether he liked it or not. He had landed in a web of attention on the bullseye.

Schnee was the biggest problem, her father supplied Ross with an arsenal. The attention she could draw to him would be disastrous. Pyrrha seemed not nearly as much. She was friendly, and seemed to Shy away from Weiss, hopefully that remains. While Tournament Champion certainly filled a niche, There wouldn't be the type of attention Jaune especially dreaded. As long as he, and Pyrrha, stayed _away_ from _Schnee_ as long as possible.

It shouldn't be hard, The girl seemed like she didn't appreciate the attention brought to her either. Ultimately, he had to be friendly on some level for Pyrrha and Ren, and by extension, Nora. but he couldn't reach out, couldn't get attached.

He would simply hurt everyone involved. It would be inevitable. But that implies that he wasn't weighing the option of leaving altogether. It all depended on Ozpin, which reminded him of another important matter. Walking over, he saw the bubbly redhead being consoled by her friend, upset that she wasn't on the same team. The one called Ren had magic words, as the girl quickly moved out of her funk.

He nudged his 'partner' gently, grabbing her attention. "Blake, we need to stop by the headmasters office."

"Um, ok?" Her confusion was obvious, and he was quick to explain. Thankfully, he was not the stuttering mess he would be otherwise, before his accident.

"I know its strange, but I... am a special case. I said I would check in with him after initiation." He looked over at Pyrrha, knowing she heard everything. "I'll explain once we are back, I look forward to working with you Pyrrha."

"Likewise Jaune." Her smile was genuine, too genuine for a celebrity.

It was quiet riding the elevator. The ride up was quiet, the elevator doors opening to a wide office, far too wide for one man's desk. Said man seemed unsurprised by their arrival, given his casual greeting.

"Jaune, how did it go?" Ozpin asked. Jaune dove headfirst, metaphorically speaking.

"Are you aware a White Fang member is among your students?" Blake looked at Jaune in shock.

"A _former_ White Fang member." Ozpin answered, before Blake could even word out a "What the fuck?"

"And I am a _former_ fugitive.You realize it won't be good when people find out." Jaune countered.

"Which they will. I gave her the same opportunity I gave you. A second chance" Ozpin countered Jaune's counter.

Before the debate could continue, the doors opened again. An older man with shaved blue hair shuffled in. He seemed older in appearance, but gave a very youthful vibe as he strolled in. He began speaking until noticing Blake, his tone changing, becoming more hesitant.

"Sorry I am late Ozpin, Jaune I-Who is this this?"

"She is safe, she already knows of Jaune's dilemma." The doctor dropped his suspicious look, and gave an incredibly friendly vibe. He shook her hands with both of his quite expressively as he introduced himself formally.

"Hello darling! My name is Samuel Azure Stern. But please, call me Mr. Blu, all the students do."

"Mr. Blu." Ozpin interjected.

"Yes, yes, my apologies. Jaune, how did the serum do?" Jaune grimaced, as he began explaining.

"The transformation itself was delayed, gave me enough time to get away from witnesses. I maintained control for a limited amount of time, Gritted through the pain. As soon as I started hitting... I lost myself. Thankfully it forced the transformation to burn out early."

"Damn, how were the after effects?"

"I was incredibly dazed and confused. I couldn't think straight until we got back."

"So pretty much the same effect without the dosage?" Mr. Blu inquired. Jaune shivered as he thought of the post-battle trauma.

"I felt _It_ crawling around after, if any grimm had come instead of the others, I probably would have lost it again." Jaune grimaced. "I can't stay, every student is in danger. and Being _near_ the same circles as a Heiress and Champion is not good. And now I am paired with a _former_ terrorist, do I have to explain that?"

"She is not a "known" terrorist, there are no official logs anyway. She came to me personally, she could have been arrested here on confession. Instead she was given a chance, like you. I believe Blake has reformed her ways, especially once she finally decides to speak out against the White Fang."

"Plenty of Faunus do already, especially former followers of Ghira."

"Which will assist us once his Daughter openly opposes Sienna Kahn." Jaunes eyes widened. His mind connecting dots at high speed.

"You mean-she is-"

"You didn't realize? she is Belladonna, of Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

"No."

Perhaps Ozpin believed he could convince Jaune to stay, as he wasn't shocked at the response. He may not have been ready for how fast Jaune made his decision.

"Jaune-" Ozpin started. But the young man was already moving toward the elevator

"I am not safe here, no one is."

Mr. Blu speed walked along the young man, trying his hand at convincing him to stay.

"We will just have to keep trying Jaune. Don't worry, we will find a way to control it." Jaune spun about, and Blake saw glowing green flecks amid blue. Like emeralds in an ocean.

"I don't want to _control _it. I want to be _rid _of it." His tone was vicious, spiteful. Blake was not so ignorant, as to not be able to read the conversation. The glowing green eyes had stuck to her mind, but she hadn't had time to process it. Her mind connected the dots, as the reason for his survival became apparent. She couldn't stop herself from speaking aloud.

"That _was_ you on the train. He-you- you're the same person." Jaune looked at her, anger and self loathing mixed with confusion, before he turned, entering the elevator. He punched the button for the bottom floor. Blake's body caught up with her mind too late, the doors shut as she reached the elevator, her palms smacked against cold metal. The headmaster didn't miss a beat.

"I would suggest The stairs, you may catch up with him."

* * *

The courtyard of beacon was deserted in the dark of night. Most students were either in their new dorms or checking out the more interestingly parts of the massive academy. This left only Jaune sitting on a bench alone, running his fingers through his longer hair. He would need to cut it, maybe even shave it off. Everytime he transformed it grew his hair out. He had a sports cap on before, so he could play off the hair. Say he had it hidden and just decided cutting it was better.

Of course, he didn't know why he was thinking of excuses to make to a team he would leave. Perhaps his mind was just in overdrive, thinking about the giant media eruption that could occur anytime around his unfortunate associates. That is, if Ross didn't bury everyone first.

Blake finally arrived, her walk naturally silent, yet her presence was obvious. At least, to him. She was hesitating, why exactly he could only guess, yet she still came out.

"How long have you been running?" There was no confusion to what she meant. He didn't look at her, his eyes to the ground.

"Three years, just about. Time gets foggy. It's worse when I change. If I get too angry, if adrenaline pushes my body too far, if I'm hurt." He paused "Everything goes green, and I am at the front seat of a rollercoaster I can't get off of."

She had a hundred questions, and they left as soon as they entered, the ones that stayed scrambled in her mind. Finally she asked:

"How much do you remember? When you..." He interjected when she paused.

"Too much. I'm just a passenger for the monster inside me. I can watch, but I can't do _anything_. My hands, or what were my hands, tear apart machines, cars, Grimm, _people_. Anything that attacks becomes the target, anything in the way...collateral."

"But... that's not true, the train-" Blake held herself close at the breeze, the tension between the two very high.

"Yeah, the train... that was different. Couldn't believe it looking back. Trying to understand what had occured there. When It starts, it's not over until..." _Until he is at peace, when he is left alone._

The bastard was a moving freight train, he didn't just calm down in battle. Jaune snapped his gaze in Blake's direction. He looked at her in genuine wonder, a sudden epiphany finally realized. "It was _you_, you calmed _it_ down."

"Him." She softly corrected. She wasn't aware what motivated her to do so. Jaune was quick to counter correct her, with a new edge in his voice.

"_It_." He reinforced. "Whatever you do, don't go humanizing it."

His dismissal of...whatever he became, agitated Blake. She shouldn't argue for It-_him_, but she was. Why she felt the need, she didn't know. It wasn't nearly the same circumstance, but yet...his eyes on the train. Did jaune ever see his eyes...when he's like that?

"He may not be human exactly, but some were argue neither am I."

"It's not at all the same. Your mind would change fast if you knew the body count."

She wished for a way to show Jaune what she saw, but she only had words.

"Whatever you have in you Jaune, he's a person, he's alive!"

"Whatever _It_ is, it _ruined_ my life, and there is more than two of us in here." The incident messed with his mind just as uch as his biology, and the mind was the source of his potential. All the good, and all the bad. He thought back to a vivid dream he had, the world in black, white, and greys. The beast in a pinstripe suit, it was absurd.

"Jaune, what do you plan to do?"

"Not stay here, I have to find a solution, even if it takes me out of the equation."

It brought a concerning implication, one Blake voiced in her passion.

"You can't just kill yourself!" Blake practically yelled. Jaune had a tired look on his face, numb from constant ache.

"You're right, I've tried." Blake's arguments stopped cold, a breeze chilling the air around them. Even the breeze seemed to come to a stop at his confession.She looked at him in open mouthed horror. "Yep, just like that, put the barrel in my mouth."

"You...you already-"

"The other guy spit it out."

It was quiet between the both of them, the wind blew softly again, their hair flowing freely.

"There has to be a way to make peace" She tried again.

"No, I can only suppress him, it's a war between us, and he-it is only getting stronger." He looked at her. "When I wake up, I'll get tremors, when I dream, I remember. I haven't had a peaceful sleep for years." She was closer to him now, she had been inching closer as they conversed.

"Than let me help you Jaune." She realized she might have implied something dirty, but decided to roll with it, instead of letting him come to that conclusion. She kneeled down in front of him "You know who I am, I know who you are, kind of. If it's no better out there, than why not stay? Why not try?" She grabbed his hand softly again. He looked away, a pained look adorning him.

"Ozpin does have good intentions, but I'm no fool. He is well in the middle of his own war, I won't pretend to hold details. The man keeps as much from me as I do from him. Don't get me wrong, Its been good, having a roof, food, bed, civilization. But, make no mistake, as fond as he could be of us, we are all chess pieces whether you like it or not."

Blake was quiet again. For the first time in a while, his words reminded her of dad, during his last years, as Kahn. The political schemes of Remnant were equal parts simple, and complicated. You had years of cultural strife, alongside the greed of companies like Schnee. Finally, She seemed to come to a conclusion that didn't pain her, and she spoke.

"You're right, I'm pretty out of my league here, too be honest, and I came here to keep quiet too. But... that doesn't mean you have to stand alone." She wasn't going to make demands of him. Long ago, she had wanted to protect the rights of her people. Jaune reminded her, that her father wanted to protect everyone. Her hand had extended to him while she spoke. "I won't pretend to understand everything, I am not a scientist. But, I'm technically suppose to be your partner...right?"

Blake reached out more in that moment than she had in the last six months to anybody, besides a few courteous responses and replies. The first time since Adam, that she decided to put her trust in someone wholeheartedly. She was ready for it to be thrown in her face.

Instead, with a neutral expression on his face, he grabbed her hand, and shook firmly.

* * *

Mr. Blu sighed as he entered his lab. If Jaune's case wasn't so secretive or fascinating, he would have passed it to someone else by now.

He remembered meeting Jaune, well, a message from someone calling himself Mr. Green isn't exactly a first meeting. It is when they began communicating. He had contacted him on a private server, asking him inquiries related to Gamma energy and ailments.

Being a follower of David Banner's work, he was surprised at how well versed his mysterious friend was. The questions he would ask were to technical to be some pretender. With persistence, Mr. Green relented that he had an ailment, one that wasn't killing him, but making him suffer. That began the work on a "cure". For what he didn't know at the time.

Opening a Glass cabinet, he carefully placed his Vial in, marking it down, before doing the same with the new sample of Jaune's blood. It looked so normal, until you used a special light, and saw green sprinkled all over, glowing like emerald stars in a deep red sky. Remembering suddenly, he checked his scroll to make sure notifications were on. Jaune would send him a more detail description of his experiences later.

The progress went further once Jaune came to beacon. The samples he sent through mail were too few in between. He had to synthesize to make more progress. They planned to meet, but than the train incident occured. He had worried, concerned that someone lost their life, coming to him for help. He truly wanted to help, and if Mr. Green(If it was a Mister) had died, he would be haunted by his failure.

He got called to the headmasters office not long after. Qrow came into the office, a young man in tow.

_"It's Mr. Blue isn't it?"_

He smiled at the memory fondly. His mind was blown that not only Mr. Green was real, he was the son of David Banner. He was expecting anything, someone horrific looking (he wouldn't judge), not this very normal man shaking his hand.

And so two goals came, a cure, and a controller. Really the two came hand in hand. Whatever it was inside Jaune, it was _Incredible._ It was violent, destructive. And it was only growing stronger.

Opening a door to a new room, several Military grade Glass cages, courtesy of Ironwood. He was told by Ozpin they were going to test Grimm. Really he needed to safely experiment, he didn't want to make Jaune's condition worse. God forbid his muscles blew apart from inside out because of an improper cure.

Checking the Rabbit inside its cage He noticed its muscular expansion. The rabbit, initially no bigger than his foot, could probably stand head to his stomach if it stood on its haunches. It was growling at him heavily, ungodly, like a Grimm. At least this one survived, previous failures often just died after uncontrollable muscle spasms. It began to smack itself hard against the glass. Moving closer, he watched it pound on the glass more and more, until finally, a crack.

_Incredible._

* * *

"Keep the mind clear Jaune. Focus on your breathing."

"I understand."

"Are you ready for the next part?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure Jaune?"

Blake watched quietly from the side as the Jaune and Ren were engaged in their practice. It turned out, that Jaune and Ren were both students of a very particular fighting style, or at least one that shared many aspects. One of these aspects was _control_, it was partially why she came to watch. The two were facing each other, arms length. They sat crosslegged, their shirts thrown aside.

"Yes, I'll raise my hand if I need you to stop, hit me." Ren struck Jaune with a hard slap.The watch beeped faster for a moment before slowing.

Ren slapped Jaune again, with the same force. Jaune let out quick breaths. Blake secretly worried that this would go very wrong, her hands gripped her knees, her fingers digging into her flesh as she monitored them from a safe distance.

Ren struck again, following up on it much faster. Until Jaune raised his hand, the beeping slowing down steadily.

"Jaune, what is the purpose of this exercise? For you I mean."

Jaune gave a very simple response, once he felt comfortable with his heart rate.

"Self control."

* * *

It wasn't a date, Blake had to keep reminding herself. They both agreed to come out together, well, Blake asked first.

She expected Jaune to be antisocial, to keep his distance from her. Instead he hesitated to answer, before responding:

"Yeah, let's do it."

Of course, he was dressed completely different when they left. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, and a red cap fit snuggly over his head. His red hoodie had been shredded beyond repair because of the Nevermore, so Ozpin donated him one. The Bunny on the chest was cute, Jaune didn't seem to mind it. She asked him why he was wearing a hat. He lowed his sunglasses to make eye contact with her.

"Same reason you wear a bow. "Blake read the subtext, before he added "It looks good on me." She looked away blushing as the second half of his sentence sank in.

_Did he, did he just compliment me?_ She turned to him again, but Jaune was staring at the screen, frowning, Blake followed his glare to the face the news was covering. General Ross was speaking again, someone was asking about the train again. It appeared blame was being pinned on Adam, it wasn't completely inaccurate. At the sight of the general, Blake couldn't help but curl her lip in disgust.

"This bastard, they say he had Faunus labor camps active when they should have been banned. He's deep in Schnee's pockets, they feed off each other in a symbiotic relationship."

"Like everyone at Atlas." Jaune added, still listening to the news as the general spoke. "When you realize that, makes sense why no one has been able to off either of them.

_"There were undetonated charges found at the scene. We believe that we have the evidence that the white Fang was responsible."_ The TV resumed.

_Adam didn't have time to prep the charges, he might as well have __when he shot Jaune._ Blake thought to herself.

"He's lying." Blake looked at him again. Surprised he bothered to comment. "He knows I was there, the White Fang just happen to fit his narrative."

"You're being hunted by the Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross?" She whispered. Adam told her many stories about the Atlas General, his career was decorated with honorary titles and blood. Jaune nodded gravely.

"He pushed for the project we were working on, he is one of the only ones that know what really happened. He wants to make it a weapon, mass produce it, and you have already seen what I'm capable of. He will look under every rock he can."

She was quiet, as she let the information sink in. ultimately, she could only make a joke.

"Good thing you live in a dorm." He cracked a smile than, a slightly sad one, but the brightest she'd seen yet.

* * *

"So even as a child you were out there protesting?"

They were on the sidewalk now, their talk turning to Blake's past. She nodded in affirmation.

"My parents were founding members of the original White Fang."

"And they...left it to Sienna Kahn?" Jaune remembered how upset his Aunt seemed when Ghira stepped down. He faintly recalled her saying something along the lines of. "My father will only respond in kind."

"Kahn was the popular choice, my father...he lost faith as the protests turned violent, and Radicals gained more support."

"Now he runs Menagerie, did he try to look for you?" Blake grabbed her arm, something she tended to do when uncomfortable.

"No, I...made my choice clear. He knew where I was, what I was doing. I was too loyal to Adam then."

Jaune tried to remember a time he would consider himself too loyal to a person or ideal. Love, or at least his idea of love, kept him binded to mankind. If Blake lost her way with blind loyalty, perhaps love can show her the way. He could guarantee, from how she talked of them, that they never have stopped loving her. Her sad face, pushed him to attempt to say so.

"It wouldn't be bad to reach out to them. I am sure if they loved you as much as you've described, they would be relieved to hear from you again." Sometimes it took reaching out, to realize the other person was already there-

"Stop, Thief!"

The conversation derailed as a blonde man came into view, coming around the corner he jumped over Jaune and Blake- and hit the bar sign above them face first. He landed on his ass, as the banana peel he had landed on his head.

"OW, Ah jeez-oh shit-" The blonde man said. Jaune noticed the tail, and hearing the footfalls of police, made a choice. Pulling the Monkey-man up, he shoved him into the alley before placing his cap on him.

"What are you-" The monkey man started.

"Shut it, Blake, casual."

The pair of officers ran past the three teens apparently leaning against the wall to "smoke". As soon as they were out of sight, Jaune took his cap back and stepped out.

"Shit, thanks for that man. Call me Sun." This Sun was quick to trust, although Jaune did pull him out of the fire.

"I know how it feels to be hounded." Jaune said.

"Why were they after you?" Blake inquired.

"I stole a banana. I was just hungry." The response was very nonchalant.

"Understandable, a lot of people are struggling."

"Very true, though I am not really struggling. I'm a huntsman..." Sun said, not noticing Jaune's body language shift.

"...What."

"Yeah, Still at the Academy, I just came here early for the Vytal Tournament."

He didn't notice Jaune's rising anger.

"So you didn't need to steal."

"Man it is getting warm." Sun didn't realize the heat was because of Jaune, Blake did. As she turned to see his expression, she only had a split second before Jaune clocked Sun across the jaw. It was a light jab by huntsman standards, but Jaune had a beast in him. A beast that made Sun feel it, sending him to the ground.

"Ow my face, again, what the hell man-"

"You asshole, absolute moron." Jaune seethed.

Blake had turned, ready to ask Jaune what the hell. When she looked at him, you could see the heat radiating off him. His eyes were greenish, but he kept himself restrained...barely.

"What did I do?"

"Shops have been getting robbed all month, the White Fang are being accused of doing it. And you, a _Faunus_, decided to _steal_. Do you realize they could use you as a fucking pin cushion. The train incident has made Atlas military especially paranoid. They could either pin it on you. Or, use you to claim the white fang are robbing people." The more he had spoke, the more Blake realized why he was so angry.

"I risked what's left of my _freedom_ to help you. Get out of here." The moment he brought up his freedom, it reminded Blake of a hard fact. He was a wanted fugitive, he was always either hiding or on the run. Yet, he was not ignorant to the suffering in Remnant. He took a moment, risking himself, to help another. The worse part, was that other person may not have needed or deserved his help.

"But-"

Jaune turned and started to walk off. She gave Sun an unflattering glare before following Jaune.

"Guys, hold up!" Jaune had to give credit, when he did slug people, they either tried to return the favor or the never bothered him again. Sun had the honor of being the only person to follow him, with non-hostile intentions. Barring Blake, but he didn't slug Blake.

"But it IS the White Fang." Sun said. Both paused, but this time, Blake pressed _Gambol Shroud_ against his throat within seconds.

"Talk."

* * *

"You think Sun's info is good?" Blake asked him the second time. They were on a rooftop, watching the docks for activity. Jaune _borrowed_ a pair of binoculars, separated them into two pieces, and gave one to Blake. He would fix and return them later... _later_.

"We only have one way to find out." It was quiet again, and Blake took the opportunity to say something that had been on her mind.

"I know you probably regret helping him but, thank you for what you did." Earlier, when he was shaking with rage, made Blake realize just how often he had to maintain self control. To be hounded by the military, on top of having your life ripped from you. Having no legal way to travel until recently, how often was he attacked by Grimm? Or bandits? She probably would have lost it years ago.

"Frankly, knowing what I do now, I probably wouldn't make the same choice." Jaune refused to be dishonest, she already knew his big secret, she knew where the "door" was. "But I was never like that, my father, he had some issues, but... well he is irrelevant." Before his momentary leak of his past could be further investigated, activity occured on the docks. It brought the truth, with it, peace of mind to Jaune, and Dismay to Blake.

"Brother gods, its true." Blake whispered.

"Looks like it, and look who else is there." Jaune nodded pointing out the figure in the white coat, and bowler cap. Blake made to move out, but Jaune pulled her back, pulling her close to him. "Woah, woah, where do you think you are going?"

"It's the White Fang Jaune! I have to-" He stopped her cold, his grip firm.

"No, you don't. We agreed, come out here to scout it, just confirmed the fuc-Sun's info. We are not engaging."

"I need to know why."

"You know exactly _why_. And I will bet Ghira would say the same thing." She stopped struggling with him, and he continued. "You go down there, you will get arrested with them, you're intentions won't hold in the courtroom, if they don't just decide to throw you in a cell."

"I.. I can appeal to them." Even she wasn't really believing that. Jaune let out a sigh.

"Blake... If they are working with someone like Torchewicke, you can't, they made up their minds."

It was than that sirens had come suddenly, not from the distance, as Jaune and Blake argued, but from an almost as close position. The police were moving in. Seasoned huntsman were present with the law enforcement, Qrow and Glynda among them, taking the White Fang by surprise.

She looked at Jaune, realizing that he had set this in motion the moment Sun told them everything. He did tell her that he informed Ozpin, not that Ozpin would actually take action. Jaune had no guilt, but he did have a sad look on his face, one of resignation, but determination. He would drag her away, or try, if he had to.

"You are not responsible for them, only yourself. Let it go, let them go."

Blake looked away from him, toward the docks. Even from the distance, could see her fellow Faunus put to the ground, the ones resisting fighting to the death. Jaunes grip was firm on her, but she wasn't fighting. She leaned her head against Jaune's chest, before she began to cry. Jaune turned her around, and held her, as More sirens screamed into the night.

* * *

"It is good to see you back comrade." The tall masked man greeted Adam with a strong forearm clasp, which Adam returned firmly. Adam Taurus had recovered from his battle for some time. However, it was the first time the lieutenant had seen him since before the forever falls incident.

"It's good to get back into the fight, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He would of course, but this would be an excellent opportunity, the downfall of Beacon. "How were things while I was...away."

"A giant Nevermore was spotted In Emerald Forest, we followed the route it came from. Found a massive nest, And I mean massive, hundreds of Nevermores, god forbid they grow like the giant one. We managed to gas and incapacitate most of them. We've been starving them on purpose, to make them more _eage_r." Adam nodded in satisfaction.

"Many will be slaughtered, we should feel so inclined to put them down ourselves otherwise. No need to create more problems for our people." Adam was eager himself. _Wilt_ was thirsty, and wanted fresh blood, especially _Atlas._ The lieutenant, much of a similar mind as Adam, was satisfied to see the fire still burned in Adam's heart.

"It will be good to see you take charge again, we have grown tired of listening... to _them._"

Adam did not need to be reminded of whom he meant. The smell of burning leaves was apparent the moment he arrived. He never forgot a smell.

"Adam darling, so good to see you have recovered." Cinder fall was as dangerous as she was attractive. Her age was ambiguous to most, young enough to look like a student, old enough to be bought a drink. Adam fell for none of it. The boy and girl behind Cinder stayed quiet.

He waited, as several co-conspirators arrived. He had amassed the forces, while the others did recon. Cinder began formally.

"We have learned many things, during our reconnaissance. We have singled out teams you should look out for." Pictures on a near transparent screen displayed the teams clearly.

"These teams are very formidable, even on an individual level."

Adam felt a surge of emotions, seeing Blakes face after six months, now on a Student ID. Relief and hope was brief, immediate feelings of confusion and anger boiled in his mind.

She's alive.. had _been_ alive, for how long? If she had amnesia, how would she become a huntress? There was no reason to be on a mission, especially no reason for him to at least know she was _Alive_. Nothing added up for her defense in his mind.

"Some of you may recognize Blake Belladonna, as it turns out, she is now an _enemy_." Cinder reiterated what Adam was already manifesting inside his own head.

It was her picture, however, that condemned her more and more. The bow in her head, proved her memory intact. Adam remembered how she used it initially to infiltrate. She started wearing it more often than not, only now could Adam see the treachery. All of his anger was contained in the ever tightening grip he held his fist in.

_I bet she wears it to bed._ The thought stirred savage thoughts in his mind

"The blonde, her partner-" She looked at Adam expecting a reaction. "-is a wanted fugitive."

He kept a cool face on, thankful for his mask, for more reasons than one. Forcing his gaze to the face beside her, his momentary emotional turmoil was swept away by harsh winds of a devastating explosion. All the while, holding an expressionless face on the outside. The guy he shot on the train, clear as day. How? The kid was blown open, he didn't miss! That boy was dead, should be dead, rotting in the train car-

"General Ross has been hounding after him for what we could decipher is leaking of military secrets."

-That the beast came out of

"We are going to leak this info at a very opportune time. Ross will no doubt come in, taking all the attention while we make our move."

He was the key, new details that Adam hadn't thought of before suddenly sprouted, as he relived the fight in his head. The two faces side by side. It was all starting to make sense. Adam, despite his blunt and vicious style, was not a fool. Prideful maybe, but not a fool. Ever since that day, he was fixated on the beast. He wanted to find it, fight it again. It wasn't Aura, at least, not _simply_ Aura.

He would play along for now, but all he wanted was to find that boy, finding him, meant finding the beast. If he found what he wanted, there would be nothing stopping him from crushing humanity.

Cinder continued to chatter on, not realizing her plans were going to be flipped over by Adam. For months, he laid in bed with nothing but thoughts for the beast, thinking back on the fight, his strength, his _power_. It was a challenge, it burned in him a need. He wanted to fight it again, he wanted to feel its power. He wanted to to know everything, and he wanted it himself. With that power, he could crush Schnee with no effort.

A fair fight, there was no such thing,.

* * *

_"__You monster, what did you do to our son?!_"

"_He represents the future, I started with myself, but Jaune showed promise, far more than Bruce or I ever did!_"

"_I am taking Jaune, we are leaving._"

_A struggle, his mother on the floor, her dark hair sprayed about as she looks at him._

_"Jaune." Her she breathed, going still._

"Jaune?" Blake woke him out of his daze, as he watched a set of parents argue in front of their child, the boy only old enough to look in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry.

"Weiss said she's buying lunch."

"Um, sure, let's go."

There was a shift in their dynamic, that began that after that night at the docks. Blake began to open more to Jaune, and by extension the team. Jaune himself, was slowly opening up, letting his anxiety drop. He allowed himself to relax more, once it was clear that camera's were not following Weiss Schnee twenty four seven.

Although he still kept his distance. Pyrrha, bless her, tried to keep them as involved in the team as possible. She was nicer than either of them deserved. The fact that they didn't really care, or acknowledge her background as a champion may be a factor.

The Vytal festival was starting, fairgrounds were built up and established. Students and strangers alike blended together in the crowds. Some were families visiting, others were here simply for the festivities. Atlas themselves had a heavy presence, Ozpin assured Jaune that they would be too busy managing security to fixate on one "wanted man". The fleets did not give him comfort, not one bit.

"Are you doing ok?" She asked. "What was that back there?"

He tried hard to be distant, but it was harder given she knew what he was, that she humanized _it_. And _It_, in turn, acknowledged her, more than she knew, and it wasn't just _It_ that acknowledged her. He allowed himself weakness with her, because the last three years had been so goddamn lonely. This is why he answered her question.

"The parents arguing, the child was confused, upset. It reminded me of my parents."

"They fight a lot?" She asked hesitantly.

"I only remember one."

"What happened."

"I have a hard time remembering why, but she was going to leave him and...and..." He stopped, not feeling comfortable telling. Not because of Blake, but because of their peers surrounding them, who might overhear and question him. He didn't need to spoil the mood for everyone's lunch.

Blake understood, and didn't press on. She would have been a hypocrite to pressure him, as he never pressured her. Years of not trusting anyone, it was amazing he told her _anything_. She did however, wanted to let him know she was here.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I hope you know you _can_ talk to me."

He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her the rest, and he didn't have to. Nora practically screamed at them to come over, noticing them in the middle of her storytelling. Their team was sitting with Nora's at one of the lunch stations set up. She was talking to Ren animatedly about a dream, something involving...waffles. It sounded interesting, although the muffin man nightmare she had several weeks prior was hilarious. It helped take his mind off his family's...history. He loathed violence, but it was a natural part of their life.

"I wanted you all to meet Winter, but unfortunately_ someone's_ drunk uncle decided to start something."

He recalled the incident, Ruby's drunk uncle picking a fight with an Atlas Specialist, Weiss Schnee's sister. The boy had seen the crowd, and, once catching sight of the white hair and uniform, immediately turned the other direction. It must have resolved without bloodshed, as the area hadn't become a crime scene. It was only later that he recalled the drunk uncle as Qrow, the kind man who offered him a drink, or two, after the Forever Falls escapade. Thankfully Weiss's sister had work to do here, and so for now, it was safe to socialise.

"Uncle Qrow is the best though!" Ruby seemed indifferent to her uncle being called a drunk. Jaune absentmindedly bit into his sandwich. Weiss decided to acknowledge him.

"Did you learn from your family Jaune?" Weiss asked him.

"My uncle was a more studious type, as my parents were. I am kind of the first in a long while to wield a blade, let alone be a huntsman. It's intimidating some days." Dammit, why did he add that? He couldn't afford to get close. Jaune blamed Blake and Ozpin's influence, and the compassion within him, that his intellect failed to smother. Worst of all she seemed empathetic.

"My father didn't support my choice to be a huntress. Of course, he has Whitley now..."

There was an irony, in that Weiss actually talked to him more than the others on his team, besides Pyrrha. She considered him the "sane one", ha, if she only knew.

His scroll beeped hard, sparing him from further socialization. Looking down, it was an urgent message, from Mr. Blu, a word was in bold lettering:

**CURE**

He stood up from his seat, signaling to Blake, who was decimating a tuna sandwich herself. He left a tip by his meal, nodding at the chef. Than, because he wasn't an ass, he addressed Weiss. "We have to go, private matter. Thank you for lunch Weiss. Blake, let's go."

* * *

"You want to WHAT." Jaune couldn't believe this shit.

"Trigger a transformation, then inject the new suppressant, Jaune this could be a breakthrough. Even if its not a cure, a functioning suppressant is a lot better. We can only know if we try."

Jaune focused on staying in control, it became easier to do over the years, but this was forcing old anxieties back out.

"_Could_ be a breakthrough, and if it fails, there is a lot of collateral." Jaune responded. The last time someone spoke of a breakthrough, he still had a life, everyone still had their lives.

"I am afraid I have to support the doctor, Jaune." Ozpin entered, his coffee mug in hand, Qrow trailing behind. Jaune was gobsmacked.

"You are not seriously-"

"General Ross is coming to Beacon. "Jaune froze, the blood draining from his face. "If this cure works, we deny him his purpose in hunting you. He would have to leave you alone, as I won't let him take you. If you are cured, than I can do that much, much easier."

"Who told him?" His hands were shaking, a sign of his restraint.

"We don't know kid, the leak was anonymous." Qrow added.

"Goddammit." He breathed out, "Fine, lets get ready, but if it fails, You HAVE to contain me."

"I wouldn't dare allow this attempt otherwise." It wasn't enough for Jaune, as he turned to the other huntsman.

"If I can't be contained Qrow, you have to go for the neck..." He heard Blake gasp. "Please. If I hurt anyone here. I wouldn't want to live with myself." He grabbed the other man by his shirt, his face showing desperation. "Please Qrow."

* * *

Jaune undressed, several little pieces of wire were stuck to his body. A very specially made IV, meant to handle more aggressive patients, was stuck into his arm. Blake stayed, against his advice. She sat with him, while Mr. Blu was getting everything ready.

"Blake?" She looked at him. "My parents, they were arguing...I think my father was experimenting on me...before the accident...I think it was still an accident. My mother was going to leave him."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He killed her."

"We are ready to go." Mr. Blu said, interrupting unintentionally. Jaune laid down on the table.

"Jaune, whatever happens, I'm here." Blake said, trying to comfort him. He looked at her.

"That's what I'm worried about."

The process began. Huntsman grade restraints were placed on his wrists and waist.

"These will protect you from yourself, if you have a strong reaction." Mr. Blu says, before adding, "At least temporarily, the dialysis machine is going to mix the antidote with your blood. This way, the antidote will take hold when we achieve a full reaction."

Giving Blake a mouthpiece, she places it in Jaune's mouth while the doctor wipes the sides of his head.

"Alright, ready?" Mr. Blu asks, Jaune nods, and Blake steps away to let the man work. Electrically charged prongs in hand, he tests the electrical current once, before placing it upon Jaunes skull. He jolts, before his eyes squeezed in severe pain, before opening wide, his iris a glowing, venomous green. His body flexes, dark green veins spread from his chest, to his entire body.

Jaunes musculature began shifting, and expanding. Blake and the doctor watched as Jaunes body expanded and grew. Seeing him grow to full size was paralysing. His body turned from pink, to sickly grey and than green. His muscles and bones were outgrowing his skin, forcing it to grotesquely stretch. In less than a minute, the beast had returned. His left arm broke out of its restraint, Snapping Blake out of it.

"Doctor, do it now!" Blake called to Mr. Blu, "Do it!"

The restraint on Jaune's waist snapped off, knocking Mr. Blu off his feet. Qrow made to move, but Ozpin held his hand up. "Wait."

Blake leapt upon Jaune as he tried to get off the operation bed, grabbing his face to look at her.

"Look at me, I'm here." The Beast resembled Jaune so closely, it was hard to differentiate now. She saw Jaune's Blonde locks turn a greenish black, his skin varying shades of green, not staying one shade. His face, close to hers, looked at her stunned, almost mesmerized. For such a massive, shaking mass to remain fixed in place, would be too paradoxical for anyone else to comprehend. They had to take advantage

"The antidote, now" Blake grabbed the doctor shoulder, snapping his attention to her. "Blu, do it NOW."

Blu slammed the big red button, injecting the violet colored serum through Jaune's IV, throughout his veins. The beast clenched his teeth, releasing a pained groan. _His _eye's glowing green faded to blue, The great beast became suddenly still, The transformation reversing, slowly, and much less violently. The muscles receded as green skin fades, leaving Jaune human again, with a sickly pallor, stress veins displayed on several parts of his body.

They had succeeded, the transformation halted, than regressed. If it was permanent, they couldn't say, not absolutely. Only time, cursed time would tell... or quick experimentation. Blake ran a hand softly over Jaunes head, wiping sweat off of his brow with a cloth. Once, he had been given a moment to recover, he moved himself upright, looking toward Ozpin with a glare.

"She could have been killed."

"Yes, but _he_ didn't." The headmaster responded calmly. "Now, only time will tell if the cure will hold. Take it easy until your team has its match in tournament. I would suggest, if you win, that you let your other teammates move forward."

"Yeah...thought never crossed my mind." Jaune breathed out as sarcastically as he could.

* * *

It was quiet and subtle when Ross came for him. He was walking with Blake when he saw The armored soldiers approach, a lightning bolt emblem on their right shoulders giving their loyalties away. She was about to draw Gambol Shroud, when he stopped her.

"It's alright." Was all he said. "Trust me."

They were all brought to Ozpins office, where both the rest of Aubergine were waiting. Rainbow was watching Yang's fight against Mercury Black, a Haven Academy student. Ozpin was at his desk, two cups freshly poured but untouched.

At one of the guest chairs, was an older man, that had a perturbing resemblance to Mr. Schnee, if Schnee looked like he had worked hard in his life, and a buzzcut. This man had a soldier on either side of him. The three that escorted Jaune and Blake stayed by them.

"You know those restraints are useless either way, cured or uncured, General."

The General didn't acknowledge the Headmasters comment, instead getting up with a swiftness uncommon in his age. He moved forward, his Guards accompanying him. Stopping three feet across from Jaune, he finally spoke. "I think I'll be the judge of that, You can't trust a terrorist, like father like son after all." He gave a small smile to Jaune. It was a warm smile, that didn't fit him. "It's been a while Jaune, but you couldn't hide forever."

A "terrorist? hiding?" came from Pyrrha quietly, who didn't quite understand the circumstances, already being called to the Headmaster. The reason she had yet to figure out, as Ross had crashed the party swiftly. Ren was watching calmly, assessing the situation as it unfolded. He didn't miss a word, as Jaune was ready with his own rebuttal.

"Like you couldn't hide those camps from the reporters right?" Jaune did away with politeness, he had no reason to be.

"Choose your words carefully boy, public defamation is a crime without proof. I held back on Bruce because of my Daughter, but don't think that will protect him further."

"My uncle had nothing to do with this, it's my father you should have been hunting down."

The general paused, "Yes, David, that piece of work. Believe it or not, he's probably dead, his 'last stand' made his body all but retrievable."

"Probably? So you don't know for sure. Sorry to tell you, but you're too late on this one. I am _cured_. The fact that I can look at you without seeing green is testament to that."

The implication that he lost the treasure he was hunting for pumped rage through the General's veins. But, he held himself in check.

"You have yet to bring one hundred percent proof to that claim, my scientists will be able to find out very quickly."

"With humane practices, which I will oversee General. I will be accompanying you to Atlas, I will take no arguments." The Headmaster was quick to interject.

Now the rage was starting to show on Ross's face. "On what grounds do you think you can-"

"Ironwood." It seemed a magic word, as it gave Ross pause. "He's impressive for a young General isn't he? I bet he could do a lot of things, like investigate the matter of these so called camps. Camps I may or may not have physical evidence of." He slid a folder over. "You think I didn't do my research? Naughty general."

Ross moved back to the desk, swiping the folder before opening its contents swiftly. A vein on the side of the General's head became more apparent, only Jaune really noticed, due to their history. Ross re-addressed Ozpin, as he slid the folder back, knowing the bastard would have more copies anyway.

"Watch yourself Headmaster, Ironwood may put trust in you, but not all of us do." He turned to Mr. Blu. "Doctor Sterns, I would like you to show me to the lab, where your research is."

Jaune prayed that Mr. Blu destroyed everything as he requested. He didn't want Ross to have the satisfaction of having any of _him_ to reverse engineer

It seems Ross still had to respect Ironwood's authority to a degree. Make no mistake, the "Thunderbolt" had his own history behind him. His long military career was filled with patriotic action... and black ink. But Ironwood had influence, and a particular group of friends. As he walked passed Jaune, he looked him in the eye.

"If you took it away from me, I'll have you in a box the rest of your miserable life." Ross said.

Jaune replied. "If it is still inside me, _It_ will kill you first." He looked at his team. "Go back, talk to Ruby's team. Tell them nothing but the minimum. Ozpin will look after me...go"

"Jaune, I'm not-" Blake was starting.

"BLAKE, trust me, they need you more right now."

She felt so useless, she told herself she would cut down Ross sooner than let him lay a hand on Jaune. She felt like a failure, that she let Jaune fall into a similar darkness that Adam did.

To her shock, he grabbed the back of her neck, gently pressing his forehead to hers, eyes closed. To do such a thing was very personal for faunus, and he _knew_ this. Her eyes widened in shock, before shutting, pressing to him as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I will see you again." He said, before parting from her. Blake had her eyes on him the whole time as he walked with Ozpin and their escorts.

Pyrrha was quiet, confusion and anger mixing. Jaune was quiet, but NEVER did he come off as some erratic terrorist. She felt like a failure as a leader. Ren's hand on her shoulder helped her keep calm, as the rest of Aubergine began their walk back to their sister team, the future uncertain.

Ross's entourage was stopped by a new Atlas Soldier, encased in standard issue armor covering all but his mouth, quickly standing in salute. "General Ross, sir, I have been ordered to accompany you. Ironwoods orders." He held out his wrist for a scan.

_Ironwood's dogs run fast. _Ross ran a screen check over the new soldier, seeing everything check out, he begrudgingly accepted it.

"Very well, don't lag behind Tibbets, and keep your mouth shut, unless spoken to."

The soldier stood and saluted in attention, before following.

* * *

It all had fallen apart so fast.

It began with Yang's fight. Nora wasn't sure where Aubergine was, more specifically Ren. It was the Ren part that bothered her, but she like the others a lot too. Pyrrha, Kitten who thought she was so clever with her bow (she wasn't.), and Jaune-Jaune. He never seemed annoyed with her, despite the particular nickname. At least Weiss gets to spend time with her sister. Winter was nice, she bought her pancakes, with FROSTING.

Her daydream was interrupted as the excitement of the arena inverted.. Yang seemingly went for a finish that broke her opponent's leg in a swift and brutal motion. The audience gasped at the sudden violence.

Strangely, Yang suddenly was froze in shock as well, as though she didn't just brutalize the teen. Nora noticed the green haired girl, seeing a smirk on her face that didn't sit _right_, and she whispered to Ruby such.

The boy was screaming in pain, as the massive screens replayed it over. Soldiers were surrounding Yang, about to arrest her. Winter was standing up to go down herself. Yang however was soon forgotten as an alert came unto the screen.

**[Danger****-Danger- Heavy Grimm activity inside Beacon Grounds-Please Evacuate calmly.]**

* * *

Mr. Blu only seemed too proud to show off his work. Whether as a defense mechanism out of fear, or genuine pride, was anyone's guess. Ross was almost gobsmacked to see the racks upon racks of blood. He had spent the last few years tracking Banner, and now he might have more than he'll ever need.

"How much has he smuggled you all these years?"

Of course what he was seeing would gain him nothing, these were samples that were unimportant. He destroyed the evidence that was important, except for...

"He never sent me enough blood, so I had to replicate it, since he got here, I've benefited from having the direct source."

Ross had to get Ironwood on his side, and get rid of that prick Ozpin. After that he could finally dissect the _freak_, now that he finally had him. Even so, this wasn't a bad deal.

"You said you benefited? How?

"The test subjects never survived until-"

"Subjects? What do you mean test subjects?"

"Right over here." He gestured over to a table that had a large creature with green tinted fur and skin. It's hind legs were muscular and massive. The large floppy ears would make it seem cute, if not for the unnatural grimm like claws that adorned the end of its limbs. It had seemed to have put up a struggle, judging by the sloppy damage done to it. Aside from the clearly recent surgical cuts.

"I had to kill it recently you see. And it put up quite a fight, for what used to be a bunny rabbit. It truly didn't know when to die."

* * *

"Ozpin, I wish you had told me" Ironwood said as soon as the pair entered his 'office'

The General's Bullhead was slightly larger than others, and began takeoff as soon as Jaune and Ozpin entered. They kept close to Beacon, as the General felt the need to stay.

"Whatever Ross has told you, it is only half the truth." Ozpin replied.

"And you told me half of that truth. Do you understand the position we are in? We are _losing,_ Ozpin. We need every advantage we can against the grimm." He gestured to Jaune. "Why are we sitting on this?"

"Ross wants to harvest and mass produce it. You will make a weapon that picks no sides." Jaune spoke.

Ironwood addressed Jaune now, but not before undoing the cuffs on the boy's wrists. "You have a power that could tip the scale, I can override Ross, the man tries to flex more power than he has. Let me help you."

Jaune could tell Ironwood was not evil. Paranoid? Yes, but he could have had Jaune locked up without a word. He clearly had Ozpin's trust to some degree, otherwise Ross wouldn't have been neutered at such a simple name drop.

"If you want to help me, tell your lapdog you sent to destroy everything in the labs, Ross can't have anything." Jaune said.

Ironwood now had his turn to pause. "What do you mean lapdog?" He wasn't so offended as curious.

"Tibbets, I believe he introduced himself as." Ozpin interjected.

"No, if I were to send anyone it would be Winter." And she was given the night off, to spend with her sister. Ironwood quickly brought up a holoscreen, pulling up a name. "We only have one Benjamin Tibbets on file, and he has been missing in action for months."

* * *

It was fortunate for Mr. Blu, that this was the kind of mad science that Ross needed. He would be dead otherwise. The grimm are getting stronger, tougher, more resilient.

"Now Mr. Blu, I know for a fact you have been working for Ozpin for a short time, how would you feel about a new position with Atlas? All you have to do, is show me what you have learned."

"But what have you learned? General?" The doctor was almost cocky in his response. Strangely so.

The sound of air and metal being cut through caressed Ross's ears, and he went for his gun. His soldiers cut apart, the general himself didn't have time to turn before a crimson blade burst out of his chest. It stayed there for a moment, the assailant relishing in the pain he caused. Ross turned his head, as he could only stand in place. His assailant had removed the helmet, revealing two black horns sprouting out of crimson hair.

"For my brothers and sisters you worked to death in labor camps."

Without hesitation, the Blade dragged itself diagonally, escaping the general's shoulder in a vicious spray, before being beheaded in the following motion. He fanned the blade, removing the excess of blood before aiming it at Mr. Blu. The doctor showed a proper amount of fear on his expression.

"Now what, could _I_ have done, to deserve such aggression?"

"Its not what you've done, it's what you're going to do. You've seen what he turns into...Jaune" Adam said. Mr. Blu's fear changed to intrigue disturbingly fast. The doctor stood up slowly, without aggression. He spoke without a stutter.

"I have, and it's beautiful."

"I want it, I want what he has." Adam commanded the room, but his tone sounded needy. It was like an addict, needing a fix. Being so close, the power itself being within his grasp.

"I would be more than happy to try. But I should warn you, I have never tested it on a faunus. I have no idea what it could do to you. It could be very successful, or you could become..." He seemed hesitant to finish.

"An **_Abomination_**."

* * *

Cinder Fall was not happy, not at all. They made a plan, they were supposed to follow through with said plan. Adam Taurus guaranteed her that his followers would obey, meaning he either lied about that, or he is going forward with his own plans.

They were meant to wait until the final match, than the grimm were to be unleashed. Instead, they released it right after Mercury's convincing performance. The negative emotions were strong, but not nearly strong enough. Given enough time, Beacon and Atlas would be able to fight back. There was no longer a guarantee of victory.

Now, the three of them moved through the School, in an attempt to find their target. She was going to need Emerald and Mercury to back her up on this, there were two locations, the lab, which they were headed, and then-

A freakish noise erupted from deeper within the building. It sounded like a cry of a predatory animal, with a grinding echo that spread through the building. It gained the attention of some Grimm outside even, giving the Huntsman an edge in cutting their numbers down. Even the huntsman outside could not deny what they heard, but at the time had to shrug it off as the Grimm killing people in front of them were the priority.

"What the hell was that?"

They heard a large crunching sound from the lab, something was coming in their direction. Cinder felt the malice before it came, and readied her flames, before a massive crimson shape bursted out of the wall in a hellish fashion. Her flames enveloped the creature in five hundred degrees fahrenheit. It did nothing, and the Devil smashed into her, sending her flying into the wall. Mercury was grabbed mid kick, before being slammed into the ground. The gray haired teen let out a gasp of air, before his head was flattened into nothing by a heavy hoof.

Emerald had watched it happen in horror, and quickly made an illusion of her trying to gain the monster's attention, while she went for Cinder. The red demon simply watched the illusion as it sniffed the air. Pulling Cinder by an arm, she realized it was too quiet. Turning around, the creature was watching her, it's eyes glowed a venomous yellow. It seemed to be smiling, it was smiling.

Fear overran her, as she dropped Cinder to run, but she was too late, as the Minotaur like creature grabbed her by the leg. She was brought over his head, before being cracked like an egg, and being pulled in two, she screamed briefly, than, nothing.

Cinder however, was barely starting to recover, as the Minotaur-like beast stood over her.

**_"Where is your Queen now?"_**

She was given no less mercy than her comrades. It grabbed her by the ankles, breaking them in his grasp, before smacking her viciously unto the floor, before doing it again on the opposite side. He did this again, and again, and again, until he was satisfied. Her aura gave out early, the crunch of bones turning into wet splats. She didn't even have time to scream. He looked it the motionless bloody remains, sniffing for a moment, before tossing her away. It made a new doorway with it's body, before breaking into a hazardous run.

When it was quiet, Ruby Rose stepped out from the corner she was hiding behind. Her steps were shaky as she looked at the remains of CMEN, before collapsing on both knees, vomiting her lunch into the floor. She had seen everything, and had feared, for a moment, that it had smelled her rose scent. Her composure barely returned before she made a horrible revelation. Disappearing in a flutter of roses, she rushed to find her friends, and warn them of the new predator stalking beacon.

* * *

Coco Adel was laying down heavy support fire as her team held back the Grimm attempting to grab at escaping civilians. There was too much panic, with white fang and grimm all about, it was practically a three way battle. Thankfully, the Atlas droids provided firepower, and at worst? They distracted the Grimm, as designed, making Yatanushi's job easier as he cleaved through the big boys.

She wished the other half of her team was here, but there was no time. Everyone had been in a panic, groups quickly formed. Fox and Velvet were with that Schnee girl, helping guard the evacuating ships. Meanwhile, she was with Yatanushi and a bigger group of first years, holding this position and thinning out the horde. They seemed to be winning, which was as positive, but it didn't stop the death and chaos occuring now, that had already occured before they mobilized. Having a champion and two of her team members certainly helped the odds.

She just finished expelling the last beowolf, for now, as the sudden wisp of red roses that spit out a short girl in red that nearly collided with her.

"Woah, settle down there first year."

"Monster... Beacon-" Ruby heaved out.

"Ruby, oh my god where did you go?!" Yang screeched like a mother grabbing at Ruby, checking over her.

The buxom blonde should have been in cuffs, but the sudden surge of Grimm and White Fang tag tearing the school apart put that way back. Her team was also pretty defensive, saying it wasn't true what happened. Coco had no time for discussion, and simply accepted the extra pair of Grimm killing gauntlets.

"Followed...Mercury's team, they were walking...dead...monster" Ruby breathed out. She wasn't hurt, but she did seem to be panicking.

"Wait, that guy was walking?"

"Not important Yang! He's dead they are all dead, and its still here!"

"What are you talking abou-"

"Echo please respond, what is your status? Shit!"

"What's the holdup soldier boy?"

"I just lost contact with Echo, they weren't making any sense. Said something was tearing everything apart."

As his answer set it a bellowing roar was heard.

A Paladin, upgraded from its initial showcasing to civilians a while back, turned in the direction of the noise.

**[Danger, high energy signature detected]**

It's guns were already activating upon speaking, as a massive shape burst through the wall. A volley of missiles met it.

The creature rushed out of the smoke, undeterred. It was haunched on all fours as it charged the paladin. In one instant, two horns skewered it straight through, bowling it over like a wooden gate against a stampede. It's backup missiles self detonated, lighting up the beast in flame and smoke.

Than, from the fire, it arose, standing on two legs, a massive horned demon. It bathed in the burning wreckage of the Paladin,indifferent to the flames as it gazed over the stunned Huntsman and soldiers. It's face was deformed, the lower having a human-like face, and its upper resembling a bull, the Horns jutted outward fiercely. Small dagger shaped bones poked out of his elbows and knees. His body seemed like a skinned animal, red skin that melded with muscle and bone.

It was indifferent to the Atlas Knights, who unloaded volleys of gunfire, that the _Abomination _seemed indifferent to. It's face had watched them with an eerie intelligence, before giving Yatanushi a sinister smile

* * *

"What in gods name is that?" Ironwood said aloud.

Jaune watched the screen silently. He heard Ironwoods men screaming over the coms. His worst nightmare was coming true, but now it was even worse. Now, there was two of them. The bullhead was high in the air, strangely untouched by the hordes of Nevermore, who were too busy trying to consume the mass crowds trying to escape, and engaging the hunters and Atlas androids that slaughtered them in return.

They were trying to follow the path of destruction that Jaune was all too familiar with. When they saw the students losing the fight terribly, guilt crept in his heart. When the camera zoomed in, showing that the students were in fact, his friends, his mind was made up

"General, open the bullhead."

"What are you doing Jaune?" The Headmaster asked.

"They are gonna get slaughtered. I can't control _him,_ but maybe... maybe I can aim _him_."

"And what if you can't?" The general interjected.

"Than get everyone evacuated, and leave _nothing _left, Beacon has already fallen. General, that thing cannot leave this place alive." Jaune pleaded with than General. For the first time ever, he was asking to turn, he hoped it was the last. The General had fallen silent for a few short seconds.

"...You better make sure it doesn't than." He finally responded, slamming the button that opened the Bullhead's hatch.

* * *

Blake had seen many Grimm in her travels, horrifying creatures that she wouldn't dare face alone. She had battled Atlas's designs of mechanized death, fought off bandits that attacked her people. She had seen many of the horrors that Vale and Remnant had to offer.

This thing...it trumped all of them.

It had blocked Yatanushi and Nora's attacks with either arm, at the same time. The red beast rotated it's body, simultaneously kicking Yatanushi dead on, while swinging a fist like a wrecking ball into Nora. The Valkyrie barely had time to counter before the creature headbutted her like a battering ram. She was lucky it hadn't speared her with its horns, but it shattered most of her ribs, leaving her incapable of lifting her hammer. It would have finished her, had the others not coordinated, while Ren pulled Nora out of immediate danger.

Yatanushi was considered the strongest of the second years, and one of the strongest huntsman that Beacon ever trained. That he stood his ground as long as he did was a testament to that belief. It also, unfortunately, showed everyone how under-classed they were against this...thing. It wasn't a Grimm, even though bones erupted from its body like one. It couldn't be human either, at least, not anymore. Ten huntsman, two of them second years, could barely slow it down, every hit that Yatanushi landed, the damage done, if any, was healed within seconds.

If they were hurting it, it was not showing, now they were down to eight. That became seven, as Coco was too slow to evade a hard hit. It was not long before everyone was simply fighting defensively. If it decided to fixate on any single one of them, they were done for, as it would give them no quarter.

Yatanushi was the only one capable of fighting the demon directly, but even he finally sank to one knee. This thing...it fought with intellect, more than it should. The others were too tired or scared to continue, at least for the moment, and they looked in horror as the Demon walked up to the kneeling warrior.

It smacked away the Second years weapon, and the others trembled, as it seemed to grasp Yatanushi's head. Oddly enough, the touch seemed gentle, which became even more disturbing, when they heard it speak.

**_"Worthy." _**And with that, he 'gently' tossed the warrior aside. The others would realize later, that it spared Yatanushi, because unlike the others, he gave a good fight. They, on the other hand, might not be so lucky. Glowing yellow eyes than locked on to Blake, who was finding her strength to stand again, but too afraid to move from her position. It made a point to slowly walk to her, seemingly relishing in her fear. Why, she had no idea, but it seemed to have a small fixation on making her suffer. She readied up to fight again-

The fight was paused as something impacted the earth behind them. The Red Beast rotated his torso, looking at the new rubble pit. A green hand bursts out, and the red beast smiles as _he_ pulls himself out. He shakes bits and pieces of debris off his shoulders. Flinging his arms outward, the Green Beast unleashed a mighty Roar that echoed across the entirety of Beacon, shattering what windows were left standing, and even making the Grimm that heard it pause momentarily.

The Red Beast smiles.

**_"Finally."_**

He turned away from Blake, as though she were an afterthought. The true object of his affections, the one that alluded him, was here. Finally, he could have his rematch.

The Red and Green beast moved as toward each other. They picked up speed, sprinting like a locomotive at full power. Reaching each other within seconds, Adam lunged on all fours, Jaune on two. They clashed, creating a wave of force that sent shredded robots and dead grimm flying.

The surrounding students were stuck between running, and watching in horrific intrigue. The savagery displayed could only be compare to two Ursa Major's fighting, and that was a tame way of describing it. They rolled around like a wrecking ball, the students moving fast to stay out of their way. The green one was thrown right by Ruby, the red one turning its attention to her as she screamed. But the green one grabbed him by the horns, making eye contact with Ruby for a brief moment, before throwing the red one backwards, away fron her.

They heard, could almost _feel_ the impact of Green one's fists against the Red one's head, each fist hit like ten tons of organic steel. Two hits made contact, before the Red maneuvered around Green's swings, sending two fast jabs two his body, before grabbing him around the waist. He lifted him up, before pile-driving him into the ground, sending another tremor through the ground.

Green sent a haymaker into Red's face in record time, before kicking him in the chest, sending him a few yards away. Red had no second for breath. as he was leapt upon by the Green, being force-fed a knuckle sandwich. An uppercut following, making Red step back, before he quickly raised a Hoof, and plunged it into Green's stomach.

Green was launched across the air, and straight through a unoccupied patrol vehicle. The vehicle split in too as the green mass rolled across the ground. The landing left the vehicle in two pieces for the junkyard. He was quick to get on his feet, the last bit of his rational mind giving him a pro tip:

_Environment._

Ripping out the pole beside him, he chucked it like a spear at the quick approaching Abomination. Red pulled a quick maneuver, evading the spear, but unable to block Green's haymaker, supplanted by the front bumper of the vehicle he fit onto his fist. Before he can recover for a counterstrike, Green sends the back bumper in an uppercut, following with three hard strikes, the last sending Red tumbling into the ground. Green was upon the horned beast in microseconds, driving his "gauntlets" into Red, three, four, five, six times, before the gloves themselves fall apart into nothing. A raw, fleshy fist grabs Jaunes, as the devil spits a fluid ounce of blood.

**_"Is that all you've got?"_**

With frightening flexibility, His legs curl under, planting both into Jaunes stomach, launching him through a building. As the Abomination bounded and leaped upwards to scale the building, the others began to rally.

"Ok, Atlas is in rough tango with the Grimm right now, Civvies still need evacuating, and that fucking pair is going to demolish the entirety of Beacon before there is a clear victor...What's our priority?" Yang began.

"The red one, that is the priority." Blake said.

"Fuck, we can't that thing on, either of them." Neptune, a Blue haired chap, seemed about to piss himself as he had watched the Titans collide.

"I agree with Neptune here, those things, we need a team of veterans to take on _one_, let alone two." Said Sun,

Blake was quick to interject, as they needed to focus fast. "We only need to fight one with horns. Jaune is keeping pace, but we need to help-"

"Hold the fucking scroll-that green thing is Jaune?!" Yang interjected

"It's not a thing dammit!!" Blake stunned the others into silence for a moment. "He did not ask for this! They are using him as a scapegoat. I can explain it better later but right now is not the time!"

Her rage made everyone quiet.

"She's not lying, it's the red one." Ruby spoke up. The others looked at her. "I-I saw it earlier, it murdered those exchange students from Vale. I know we don't know Jaune that well, But I think Jaune wouldn't have bothered moving away from us, if he didn't care."

It was Pyrrha, that actually brought it all home.

"Blake, I need an answer from you, that is honest: Is Jaune on our side? Are you?" She had to ask. Both of them, Blake and Jaune, kept to themselves. Of the two teams, they were the least talkative, more secretive. Seeing Jaune arrested by a Atlas General wasn't exactly helping anything. Now Jaune was fighting another...thing like him, rampaging across Beacon .

Blake nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, lets divide ourselves, one group helps the injured leave and help evacuations, the other helps Jaune." Pyrrha quickly commanded.

Blake nodded "We have to move fast than. The longer we dawdle, the more Jaunes loses the fight, the more he loses...himself."

* * *

Beacon was decorated in flames and debris. Corpses of human, robot, and Grimm littered the ground. Though evacuations were steady and almost complete, there were still stragglers making their way out. Many of them confused, as the Grimm seemed to be attracted to something else, leaving them when they would otherwise be food. It did not take long to see firsthand what grabbed their attention so.

The scuffle between the two titans was like a living wrecking ball tumbling through Beacons walls, leaving the foundation in ruins. Jaune lost the tussle, and was flung into a wall. He quickly moved forward with a pulled back fist. Red intercepted him, driving him back into the wall. The Abomination was bigger, its limbs longer, and though Jaune was slowly growing bigger, the gap was still significant. He fought the steel grip violently, punching and clawing at the horned monstrosity. The Abomination simply took it before pinning him further into the wall.

**_"You don't deserve this power."_** He rose an his arm as he spoke, a bony spike protruding out of his elbow-**_"Now die with the REST!"_** -before spearing into Jaunes heart. The green titan roared in a fury, it muscles pulsated, before he grabbed the Abomination's arm, pulling it out by force. Both had their arms locked a grapple, their struggle a stalemate with no clear victor.

Than an armor piercing round grazed Adam's head. He growled irritated, as a second one hit him, followed by several small arms fire tickling his back. Finally irritated enough, he broke the hold he had on Jaune, kneeing him in the stomach, through the wall as he turned. Several students from before seemed to have grown a pair, and went after the two. He took several more rounds to the chest from the spartan using some kind of spear rifle, before taking note of the one opening fire besides her.

_Blake...traitor_

He made to smash the buxom blonde pumping shell after shell into his skin with little effect other than distraction. Than the high calibur round hit his knee, forcing him to kneel as the green giant leapt out from the rubble once more. Adam felt the force of giant green fists and feet as the other titan smashed down on him.

**_"NO."_** The emerald fury roared.

The two rolled around the ground like bears fighting over territory. Adam came out on top, readying his own two handed smash when he was shot in the face and chest, Jaune using the distraction to uppercut him again.

"GRIMM, INCOMING!" Neptune, the blue haired one screamed. Whether it was the emotions leaking from everybody, or the titans in particular was not not clear. What was clear, was that they were attracted to the fight. No pushovers either, Ursa Majors, Alpha Beowolves, even King Taijitu were making their way over.

Before anyone could begin helping Jaune and fighting off the Grimm, the Abomination took the initiative. He threw Jaunes arms upward before spearing him in the stomach with his horns. Slamming him into the ground, He began a bull-run, driving Jaune through the ground. Suddenly he threw his head up violently, flinging Jaune off his horns, and straight into the center of the horde that engulfed him with no hesitation.

Several shotgun shells than tickled his back.Yang, firing herself up, launched herself at the Abomination. She went for a straight punch, giving it all she got. It met her fist with it's own. There was a fiery detonation, and a pause, besides the sounds of Grimm tearing away at the green one.

Yang screamed where she lay in rubble, her right arm gone, the wound cauterized at the bicep. Her aura the only reason more of her wasn't gone. The red demon waved off some smoke emitting from his fist.

Ruby screamed for her sister, revealing her position. The demon grinned, working himself quickly into a bull-run toward the ruined building. Pyrrha, not holding back, used every bit of her semblance she could muster, and gravitated metal infused debris, launching a meteor shower at the demonic bull. It was a mighty effort, but even as some managed to knock the giant red devil around, it did not stop his momentum. When a pylon speared him in the chest, throwing him off course, away from Ruby. He crashed through the hall, leaving a new spacious entrance in his wake as smoke and fire consumed sight of him. Ruby flew away in a swarm of pedals toward her sister.

The hunters had only seconds before the fight resumed without warning. The wall exploded, Debris flying, knocking out Neptune. Sun was unprepared for the inhuman smack that sent him through a wall. Both would survive, but would be out of the fight. Pyrrha deflected the debris, as the Abomination, A chain around him, made a bull-run at her. She only had time to raise her shield, and using surrounding debris as an extra shield, to hopefully tank the the hit. Adam threw a punch that went straight through the debris, and sent Pyrrha into a vicious tumble.

Pyrrha anticipated the impact, she didn't anticipate him using the environment as well, as heavy construction chain whipped into her without warning. Pyrrha rolled about the ground violently once again before she slowed. Both spear and shield were lost, as the red-haired spartan tried to push herself up using her arms. Blake dropped beside her on one knee, her weapon aimed at the Demon. It seemed to smile as the scene, twistedly.

"Pyrrha, get up please..."

"I can't, it hurts."

"He's coming!" Ruby screamed, trying to pull Yang away from the battle.

Blake put Pyrrha's arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, we can't stay here, it will kill you.

The violent being, for the first time, spoke to Blake.

**_"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"_**

Blake froze, the tone, the way it referred to her. Suddenly, everything became apparent.

"Adam, what have you done to yourself?" She asked, horrified. Adam 'grinned'.

**_"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" _**Adam's arms spread as embers fell on him like snow, basking in his destruction.

**_"Now 'I' am the beginning of a bloody evolution,_** **_the next step for our race. Unfortunately, you will die with the rest of humanity...traitor."_**

* * *

He hated things trying to hurt him. To hurt _him_. These things were biting into him, and they were tearing him up. He just wanted to be left alone. The demon, the demon hurts people who don't hurt him.

Ross hurts him. He doesn't have to, but he does. He threatens family.

Papa hurts him. Papa hurt mama, took Mama away. Where is Papa.

Puny Red hurt him once, he hurt back.

_She had moved fast, grabbing his wrist gently but firmly_

_"I'm sorry."_

Kitten...Kitten doesn't hurt.

He hears the Abomination speak to kitten, it's plans irrelevant to him, but than he hears It say.

**_"-Unfortunately, you will die-"_**

_"That doesn't mean you have to stand alone."_

**_Blake_**

* * *

**_"-Unfortunately, you will die with the rest of humanity...traitor."_** He began to swing his massive chain around. "Any last words!?

Blake had refused to move away from Pyrrha, knowing she wasn't fast enough to get away,she wouldn't leave a comrade.The abomination, absorbed in his sight of Blake, chain swinging, did not notice how fast the tables were turning on the grimm.

The green beast bursted out of the horde viciously. Tossing away the grasping severed parts cling to him he raised his fists upward. His body had a mostly gray tones as his core glowed a hot red, his eyes the same.

**_"HUULK-SMAAASH"_**

He brought his hands upon the earth, and it parted like a granite sea. The shockwave collapsed the structural integrity of the ground floor as Grimm were sent flying as their flesh burned from Gamma. Upon landing,They would lay on the earth burning, screaming as they burned away in decay. The black beasts gave a dying symphony to the events that followed.

_Hulk _leaped from the newly made sinkwhole nearly closing the gap between him and Adam immediately. The moment he landed, he brought his hands together in a mighty clap. It send a new wave of energy at the Abomination. It's massive body indirectly shielded the girls from the blast, taking the full brunt of it at point blank range. Adam flew passed them into the wall. The chains still in his arms pinned to his body momentarily. He made to move-

_Hulk_ had breezed passed the girls, his fist already buried into the Abomination's face, sending him through the wall once again, destroying what little structure was left. Both had momentarily disappeared, but what quickly became a violent sight. The hulk had the Abomination bound by the chains he had used before as a weapon. Now leaving him attempting to fight the Hulks grasp on him.

The green giant had grabbed the elbow bone, the same one that hat been stabbed into his heart, and ripped it out. Stabbing it viciously into the other beast's chest. It screamed in an animalistic pitch as it still fought viciously. The _Hulk_ however had him from behind. He grabbed Adam's protruding horns, forcing him to the ground. The _Hulk_ forced his head to start turning, both roared in defiance of each other. A loud snap was heard, and the Abomination ceased moving.

There was a scream, and Hulk paused. Looking forwards, he saw Blake, only a couple of meters away. The Abomination, unmoving, was breathing shallow breaths. The hulk dropped the other down without a second thought, leaving him restrained by the chains, his neck twisted horribly. He could see the lights in the sky. Flying lights tried to hurt Hulk. Nothing would stop him-

* * *

A minute ago Blake realized she had a chance to escape, leave. Worst case, he was buying them time, best case, he won. And if he won, he would escape somewhere unknown. Jaune would wake up shaking, hungry, alone.

_"I will see you again."_

Maybe she would have taken the chance almost a year ago but...she wasn't that same person anymore. She grabbed Pyrrha's hand and held it close.

"Pyrrha, I am going after them. If Jaune wins...he may not be able to calm down on his own."

"If that other one wins... you will...die." The spartan said, her strength returning to her, but not fast enough to stop her teammate.

"I have to try to stop this here. If it doesn't work...Thank you, for trusting me, for helping him."

She than moved quickly towards the direction of the fight, catching the brutal finale. She screamed as He twisted Adam's neck in a crude fashion. His head snapped to her, and he watched her quietly. Fire, smoke and rubble surrounded them, making a scene not unlike their first encounter.

Her composure returned quickly, and she was walked closer to him, slowly. His body's core still glowed red, even as the it dimmed. The grayed skin only made the green veins more apparent. Blake feared that Atlas might attack him any moment, as much of the chaos that had occured seemed to have quieted down.

Now, she was right up to him, The Hulk radiated a warmth that almost seemed too welcoming. She felt her wounds healing in his presence, as though her aura was being amplified by his presence. Slowly she had come within centimeters of him, touching his thigh gently. It seemed to crouch over her, bringing himself closer. Slowly, she rested her hands and forehead on him. His breathing was heavy, his heart like a steel piston, she could hear it from his stomach.

"You won, he's not a threat anymore." The glowing red was now gone, the green returning, the air seemed calmer. Blake's ears twitched, and she turned to see Atlas Reinforcements were coming. She turned back to Hulk, looking up at him. "We have to go. Please, take me away from here?"

Pyrrha could only watch as Hulk suddenly scooped up Blake and leapt away. Ruby had watched, as she held Yang close, the girl having passed out. There was no words to say, nothing to describe their experience. They sat where they were, quiet and in shock, as Bullhead searchlights shined down on them from above.

* * *

_"Breaking News__: White Fang terrorist cell attacks Beacon Academy."_

_"The Vytal festival ended abruptly and horrifyingly as Grimm had swarmed the grounds. Experts believe the White Fang is responsible."_

_"Sienna Kahn has denounced the actions of these terrorists, and claims they are an independent cell. Their leader, Adam Taurus, is missing and presumed dead. Many are suspicious however, as he was believed to be deceased, following the Forever Falls incident some time ago. His involvement was confirmed by an outside source. Sienna Kahn has refused to comment."_

_"Beacon Academy is now closed for the time being, Atlas has already volunteered their resources to repair the school. Headmaster Ozpin's whereabouts are currently unknown."_

_" Jaques Schnee has commented on the loss Of General Ross. He extends his condolences to his family. General Ross is survived by his Daughter-"_

_"Hours of top secret military video and audio recordings have been leaked over the last week. Yesterday we confirmed the existence of labor camps well past the times they should have ended. Today, we bring you finalizing, concrete evidence, of an urban myth. Today, video recordings of the Fall of Beacon leaked. from what Audio has been translated, people are calling him: The Incredible H-"_

"Honestly, can they talk about anything else?" Oliver's mother changed the channel. "There are bigger priorities than the jolly green giant."

* * *

_In the Dark Kingdom_

A hooded man's footsteps echoed within the hall. It was dimly lit, the shadows seemed alive. Yet calmly he walked through, as though he had business being here. He did have business being here. He entered the throne room quietly. She waited on her throne, beckoning him forward. The scorpion man watched him, his tail swaying slowly.

"Welcome to my domain, Samuel."

Removing his hood, Mr, Blu quietly went down on one knee, his head bowed, a gesture of respect.

"It is on honor my Queen, the Knights of Banner swear our loyalty to you." It felt good to say. Of course no one at the time could voice their support of David Banner's work. Stern himself had worked hard to keep quiet at Beacon.

He wanted to tell Jaune, to convince him to _lead_ them to a new era, but the boy had to accept his gift first. The failures in finding a cure only cemented Samuel's belief.

The Queen rose from her thrones, walking down to the kneeling man. "I hear you managed a few experiments, some, very successful."

"Yes my Queen, Adam Taurus offered himself, and not at all in vain. It can work, we know this for sure now. Tragically... we lost Cinder, and the attack failed." Of course he wasn't sad, not at all, his only sadness was the loss of his lab, the samples he had to destroy. Except for the one, of course, that Adam proved viable, and the research data he copied before purging the Beacon computers.

"It did not fail at all. Some pieces have to be sacrificed, Cinder was an unfortunate fatality. The General's passing, however, is a blessing. I have a much better, more faithful piece to move in. You still have your research data?"

"Yes, I made sure to backup the drives, they never knew."

"Excellent work Mr. Blu."

"What is our next course?"

"We use what we have at our disposal, and begin expanding the Knights of Banner, I even have your your...Prophet. Help him spread the word." She gestured to the side of the thrown room, where another hooded man had his hand against the pillar. Mr. Blu took notice of the hand's texture, seemingly blending in with the granite structure. "I am sure you know David Banner."

Words couldn't describe the adrenaline, the elation, the excitement of was all but erupting out of Mr Blu as he took in the man. His hair and beard were long and uncut, but under all that, he could see the resemblance to Jaune. He moved forward as Salem beckoned one of her floating orbs over. David himself seemed to sparsely acknowledge the scientific zealot that was Mr. Blu.

"Doctor Banner, I have been studying your work as long as I can remember." The man seemed to still have little interest. "I have been working with your son."

That gained David's attention, as he snapped his eyes to Mr. Blu's. The older man's eyes were dark, piercing, yet softened as he spoke. "Jaune? My Jaune?" He almost sounded senile, which was strange, for a man that was not that old. But Mr. Blu was only polite.

"Yes sir. we are friends." _And hopefully, brothers in arms, in the near future._

"...How is he?"

"You would be proud of him. He is the future."

David looked at his hand again, watching the texture of the granite structure disappear, normal flesh returning.

"...I am..he was always meant to be."

* * *

_Unregistered Atlas Facility_

The base had a certain chill, inside and out. Even when you escaped the cold tundra, and entered the heated base, there was an eerie sense of discomfort. For the soldiers on guard, it was perhaps the projects that occured behind closed doors. For the Scientists, it was working on the projects themselves. They were dedicated, however, they would not have been stationed here if they weren't. The base was here for a reason:Discretion

He felt her summons, and quickly dismissed himself from the current meeting, he had that authority. He would have to make it quick, he knew something very important was arriving soon. He locked the door behind him as he entered,.The floating jellyfish like orb floated over to him, his Queen's voice echoing from it.

"General Ross is dead, You are going to be offered his projects. They still trust you, make sure it stays that way."

Had Ross known he was being ever so discreetly manipulated into serving the Queen, he may have stopped his projects altogether. He had been a stubborn man, attempting to revitalize a project that failed over sixty years ago, when the Great war was still waging. Now, he was dead, and the Queens plans could come to fruition much faster.

"I am only ever cautious my Queen."

"Make sure it stays so, and there will be a chance for your wife yet. Now go, he will be there any minute."

She dismissed him, and he left the room as calmly as he entered. He was notified by his second in command of the new arrivals and moved to the hanger to greet them. The small ship opened up as he arrived at the hanger, a massive life capsule was being assisted by a custom built flatbed down the ramp. General Ironwood was looking worse for wear, his eyes were dark and sunken, his hair slightly unkempt. It was clear that the man had not slept much since the incident. While Atlas successfully evacuated many and ultimately won the Battle of Beacon, there were doubts. Many questioned how so the White Fang got passed their security, smuggling Grimm no less. In spite of that, he held himself strongly.

The two saluted each other, before shaking hands. Ironwood had served under him, younger by a decade. James had proved himself however, and quickly caught up in rank. There was no jealousy or malice, only pride in his fellow man. He had even helped the man climb the ladder. It cemented their bond as comrades, friends.

"General Ryker, thank you for your cooperation on such short notice."

"It is not problem General, I understand recent events have been, unfortunate."

"That's just to start. The world is going to become a dark place very soon, unless we get to work."

"I am happy to serve Atlas General Ironwood. This is our..."Red Devil?" That was only one of the names the news media gave to _one_ of the monsters that attacked Beacon. Many were thrown around, too many to count. Seeing it in person was...different. It was very strong, usually reserved for deep ocean operations. The creature was massive, the glass that was usually blacked out, was clear to allow Ryker a view of the demonic creature that had caught the worlds eye, alongside the newly named Hulk.

"Minotaur is it's current codename, the boys called it an Abomination. Say hello to what was once Adam Taurus."

"The subject is alive?" Ryker stayed laser focused, even with the name drop. If he had been surprised, he didn't show it. His calm demeanor is exactly why Ironwood felt he could trust the man with such a subject.

"He survived his head being twisted around. He is healing, but we have him in cryo. Think your eggheads can handle it?"

"Oh, I think they will be more than ready to make the breakthrough of the century."

"Good." He clasped the other man on the shoulder. "Bad things are coming. We will need every advantage, if we want to survive."

"And we will, Atlas will stand will the dust settles."

Ironwood gave him a tired smile. "Thank you John." They went over the projects together in Ryker's office, freshly brewed coffee kept them focused and sharp.

Eventually, Ironwood had to leave, another obligation that had been put on his plate. Ryker did not envy his friend, and in spite of everything, did not wish for him to suffer. Once left to his own devices, he returned to the secret room from before. The floating orb was still in the corner. At the back of the room, attached to the wall, was a capsule, not unlike the one holding Taurus. A woman floated in the liquid, her hair splayed about, but still. Ryker pressed a hand to the capsule, as though to touch the woman herself.

_I am only a man among gods and monsters. I have done the devil's work, but I will do whatever it takes to find a cure._

_Hold on for me Lucy._

* * *

The air smelled of sea-salt in the docking area.

Blake leaned on the pier railing, looking outwards in the direction of her home. It had been years, she had been expecting it to be even longer. Beacon was closed, however, and would remain so for an indefinite amount of time. Others were most likely transferring to a new academy. She was certain Yang and Ruby would, she wasn't sure about the others. Weiss was back home, that much she knew.

She wasn't sure what she would say first. I miss you? I'm sorry? Hi? What did she say to her mother, her father? Especially with the ludicrous demand she would have.

"Dockhand says we are departing in thirty." A voice comes up behind her, as Jaune joins her at the pier. She takes a moment to assess his recently acquired gear. He looked more an urban barbarian than anything else. A thick left shoulder pauldron adorned him, leaving his chest mostly exposed, besides a ratty shirt, and the leather bands that held his armor together. because of the humidity. Wraps around his forearms offered him some heat protection, his hair was tied in an unruly knot, used jeans he got at the flea market finished his look.

The positive was that his appearance so radically different, he was hidden in plain sight. He suggested shaving his head, Blake had none of it. What was new was the item he held, something long, a blade maybe, covered in cloth.

"What is that, and where were you?"

"I just met a dusty crow, told me some news. Ruby and Yang are back home, recovering. Yang's name is in the clear, for now, things are still being investigated. The old man is alive, I guess he has Pyrrha on some sort of mission. Nora and Ren are apparently with her right now. Nothing for us 'yet'."

Jaune seemed to hate the ambiguity, Blake could relate.

"I guess he'll seek us out when he needs us... or wants us." He lifted the clothed item in his hand. "As for this, Qrow gave it to me, told me it was found Mr. Blu's lab." He offered it to her. "I think...you should decide what to do with it."

Taking the offered cloth, she removed it. She had never seen Wilt and Blush without Adam, or visa versa. It was simple, but Adam used it with deadly prowess. The blade alone was responsible for the destruction of droids, the slaying of Grimm, the killing of people...

She stared at it long and hard, before offering it to Jaune.

"I don't understand." He genuinely didn't.

"You need a weapon still right? I can show you a few things, but your fighting style should work well with it."

"But this is..." He wasn't sure how to word it out loud.

"A weapon is nothing without a wielder. Adam once told me...this was meant to deliver justice. Maybe its time it was in the hands of someone who meant it." Jaune seemed hesitant for a minute, before he wordlessly equipped it to his back. She nodded in approval. It was quiet again, and suddenly Blake was laughing softly.

"You know, it's embarrassing to admit, but I never asked you: Why a huntsman? At Beacon I mean, you could have been a teachers assistant. hell, a teacher, why throw yourself in danger?"

Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, it would have been easier, Honestly, I always wanted to be a hero when I was young. My dad pushed me to science, and I did enjoy it. Than I became..." He motioned to himself. "As for the other thing, I'm never going to be safe, better I fight, less chance _he_ fights." He didn't say It. "And Ozpin figured self control was as good as any cure... so, here's the chance to break it off..."

"No." She answered.

"Fine, You've been given enough warnings anyway." He leaned on the railing taking in the vast oceans of Remnant. "So where we headed, Menagerie?"

Blake nodded "I need to talk to my family, and we need a place that you are safe from Atlas's jurisdiction, even for a short time."

"You think they'll accept me?" _I could ruin your home. Your father would be right to ban me from his land._ Jaune thought

"They will, or we will go somewhere else." _I won't run again, I am not leaving you._ She silently thought.

"We will need to tell them about..."

"Him, I know. You both exist as two sides of the same coin."

"There is more than two in here..."

"We will deal with it accordingly."

**_"So Precious."_**

The voice tickled in his ear, and his response was lost as he looked down into the deep blue. She couldn't see it, but he could, the eyes glowed red clear as day to him in the dark water.

It had crawled from the recesses of his mind. The fear, the rage that drives him, that drives the other guy, it came from this...thing. The grotesquely muscular body was covered in reptilian scales, the color of which, Jaune could not tell. He was frozen, all senses but his sight absent, watching the creature as though it would burst out of the water, and grab him. It made no such movements.

It's fixed Smile, two rows of shark like teeth, with no lips to hide them, opened as it spoke elegantly, in a deep, inhuman voice. Its vocals much closer to a Grimm than a man.

**_"My darling boy. My Jaune. Don't be afraid. Scientists aren't suppose to fear...evolution."_**

"Jaune?" She pulled him out of his hazy stare with a jolt. He turned away from the water, smelling the salty sea again, the noise of the crowds returning. When he looked back, it was gone. He turned away from the ocean, shadows encompassing his face. From Blake's point of view, the blood had drained from his face, and he seemed more tired than he was. "Are you okay? what did you see?"

He looked at her. "The Devil." He looked away again, to the thinning crowds that were beginning to board their respective ships.

She knew his mind was just as effected as his body. It only motivated her to stay close to him, to his well meaning chagrin. If he was left alone, he may end up going insane. If that happened, and he turned, he may never revert back. She softly touched his neck, before moving her hand down his arm.

She wanted to tell him... no it could wait. They both knew, really, they just refused to address it. Jaune out of fear of hurting her, or worse. Blake, because she had feared letting someone get close again. When they got to Menagerie, she might grow enough of a spine to take the initiative. If not, her mother, with her advanced perception, might speed things up herself.

The thoughts made Blake glow red, and she only grew redder as Jaune kept looking at her. The look reminded her of how her parents looked at each other...

_Dammit Blake, priorities._

"We should get going, not much time left." Blake turned away, grabbing his hand to pull him toward the boats. He didn't resist, only holding her hand in his gently, but just as firmly.

"Lead the way, partner."

_End_

* * *

**Aaaaand Scene.****Holy. Shit. Did I take a while with this one. I'm gonna stop assuming how long I will take with these.**

**I apologize to those who might have believed this story abandoned. I only wanted it to be around 15k, but I dealt with writers block again, and it just kept growing. Than new ideas sprouted in my head. I did not stop writing however. I actually found new inspiration, and wrote up some new non RWBY material, which is partially why this took so long. I decided, due to the long wait, to release multiple updates instead of just one, make it a treat.**

**On the positive, I believe this might be my most refined work yet. At the least, I hope to not have embarrassing typos right out the gate.**

**Let me be clear, Jaune Who? is NOT abandoned, but I refuse to release something when it is not ready(to me)**

**So, if you happen to like Spider-man, check out my new anthology. I am only promoting it here, since it happens to be marvel related.** **Check my profile if you're interested.**

**For those that made it here, thank you for sticking with me. For those who are new, Welcome! Please leave a review, whether you love it or hate it.** **Constructive Criticism is always welcome, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what you would love to see in the future**

**Till then, my friends.**


End file.
